So Much For Pretending
by Ariana McKenzie
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha discover their love for each other, and they become mates in a time of trouble and indecision. Will the outcomes bring them together, or farther apart? Rated for Inu language and adult stuff... COMPLETE sequel to come
1. Prologue

So Much For Pretending

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the owner of Inuyasha, or any of it's wonderful characters. I'm simply using them to satisfy my dreams...muahahahaha..... please review!!! Flames welcome...I guess ...*sniff*....*sniff*....anyway....ENJOY!!!

Prologue

The figure flew through the trees, a silent red blur set among the green foliage. Landing briefly on the ground, he ran for a few seconds before leaping back into the air. His silver hair played in the wind he was creating, the teasing tendrils tickling the girl clinging on his back. Her eyes opened briefly when he landed, then squeezed shut again with a startled yelp as her vehicle became airborne.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, glad that Kagome couldn't see his face. Something was so satisfying about teasing her. Sure, he was running for speed, but he made sure it was a bumpy ride just for her. He winced however, when her arms tightened around his middle in a death-grip. He could feel her heart beating wildly against his back, and felt her chest heave at her sharp intake of breath...

Shaking his head, he concentrated on flying, ignoring the thoughts in his head. There was no way he could think about Kagome that way. At least, he couldn't _show_ that he did. He knew how she felt about him, and that only made it harder. Kikyo had followed him into death, choosing not to live without him. How could he ignore that fact and abandon any inhibitions with Kagome? He cared for the silly girl, a lot, but it wouldn't be right. '_I can't let her know how I feel, not yet_.'

Falling gracefully back to earth again, Kagome heaved a heartfelt sigh. Automatically she wished she hadn't, when she felt Inuyasha stiffen. '_Is he worrying about me_?' she wondered. She brushed _that_ unlikely thought away. How many times had she thought about this? Too many times. '_Nothing can happen, not with Kikyo here_.' she thought grimly, a small growl escaping her throat at the thought. She bit her lip, startled. Did she just growl? Kagome sighed. She'd been around him too long. She adjusted her arms around his waist and let her head lie softly on his shoulder.

Inuyasha heard the growl, and his mask of anger that he always wore shattered for an instant. What the hell? Where did THAT come from? Shaking his head with a rueful smile, he flew higher up, to land on top of a tall tree. Before he let Kagome go, he made sure his mask was in place. Without it, anyone would be able to see the pain and ache that he carried with him every single day. And he sure as hell didn't want Kagome to see it. 

Dropping off his back, Kagome straightened her skirt and smiled at Inuyasha when he turned around. He grunted in reply and jerked his head in the direction they'd been going.

"Can you sense the shard Kagome?" He looked at her, with her hair flying in the breeze. When she smiled at him, his heart did a little flop. It almost hurt, but it was reassuring and calming in a strange way. A way he knew too well by now. She nodded.

"Hai, it's coming closer, but it's not fast."

"Feh, at least it's not Kouga." Kagome's giggle made him turn to face her once more.

"What is it wench?" He could see seriousness and laughter struggling for mastery over her face. Laughter won out, and she was subjected to more giggles. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed his displeasure. Once she was done, he raised a brow in question. She smirked in reply.

"I'm still curious as to why you hate him so much." She spared a quick glance at him before continuing. "I mean, what does it matter to you if the guy likes me?" Inuyasha looked sideways at her as he growled further displeasure. Thinking quickly, he made a comeback that was sure to hurt. 

"Simple. He takes you and we can't find the Shikon no Tama. That's a no-brainer." He looked her straight in the eye. What he saw almost made him melt, but he knew he had to do this in order to keep them safe. If he didn't act gruffly, who knows what they could do...

"Fine, you've made your point, can we continue?" she asked coldly. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop him from wincing. Her voice was like steel. He nodded silently, but added a little glare for good measure. When she turned her back, he let his shoulders droop and he frowned sadly. This sucked incredibly. Just once he wished he could tell her how he felt. But noooo... he had to hurt her. For now. '_Soon_,' he promised to her in his mind. '_Soon I'll be free of Kikyo. I don't know when, or how, but I will._' And with one lingering glance at her slim figure he sighed, tapped her shoulder, and turned for her to get on once more.

Well....that's it for the prologue....depressing no? Well...I'm not gonna say that I won't update unless I get reviews... because that's evil and heartless... I gotta give the people what they want :)

But please review so I know what you like and stuff okay? Thankies.....


	2. The Attack

A/n: Hey! Okay, I decided to post this whether or not anyone reviewed...which they didn't...*sniff .... oh well...I still love you guys... hehe...anyway, please please please review! You have no idea how much better it makes the writer feel when someone comments on their hard work, good or bad, really ;) okay, see ya'll later! Oh, BTW, if ya really want, email me, XelDwarfoMonkeyX@aol.com Okay, here ya go:

Disclaimer: blah blah blah no ownie Inuyasha ....we all know, why do we have to admit it???

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One : The Attack

"Damn." 

"Inuyasha it can't be that bad."

"It's that bad wench. It's that bad."

Kagome sighed and turned once more to the demon in front of them. A giant scorpion. But it had a Shikon fragment in it's back, which made it a formidable foe. It took all Inuyasha's agility and reflexes to dodge that powerful tail.

"Behind you Inuyasha!"

"Shit!" he howled, dodging. Kagome sighed. That was close. She watched him for a while longer before turning to Miroku and Sango, who had arrived shortly after them on Kirara. 

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean? Isn't a bit obvious?" She looked again at Inuyasha, jumping like a flea all over the back of the scorpion. He looked over at the three of them and growled.

"Is anyone gonna help me?!" Kagome giggled.

"Use the Tessaiga baka. This should be easy," she yelled back. Only then did she realize that the sword in question was only half-transforming. Her eyes widened and then she turned to Miroku.

"Miroku, get your butt out there and help him!" He raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"And why, may I ask? I thought he could handle this." He smiled charmingly and Kagome waved her arms helplessly.

"It's a new moon tonight!"she wailed. Miroku's eyes then widened as well and he leaped over the rock he was sitting on to join in the fray. Sango half-rose and laid a hand on Hiraikotsu.

"Should I help them Kagome? With Miroku they should finish this off easily." Kagome dragged her eyes off the fighting to look at Sango for an instant. Her hand had tightened on the weapon and her eyes were pleading. Kagome frowned for an instant then brightened.

"It'll go by faster if you do!" Sango nodded once, her face determined. Then, with a speed Kagome couldn't comprehend, she ran out onto the battlefield to assist the boys. Kagome sat on the sidelines, her bow at the ready.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned, looking behind her with alarm. Shippou shot out of the bushes as though his tail were on fire and leapt into her arms.

"Where were you Shippou? I wondered where you were!" The little fox demon burrowed his face in her stomach, inhaling her wonderful, familiar scent. 

"Myouga," he muttered, not explaining what the flea had to do with anything. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the kitsune. He sighed and settled himself comfortably in her lap after an uninterested look at the battle that ensued 50 yards away.

"He told me to be on my guard 'cause of Inuyasha's you-know what!" His last words were a whisper, meant only for Kagome's ears. She nodded and they both returned their attentions to the battle.

Inuyasha dashed across the scorpion youkai's long back, lifting his hand to prepare for an attack. Suddenly, the thing shifted under him and he went flying off it's back. He landed hard on the ground on his back, and before he could move, the scorpion's tail came down and hit the ground with a loud thud, and a cloud of dust rose, blocking everyone's sight of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screeched, tearing out of the protection of the bushes. Miroku and Sango had been caught in a stunned moment, and didn't realize that the girl had thrown herself onto the battlefield. Sango was the first to react.

"Kagome! Get away from there!" She ran to catch up, but Kagome wasn't listening. All she could think of was Inuyasha, and whether or not the scorpion's tail had impaled him on it's way to the earth.

Inuyasha cautiously opened his eyes to find a purple, scaly, steel-like surface inches away form his nose. Gulping, he raised himself on an elbow and looked around before jumping to his feet.

The youkai stirred, but didn't move too much. It was tired, and it had quite a few bruises inflicted on it's person. Turning, it spotted a human girl running pell-mell toward it. Clicking it's pincers, it prepared to attack. 

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of the scorpion's pincers. What was it doing? Surely it had to be tired by now... Turning fully, he saw Kagome.

"Kagome, nooo!!!" And then everything became a blur. 

Kagome blinked at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, turning her head frantically to find it's source, never ceasing in her running. Then the scorpion leapt at her, but not before she saw Inuyasha's fear-stricken face and a single tear roll down his cheek. 

In the blink of an eye, she was in the air. Pain shot up her side like an arrow, cutting through her consciousness like a knife. With a final plea of help to Inuyasha, consisting only of his name, she surrendered herself to the surrounding darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oh no!!! Is Kagome gonna die??? :-D Like I'm gonna tell you all here....haha, don't make me laugh.... ;) don't worry, I'll post the next chapter soon...I already wrote it...and the next 2 chapters.......I'm just mean and I wanna see what you guys think before I kill myself trying to write something no one reads.......


	3. Confessions

A/n : Well, I'm glad that so far you people like it...yay! Well anyways...here's the next chapter, I hope it's a little longer! 

Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.......*sniff*

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 : Confessions

  


Inuyasha let out an ear-piercing howl that frankly cannot be described or put into words adequate enough to describe the heart-wrenching pain within.

Drawing Tessaiga, he sliced the scorpion in half, the shikon shard falling out of its back and twinkling to the ground, forgotten. He scrambled to the fallen girl, his Kagome. Falling upon her, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. He smoothed her hair back absently, letting his tears fall silently into her raven hair. Somewhere, he heard her heartbeat, faint and weak. Drawing up all his strength, Inuyasha rose, Kagome in his arms.

He walked past Miroku and Sango, their faces pale and still with shock, and nudged Kirara with his foot. Shippou was crying openly, letting his pain and grief out in waves. Kirara looked up at him then transformed. With a final look at Sango and Miroku, then a lingering glance at the convulsing kitsune, the hanyou leapt onto the cat demon's back, holding Kagome with one arm and tearing off his shirt with the other.

They flew quickly, toward the village. Inuyasha hurriedly shredded strips of fabric to be used as bandages. Without precaution or pause, he gently opened Kagome's shirt with a few flips of his claws. He smiled grimly.

"I can imagine the sits now..." he murmured to her silent form. As if in reply, a cold sweat broke on the girl's face. He frowned and lifted her slightly so that he could wrap her wounds.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku stood, thinking each to themselves, accompanied only by Shippou's cries. Finally, Sango woke up enough to pick up the Shikon shard. Once it was secure in a pocket, she picked up Shippou and held him, trying to quiet him. Miroku eventually pulled the both of them in a brief hug, then took Sango's free hand and Shippou as she took Hiraikotsu, and together they walked in the direction that the other three had taken.

The bandaging done, Inuyasha clung to Kagome fiercely and protectively.

"Not now baka. Don't' leave me now," he pleaded softly. Hot tears fell on her upturned face and she twitched.

"Inu...ya...sha..." she murmured. Inuyasha choked on the tears he held in and tried to smile when her eyes opened a tiny crack. His lips trembled.

"Hey wench," he whispered. She smiled.

"Don't cry baka, I'll be fine. It's just a scratch..." she took a deep, shaky breath, closing her eyes, then opened them wide again. "You took my shirt off, didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Inuyasha actually laughed in reply.

"Don't sit me yet, we're in the air." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sighed with relief. She was asleep. And if she was well enough to play around, she could hang on a bit longer. 

He brushed her bangs away with a claw, careful not to touch her skin. Her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep, and her soft lips were pouted in a sweet expression of tranquility. '_Just once_,' he thought silently, pleading with any gods available, '_Just once I wish I could tell her how I feel.'_

He blinked slowly as he realized the position he was in. Here he was, with Kagome on his lap, her shirt open and torn in places. He could see her breasts, soft (he brushed against them earlier) and pale, beautiful. A shiver ran through him, nothing whatsoever due to cold. 

Slowly, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Just that one action made him forget her injuries and how helpless he'd felt only moments ago. This is what he wanted. He wanted Kagome. Not Kikyo. Kikyo was dead and gone, now only a shell of her former self.

Without Inuyasha's noticing, Kagome awoke to the feel of lips against her own. She struggled inwardly, finally deciding not to move and let Inuyasha kiss her. This is what she wanted too. Right? However, when Inuyasha sub-consciously pressed harder, she moaned in pain. The small movement jarred her and disturbed her sensitive injuries.

Inuyasha almost leapt back, he was so startled. However, Kagome seemed to be asleep. He sighed and swallowed painfully. What did he just do? Oops, now he did it. He cautiously peeked at Kagome. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady, but her mouth had the hint of a smile now. Inuyasha blushed. Was she really asleep? She'd been known to do that on occasion. Pretend to be asleep so that she could discover something that otherwise wouldn't be revealed to her. He pushed her hair off her forehead again and he saw her gulp forcefully, a blush staining her cheeks. He growled. She had been awake.

At the sound of his growl, she opened her eyes weakly and peered at him with fever-glazed eyes. She blinked slowly as they stared at each other, quietly and apprehensively. 

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest, she knew he could hear it. But why didn't he do anything? Did he think that kissing her was a mistake? Should she pretend she didn't know what happened? Act really sick? 

As Kirara hit an air current, jostling them, the latter came easily and Kagome almost vaulted over the cat demon's side in her haste to hurl. Inuyasha quickly turned her head to the side, pulling her hair back from her face as he did so. After a few moments of dry retching, he placed her head on his lap, combing through her hair with his claws. He peered anxiously into her face.

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?" he asked softly. Kagome turned her head from side to side, as though lost. The pain in her side intensified, and she screamed in pain as a gash rubbed against Inuyasha's clothing. 

Tears welled up in the hanyou's eyes. He couldn't protect her. He wished he could simply shield her with his body, keep her protected from anything outside. But she'd gone somewhere without him, where he couldn't follow. It was nerve-wracking watching her helplessly writhe in pain.

He wondered suddenly whether or not she would live.

He shook his head. If anything, he could simply take her back to her own time and have her healed there. Yes. If Kaede couldn't offer help, he would go to Kagome's mother. He grimaced at the thought. What if she forbade Kagome to come back again? What if she told her never to see him again? He let out a sob at this prospect and he clung to Kagome without apprehension or conscious thought.

Inuyasha buried his face in her hair, nuzzling her neck softly. He couldn't stand to see her like this, so much in pain and so... helpless. He lifted his head and looked once more into her face, brushing a finger against her cheek, pale and cold.

"Mama?" Her voice came out in the high-pitched tones of a young child and made Inuyasha's blood run cold. Her hand came up and touched his face, feeling his features as though memorizing them. Her face was blank, her fingers touching his closed eyelids and dipping in the river of tears running down his face. The soft fingers moved to his lips, and rested there. 

He opened his mouth to speak but the fingers moved in, preventing speech. They prodded his teeth, caressing his fangs until a spot of blood appeared on a finger. Without making a noise, Kagome pulled her finger back and sucked on the wound, her face still blank. She blinked once, then shivered.

"Inuyasha?" The voice was no longer a child's, yet it still held a touch of youth. This was the voice she had when she first met him, when she was just barely a young woman. Her arms curled around his neck, and the hint of a sad smile appeared on her face. A single tear ran down her face, and she pulled his face down to hers. This close, he could see her eyes, a nasty white film over them, clouding her vision. One pupil was larger than the other, and he knew she wasn't faking anything now. 

Softly, she whispered into his ear, her sweet honey breath teasing the hair by his ears and tickling him.

"I love you Inuyasha. Don't leave me." His eyes widened as he stared down at the girl. Her face was now covered in her tears, but she made no sound, not even a sniffle. She simply cried.

With a frightened gulp, Inuyasha pulled back and stared into her eyes. Maybe he could really get some answers now. She couldn't hurt him in this state. Right?

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you loved me?"

"Because I know you can't love me back." Inuyasha sputtered and his mouth opened and closed helplessly. Finally he squeaked out some sort of reply.

"Why do you think that?" Kagome's face twisted, a mixture of pain from her wounds and pain from her broken heart.

"Because you love Kikyo. Because I'm only her replacement. Because I'm weak, and helpless, and I'm always in the way." She frowned and sniffed, her last words a whisper. "Because I can't compete with Kikyo, and because you don't care." She snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist as she held him. Inuyasha simply blinked. Did she really think all that?

"Kagome, what if you're wrong? What if I don't love Kikyo?" Kagome blinked up at him.

"But you do."

"No I don't!" He almost yelled it, he was so frustrated. Why hadn't she spoken of this sooner? Whether or not she could hear him or understood or ever even remembered, he would tell her exactly how he felt now.

"Kagome, I...I don't love Kikyo, ok? I...I love...you." He stumbled on the words. Kagome simply blinked again. The wind blew her hair onto her face but she didn't make a move to push it away.

"Why?" She asked, all innocence. He almost began to cry again, but whatever pride he still held onto kept him from doing so.

"Because you love me for who I am, and you've never tried to change me. You've never wished I was different, and you like me as a hanyou." He paused, stroking her face. "You're the first person to love me for who I am since my mother. Not even Kikyo could live with a hanyou. But you...you, accept me. I don't have to hide who I am with you. You know how I feel, you know who I am, and I never have to hide anything from you. You're one of the only people I can trust." By now he was crying freely, but paid no heed. His tears fell onto Kagome's face as he continued.

"I love you for who you are Kagome, not how you're like Kikyo. I love you for you.... because you love me for me." He hugged her then, and kissed her cheek briefly. He'd never let her go now. It didn't even matter if she remembered any of this at all.

Kagome's hand pressed his cheek and turned his head so that he kissed her lips. His eyes opened briefly, startled, then fluttered shut again as he responded, moving his lips against hers. His hand moved to cradle her head, as his other hand gently pressed her back, careful of the wounds. Briefly, he hesitated, then deepened the kiss as his tongue reached out of it's own accord to lightly lick her lips. Kagome grinned against his lips, opening her mouth to him. He took the offer, his tongue gently seeking hers. He was gentle, and Kagome melted in his arms, happy beyond words.

She pulled back, and when Inuyasha looked into her eyes they were clear and sparkled with intelligence. Inuyasha gulped as Kagome leaned forward to give him a quick, chaste kiss, then leaned forward, her swollen lips kissing the hair around his ears. 

"Did you mean that Inuyasha?" He pulled back so she could see him, his eyes full to the brim with happy tears. She grinned then, her own eyes blurring with tears. Inuyasha took this as a yes, and bent his head once more to his wonderful task, settling the girl firmly onto his lap.

____________________________________________________________________________

Teeheehee.....review!!!!


	4. Healing Time!

A/n : Okay, don't kill me, this chapter sucks...hehe, the next one's in progress k? Don't worry about it......REVIEW!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'll admit it later....when I have more self-esteem ...... *sniff*

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three - Healing Time! 

Kagome was once more lying on his lap, Inuyasha twirling her hair as they flew over the treetops. He sighed. It was a looooooong way to the village. They'd been going for about an hour now. He looked down at the miko in his lap. She was beautiful, her lashes dark and wet from crying, and her lips red and swollen from Inuyasha's ministrations. He grinned.

She moaned in her sleep, her entire body in a cold and clammy sweat. She'd passed out again only moments before. Apparently making out was a little too active for her current physical state. Darn. He ripped another piece of his shirt off to wipe her perspiring face. She smiled and whispered his name. Grinning further, he bent his head to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Kirara raised her head and roared, quietly so as not to disturb Kagome. But it made Inuyasha look up nonetheless, in time to see the village slowly come into view. Smiling grimly, he readied them by picking Kagome up and cradling her in his arms. She responded by snuggling closer to his chest and wincing when her wounds were touched. His brow creased, but he was determined to see her well.

Kirara landed gently in front of Kaede's hut, and Inuyasha leapt down, crouching when he landed so as not to budge the miko in his arms. He walked as slow as he could, with all the calm he could muster, and walked into the hut. 

Kaede turned from the fire to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, his hair bloody and his clothing torn and bloodied as well. His face was one big pain, drawing all it's beautiful features together to hold in the emotion that was becoming too hard to control. He flashed her a small, hopeful smile as he walked in farther, making the package he carried all too clear.

"Kagome!" Kaede hobbled over as fast as she could and pressed a cool hand to Kagome's burning forehead. She silently looked over the rest of the girl, careful not to touch the horrible gashes that covered one side of her body, from her hip to just under her breast, crossing over to her back. When Kaede tried to take her from Inuyasha, he simply growled and lifted his lip in a snarl.

Kaede raised an eyebrow at these, and shrugged.

"Lay her down then, over there," she pointed to a futon on the other side of the small hut, "And then help me by leaving. I'll not have ye-"

"I'm staying." He cut in. She looked up, seeing a dangerous glint in his eye, and shrugged in defeat.

"As ye wish. But ye better help me, this shall be no easy task." She then proceeded to ask Inuyasha how this horrible event occurred. At the mention of Sango and Miroku, he wondered dimly where they were. While he didn't fear for Sango's safety, merely the monk's. Damn lecher. He smiled, slightly, as he silently watched Kagome. 

Kaede had him sit down, seeing as how he wasn't relinquishing his grasp on Kagome. She then poked and prodded, then applied various ointments. One smelled so strongly that it made Inuyasha sneeze, and he woke Kagome up.

"Mmm..." she moaned. He opened his eyes wide, rubbing his nose and looking down. She caught Inuyasha's eye and smiled weakly. He smiled back.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"......Where am I?"

"At Kaede's, we're bandaging you up."

"Oh...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha's face panicked right before he fell over backwards, the spell driving him a few feet into the ground. Kagome flew up with a yelp, landing back on top of him, their faces dangerously close. Inuyasha scowled, and Kagome grinned. Both blushed, however, when they realized their oh-so- accidental position. They stared at each other for a long moment, Inuyasha wondering if she really _did_ remember what happened earlier. Judging from her extremely calm and teasing expression, she did.

Kaede coughed politely into her fist, causing Inuyasha to jump up and catch Kagome swiftly lest she fall once more. She snuggled up against his chest again and nodded right back to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

Okay, yeah, that was pathetic and short, and I'm sorry. School sucks, especially when your Japanese teacher doesn't speak English....ugh....hehe, anyway, I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow, it's almost done ;) Trust me, it's waaaaay better than this one. This was like...bad....

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review !!!!!!!!!!!

  
  



	5. Questions

A/n: Ok, I'm sorry I couldn't post earlier, but I've been having school problems, soooo....yeah. Well, here is the long awaited chapter, and I added a little Sango and Miroku fluff...muahaha... I actually think they're cuter than Kagome and Inuyasha cuz it's soooo much easier to deal with... oy.... okay, enough rambling, here ya go...

Disclaimer: .................I'm not admitting it...............*Sniff*..................................................................

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Questions

Kagome opened her eyes, then squinted as the bright light from the doorway met her gaze. She blinked hastily, trying to accustom her eyes to the light. Looking up, she stared into golden orbs. A smile lit her face, and the golden orbs became less tense.

"How are you Kagome?" he asked softly. She struggled to sit up, and Inuyasha put a hand to her back to help her. Finally, as comfortable as it was possible under the circumstances, she sat on Inuyasha's lap, her head against his chest as she played with his hair. He gulped.

"Kagome?" She smiled to herself.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." He made a noise in his throat.

"Stop worrying? Wench, I thought you were gonna die!" he hissed into her ear. She frowned and looked up into his eyes.

"Die? Was I that bad?" He gaped at her for a moment, wondering how to answer the question. Should he tell her that she really was bad? That if she hadn't been, he probably wouldn't have told her how he felt? Finding that right now he could say nothing, he gently placed her on the futon and stalked out of the hut. Kagome blinked.

"Kaede?" she called, never taking her eyes off the doorway.

"Hai?"

"What just happened? Was I really going to die?" She puled her gaze away from the exit to look at the old woman. Kaede's eyes were sticking to the floor, as if suddenly finding the designs and cracks extremely interesting. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on Kaede, please, tell me." The woman sighed in defeat.

"Hai, it was very bad. Inuyasha hasn't left your side for the two days ye were in a slumber." Kaede met the girl's gaze. "He was worried for ye, child."

Kagome sighed, frowning, then looked again to the door. Trying to get up, she gasped when the pain hit her, but it was less than before, tolerable. She stood, swaying slightly with the sudden dizziness. She braced herself against a wall and stumbled to the doorway. She was just about to exit when she heard Kaede.

"Nay, child, you're still weak!" Kagome turned to her and smiled.

"If I fall, Inuyasha will catch me." And with that she left to find her hanyou.

  
  


"Houshi-sama. Try that again and you die." And she hit him with Hiraikotsu, allowing no further discussion over the matter. Smiling, Sango heaved the boomerang back onto her shoulder as she glanced at the unconscious monk. He really needed to learn to learn the keep his lecherous hands to himself.

"Sango?" Still smiling, she turned to Shippou. 

"What is it?" Her smile fading, she prayed to all gods listening. _Please don't be that, please don't be that, please don't be-_

"Are we there yet?" Sighing, Sango knelt in front of the little kitsune, Hiraikotsu still held over her shoulder.

"Shippou, please, I beg of you, stop asking that question before you end up like him." She jerked her head in the direction of Miroku, who had yet to awaken. Shippou sighed.

"Come on, let's get going. We _are_ almost there. Just a little more to go," she reassured the small demon. Grabbing Miroku by the neck of his robes with her free hand, she dragged him behind her as she walked. She smiled. This was fun.

"Sa...n...go....." She giggled as his voice came to her ears jerkily, as though he were going over a bump in the road....

"Yes Houshi-sama?" She dared to glance behind her. Shippou was actually sitting on the monk's stomach, peering into his face and poking him with a stick. She struggled not to laugh. Very hard. But she failed and she giggled a bit, then laughed for a few seconds before letting go of the monk. 

Still laughing, she stumbled on a rock and fell onto her hands and knees. She giggled a bit longer, squinting at the ground, before a hand tugged on her shoulder and made her fall onto her back. Miroku pressed his knee onto her stomach to keep her from moving as her laughter subsided.

"Houshi-sama, get off me." She was no longer laughing, but the hint of a smile couldn't be helped. It was funny...

"No thank you. I'd like to know why you insisted on dragging me. I would have been able to walk sooner or later. There was no reason to go as far as that." He smirked into her face as she struggled against him. A monk he might be, weak he was not.

"Houshi-sama..." she hissed at him, as though his title were an insult. He grinned.

"Say my name Sango." Her eyes widened. His name? Say his name, and thereby destroy any barriers between them? If she acknowledged him as her equal, as a friend....

"No, I will not." He pouted, even as his eyes danced with glee.

"Please, oh great and powerful tajiya." He emphasized this by thrusting his knee into her stomach. She simply glared at him, not wishing to reply. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face, reaching from ear to ear. Sango had a bad feeling about this...

"You seem to be in quite a predicament my dear Sango. So defenseless..." He winked at her then, and a blush spread across her cheeks. He wasn't going to...She began twisting and writhing under him, trying to get free.

"Tsk tsk, Sango, that won't do." With that, he grabbed her shoulders to keep her from struggling. Sango then began throwing her head from side to side. He's soooo not getting this...

Still smiling, he let go of her shoulders and grasped her head, a hand on either side. He stared into her frightened eyes, and took note of her flushed complexion. The smile faded for a moment.

"Are you afraid of me, Sango?" He cocked his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. She simply glared at him, wishing he'd get off her. They were so close to the village, and they had no idea what Kagome-

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Miroku bent forward and brushed his lips across hers. It was so light, she barely felt it, but it happened. He kissed her. Startled, she pulled back, only to have her head bounce off the ground and push her further into Miroku. His eyes widened and he fell backwards, a muffled yelp escaping his mouth onto her lips. 

To prevent him from falling, she grabbed his robes at the last second, pulling him back up to her. His face was flustered, and he'd acquired his own faint tinge. She glared into his eyes for a moment, then let go of his robes and began to sit up. He grabbed her wrist, searching her eyes with a dazed look. She avoided his gaze after a moment and started to walk away.

She tried hard not to smile.

  
  


The hanyou reached up and scratched his ear. He sniffed the air, checking to make sure that no one was in the area. He sighed, wondering what Kagome was doing.

'Kagome...' he sighed again. What was he going to do? After everything that happened, he finally realized what she meant to him. And, fearing that her wounds were fatal, proceeded to tell her exactly how he felt.

'That was stupid,' he thought, hitting himself. He took advantage of the fact that she liked him too. No, loved him. And now he had to figure out what to do.

He knew he didn't love Kikyo, probably never really did when she'd come back. He missed her, surely, but how could he love someone he distrusted so much and so often? He trusted Kagome without a second thought. Except with that Hobo guy...

But he still was indebted to Kikyo. Or something like that. Right? I mean, wouldn't you feel like you owed your girlfriend something if she died, simply because she didn't want to live without you? Even though she very well could have, and even though you'd "betrayed" her? Ugh, too much thinking...and too confusing...stupid Kikyo...

He leaned back against the tree, placing his hands behind his head as he stared grumpily forward, not really seeing anything.

And Kagome? How was he supposed to act now? Would he act ignorant like he always did about his feelings? Pretend it didn't happen? He thought about earlier in the hut and sighed. So much for pretending.

He sat up straight then and bumped his head on a branch. Wincing, he rubbed his head. Then, 'I'll let her decide.' popped into his head. Of course! She could decide what to do now. He nodded to himself, still frowning and rubbing his head. If she wanted to...be together, with him, then he would. He could, he knew it. And if she didn't....?

A twig snapped, and his ears swivelled around to pinpoint it's location, just as Kagome's scent bombarded his senses. Startled, he fell out of the tree and landed at the girl's feet, staring up at her deep brown eyes. Kagome smiled, to his fury.

"And I didn't even say the s-word," she said gleefully.

"Feh," was his response as he stood beside her.

Kagome winced a little as she adjusted herself, clinging to the side of the tree. Inuyasha pulled his gaze away from the ground and looked at her, worried.

"Are you all right Kagome?" He reached out and lifted her chin with a finger, peering into her face. The miko swallowed nervously under his piercing gaze.

"I'm fine, it's just sore." He lifted an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he picked her up and leapt back into the tree. Landing on a thick, sturdy branch, he gathered her close and held her against him. He felt her heart's pace quicken and he smiled.

"Inuyasha?" He smoothed her hair off her face and kissed her brow.

"Stop acting tough and just rest already. You need it."

"It's not that...." He gulped, knowing what was coming.

"What is it Kagome?" She paused and took a deep breath before answering.

"What are we now? Did you...mean...everything you said?" He stared down at her for a moment, incredulous. Was she serious? She met his eyes.

"I mean, I know I was out of it and I might not have heard everything you said but-" He silenced her rambling with a gentle kiss.

"I meant it Kagome." And she let herself fall asleep in his arms, the smile spreading slowly across her face.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ok, here's my dilemma...I think that actually, ending it right here would be great, and cute, but I want to know what you guys think. I'm totally willing to go for it and add more, because I never really addressed the whole Kikyo factor like I meant to, (damn her) and I want to know: Do you guys want me to continue the fic, either here or start a sequel, or leave it at this? Email me or review! I really wanna know what you guys think... so yeah, thanks to all the reviewers for your praise, it makes me feel really good....all warm and tingly inside...hehe....ok, REVIEW!!!! ; )


	6. Reunion

A/n: Ok guys, I'm so sorry for the delays, but writer's block hit, and my school work is slowly going downhill...I spend waaaaay too much time on the computer....hehe....anyway, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. And, if you guys can think of anything you'd like to see happen, tell me! This is for my enjoyment as well as yours, and I like writing ideas created by other people. I know some people simply can't write but they have a great idea, or they don't have the time, etc. So if that's you, tell me!!!! I think it'd be really fun to bring your ideas to life! Ok, here's your chapter...don't kill me if it sucks...

Disclaimer: You ain't getting one from me....it'll make me cry.....

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 :

"Kagome! Kagome are you alright?!" Sango ran to her friend, dropping hiraikotsu in her rush. Miroku walked quickly, not quite running. Shippou was already leaping up to hug the girl.

"Hai, hai, I'm fine, just sore." Kagome smiled, letting them see how happy and healthy she was. Inuyasha stood behind her, crossing his arms, the hint of a smile on his face. When Shippou leapt into her arms, however, Inuyasha reached forward to pull the demon off. 

"Uh-uh, no jumping all over her. She needs rest." Kagome turned to the hanyou, frowning. At this, Sango smiled and Miroku ducked for cover behind a tree. Shippou followed Miroku. 

"Inuyasha?"

"What wench?" he looked at her, the frown he used on Shippou still lingering, but lighting slightly when he gazed at Kagome. There were bags under the miko's eyes, and her hair was absolutely unruly, not to mention the fact that her clothing was nothing more than shreds held together by bandages. But to him, she was beautiful, and the only face he wanted to see...

"Osuwari!".....On second thought.... "Inuyasha, why can't Shippou hug me? I'm not that injured." Looking up, he was startled to see her face only inches away from his. She smiled at his reaction, then held out a hand to help him up. He fumbled, grasping for the hand, and squeezed it, soothed by her warmth. 

"Well?" Kagome put her hands on her hips, still smiling, awaiting his answer. He glared at her, brushing the dirt off his legs. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a dumb answer. Instead, he grabbed her, picked her up, and leapt into the trees. Kagome protested, her arms and legs flailing as she tried to free herself from the persistent hanyou.

"What are you doing? They just got back and I-" he stopped, landing on top of a tree. He looked into her face for a second and smiled. That's why she stopped. He looked so damn happy she couldn't yell at him anymore. He grinned and kissed her.

"Shut up already, don't you want to take a bath?" She blinked hastily, trying to concentrate on what he was saying. It was hard to do. Stupid Inuyasha, he kept kissing her like that! So sweetly and lovingly that she got lost in her mind and his arms...

"Huh?" Was about all that she could come up with at the moment. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, continuing in his quest for a hot spring.

  


Sango and Miroku stood there, scratching their heads in confusion. What exactly was that? One minute they were there and the next Inuyasha had taken Kagome away. Sango shrugged. They weren't in any danger after all. She just wanted to find out everything that happened. She was ready to walk into Kaede's hut when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Confused again, she turned around.

Miroku was smiling, his hands inside the sleeves of his robe. Sango cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. He only smiled wider before slowly taking his arms out and gently taking her hand, squeezing it lightly. She looked up into his face, shocked, before looking down at their linked hands, then back up at him.

"Sango, would you accompany me? I mean to take a walk while we are left alone to....think." She glared lightly at him, again wondering what he was doing. He merely smiled innocently at her. Slowly, she nodded, and let him lead her with her hand still in his.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ok guys, time to question my lovely readers. Should I put a lemon in? I mean, whether or not I do makes no difference, it won't really change the story line or anything, so nothing big to worry about, I just wanted to know what you guys like to read. I know I made this thing R rated, but I did that just in case. Cause ya never know right? Teeheehee! So anyways, read and review, email me, whatever, but just tell me what you think!!! (And tell me WHO is involved in these lemons...I could do both M/S and I/K...) Oh yeah, minor side note, I AM posting this story on MediaMiner, but that site's so retarded I almost gave up over there, it's under a different name too. But just to let you know, because someone from there emailed me telling me that someone was posting it HERE. So. Just wanted to let you guys know! Thank you to everyone who reviewed too, it really makes me feel better! Review as fast as you can cause I'm taking this from a majority thing, so I can't start writing until you give me your opinion...it's....Saturday now...I'll wait until like, Tuesday before I start writing, but I'll be fast I swear!!! Don't hurt me!!! :) *hugs and kissies*


	7. Love Is In The Air!

Alright, I decided to be a wonderful, loving person and figure out a way to write both a lemon for those of you who want it and those of you who don't want to read it don't have to. This chapter does not contain the lemon, the next one will, but there is definitely a hint of it at the end of the chapter...

Disclaimer: Okay....I admit....NO I DON"T!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA............*sniff*

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 : _*Music starts up* _Love Is In the Air! _*Music fades*_ :)

Kagome yawned, relaxed in the presence of her wonderful hanyou. He loved her....lalala....she hummed a song, singing the lyrics only in her head as her eyes slowly closed.

Inuyasha heard the humming and smiled. Looking down, his smile grew as he watched her eyes close, allowing him to stare at her without getting sat. He gazed upon her eyelids, lightly brushed with color, a dark, almost gold pink color. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, pink and rosy. And her lips....

Inuyasha was still flying through the trees, never stopping to look where he was going. The branch appeared out of nowhere and hit him in the face, making him lose his momentum, and the possessor of those enrapturing lips. 

Her eyes flew open right before she landed in the hot spring, stinging slightly when she made contact with the water. Floundering, she finally raised herself out of the water, thankfully it was deep enough that she didn't hit bottom, and rubbed her eyes. 

"Inuyasha!!" she screeched, wondering what the hell just happened. One minute she was warm and content in his arms, the next, she was flying through the air and landing in a hot spring. Damn him...A few moments passed in silence. "Inuyasha?"

She jumped when she heard a growl/groan from behind her. Her eyes were still blurry, loaded with water. Blinking furiously, she struggled to see him. "Inuyasha?" she asked again.

"Damn it wench." Was all he said before he picked her up out of the water and into his lap on the ground. She sighed, cuddling against his warmth after pulling a leaf off his haori. He sighed with her. It'd be nice to just cuddle with Kagome, but he'd promised a bath right? He cocked his eyebrow at her current state. Well, he corrected himself, a real bath. 

He rubbed his face in her hair at the nape of her neck, snorting and blowing softly. He smiled when she giggled. He found a tickle spot. Muahaha....This was looking quite promising. He abruptly stood up before he got too carried away, which was also looking promising, but not too good for his future in close contact with dirt. He smiled grimly. _That_ wasn't something he looked forward to.

"Inuyasha?"

"Is that all you say wench?" In response though, he pulled some bottles out of his pockets, ones he'd recently pilfered from her great big bag thing. She glared at him, wondering what else he'd been doing in her bag. There were some private things in there... She stood up.

"Well?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a questioning look. He raised an eyebrow in reply. "I need to get undressed baka. And I ain't doing that with you gawking at me." She smiled at his angered face. This would be interesting...

"And why the hell not?" Her smile stayed in place, but her eye twitched just a tiny bit, and he noticed. This would be interesting...

"Inuyasha?" He closed his eyes, ready for the sit that was so obviously going to occur. Instead, he felt her soft lips upon his own and opened his eyes in surprise. There she was, pressed up against him, her wet body chilling against his warmth. She pulled back before he could embrace her and smiled.

"Now turn around before I really hurt you." He blew out a deep breath and pouted, then obediently turned around. He heard her clothes (what was left of them) hit the grass softly, then heard her light footsteps to the edge of the spring. He heard the small splash as she slid herself into the water and hesitated before turning.

"I'm in," she called, and that was all it took to make Inuyasha turn around. Her back was to him, and she was motioning him over without looking at him. He sighed happily and went to grab the bottles of shampoo and soap that she brought from her era. He walked slowly over to her, wondering what her next actions would be.

He crouched behind her, handing her the bottles, and trying to peek at her at the same time. It wasn't really working, and he pouted. Damn. Kagome turned her head slightly, peeking at him. She could see the pout. Why was he pouting? She blushed instantly. She could guess....

"Inuyasha?" When he grunted, she continued. "Would you wash my hair for me? I'm tired and it hurts my arms to lift them up..." She bit her lip, wondering if he would take the bait. He didn't reply right away, and she turned her head, curious as to why. What she saw almost made her laugh, but thankfully she held it in.

His eyes were slightly unfocused, and a little glazed as well. The corner of his mouth was twitching, and she saw his hand move slightly toward her, but he didn't touch her. Startled a bit, she twisted around enough so that she could touch him but his view of her was still denied. She lightly touched his arm, and he jumped. 

"Nani?" She giggled. He frowned, gulped, and then blushed. At her words, he'd let his mind take over, a mind that had recently been fouled by Miroku's talking. This wasn't looking quite as good as he'd hoped. 

"Oh Inuyasha, just wash my hair!" She smiled as he shook his head and a muffled "Feh," was spoken. Still smiling, she turned and relaxed as she felt him pour water from his hands onto her hair. Once it was wet, he opened the bottle with a flick of his claw and started massaging her scalp with the shampoo, using his claws slightly, just enough to extract a shiver of pleasure from Kagome. 

He smiled, continuing. This was nice... He stopped when her hair became one big poof of white lather, and she let out a tiny squeak at the loss of his fingertips. He scooped his hands in the water, then let it fall onto her soapy hair, slowly rinsing it out. Once that was done, he opened the other bottle and spread a liberal amount onto his hands, then applied that to her hair. Once her hair was coated with it, he ran his claws through, combing the wavy tresses, now easily manageable with the amount of conditioner he put on them. She sighed her pleasure, and Inuyasha saw her chest rise and fall. He swallowed forcefully, trying to think of other things. He continued combing her hair with his claws, until a mischievous smile appeared on his lips, and he dunked Kagome under the water.

Unfortunately for the hanyou, her arms flew up on the way down and attached themselves to him. So, with a wince, he followed her into the water. 

  
  


"Houshi-sama, where are we going?" Sango asked as they walked along. He turned his head as he walked and smiled a smile that made her heart flutter within her chest. He squeezed her hand as he replied.

"Haven't I told you to call me Miroku enough? I thought I had..." he shook his head sadly and continued walking, tugging on her hand to make her walk beside him. She peered at him sideways, not for the first time taking notice of his handsome chiseled features, and his amazing amethyst eyes. She smiled softly to herself and sighed. Would she ever tell him how she felt? Or would she be too afraid? Afraid to open up, afraid to lose another person she held close to her heart. She frowned. She wouldn't let it happen again. _Never_.

Miroku took his own glimpse of his taijiya. She walked gracefully beside him, keeping his pace easily. She was smiling, a tiny smile that changed her entire demeanor. He was glad she was smiling. She rarely did at all. After everything with Kohaku and Naraku, she became extremely depressed and rarely ever showed any scrap of happiness. Miroku tried anything he could to make her smile, though the only reactions he was accustomed to were slaps and glares.

"Houshi-sama, where are you taking me? Please, answer this time," she added as an after-thought. Miroku stopped and looked at Sango. He smiled into her face, then looked down at their joined hands, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Then he raised her hand and brushed his lips across her fingers. His gaze pierced her as he held her hand, his mouth forming a smile behind it. 

"I've brought you here to ask you a question dear Sango..."

  
  


Kagome swam to the surface, gasping for air. She felt a movement by her feet and viciously kicked it, and in response it pulled. Taking a breath, she was jerked back under the water. Inuyasha kept a hold on her ankle, and she opened her eyes under the water. He was staring up at her, his eyes taking in every inch of her unclothed body. Her eyes widened painfully and she kicked harder, making him look at her face. His own eyes widened when he realized he'd been caught, and he pushed to the surface, faaaaar away from her.

She resurfaced once again, and screamed the first word that came to her mind.

"OSUWARI!!!" 

She heard a splash, and watched, somewhat happily, as Inuyasha's nose disappeared under the steaming water of the spring. She huddled close to a wall, clutching her knees to her chest. He was turning into Miroku! She breathed in slowly, then blew the breath out through pursed lips. 

Inuyasha peeped just his face out, taking slow, deep breaths. He stared at her from the other side of the spring, behind a rock. _I'm dead_.... he thought grimly. _Sooo dead_.... He bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have peeked, but he couldn't help it. Now that she knew how he felt, he wanted something with her. Anything. Well...maybe something in particular....

He sighed, careful to be quiet. When he'd been in her time, he remembered Kagome's friends asking him how long he'd been "seeing" Kagome. He thought they'd meant just being with her, but when he'd asked Miroku why Kagome had had such a strange reaction later, he found out what they really meant. From then on, he looked out for what "couples" did together. They held hands, kissed lightly in secret, as though it were something to hide. Demon mates never hid anything. They were proud of their bitches, and proudly displayed them for all to see _exactly_ who their mates were. And they certainly didn't waste time holding hands....

Inuyasha was ashamed though. How was Kagome to know that demon lovers were looked down upon unless they were mated? With Kikyo, he hadn't thought of it, since she'd asked him to become human. That way, she'd said, they would be "married". Mating was a part of that, yes, but wasn't held quite so high in the whole marriage process. 

He thought about Kagome's mother, and grimaced. Would she let her daughter be mated to a hanyou? That was another problem right there....would Kagome be mated to a hanyou? He knew she loved him for being hanyou, but mating? Would she really consider it? After all they'd been through, and especially with Kouga, all he wanted to do was claim her as his own right then and there. 

He groaned when Kagome called his name. He couldn't face her now. He still had to figure out what the hell to do about all this! Should he just ask Kagome? Or wait it out? Maybe hint at it but never really make it obvious?

"INUYASHA!" He closed his eyes, then trudged out from behind the rock, his head hanging down. He sure as hell wasn't going to look at her now. He wasn't sure if he could control himself.

Kagome smiled when she saw his defeated look. She had reacted a bit fiercely, but as she thought about it, she was pleased that he would look at her body the way he did. So possessively and so... entranced. She would never call herself beautiful, but Inuyasha made her feel as though she were. So when he came closer to her and cautiously lifted his head, she smiled.

He was lost. Was she smiling? Why was she smiling? Didn't he just... violate her in a way? She wasn't his mate.... "Yet," he muttered, and therefore really had no right to look at her that way. Unless....unless she _wanted_ to be his mate. He smiled hesitantly back, hope fluttering in his chest like a butterfly.

Smirking, Kagome crooked a finger and beckoned to her inuko with it. Gulping visibly, he followed it's call. He walked until he was roughly two yards away, then stopped. If he went any further he probably wouldn't be able to control himself. He looked at her face long and hard, and saw her bite her lip. He wondered what she was about to do.

"Inuyasha," she began. She looked down, biting her lip again and frowning, then looked back up.

"Nani?" he said softly. She took a deep breath.

"What do you want us to be?" He suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Holy crap...

"Kagome, I...." he closed his eyes, trying to find the right words. This was going waaay too fast for poor Inuyasha. "Iwantyoutobemymate," he said quickly, his eyes still closed. There was a stunned silence, then peals of laughter could be heard bouncing off trees and bouding off into the forest to be echoed right back. Finally Kagome stopped laughing and swam to the hanyou, keeping herself underwater. His eyes were still closed, but he heard her approach. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.....

His legs flew out from beneath him and he fell, but Kagome held him up so that they were eye to eye. He tried not to blink.

"Inuyasha, please don't be afraid of me. Tell me, please." she begged him. He sighed, which was hard to do in his current position. Then he met her eyes straight on.

"I want you to be my mate Kagome," he said calmly, his voice hitting a high octave at the end of her name. But other than that, his face was steady, patiently awaiting her reaction.

_Damn_, she thought. _Not quite what I was expecting, but hey, you gotta take what Kami gives ya_...Smiling, she pulled on his haori and swam them to the edge of the spring. Shaking slightly, she rose and stood still for a moment, not facing him, then she turned and grabbed his hand once more, pulling him over to a mossy log a few feet away. Turning, she pressed herself against him so that he couldn't quite see her entire body, and kissed him, soft and sweet. 

Smiling, he tilted his head, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. She smiled against his mouth, and ever so gently pressed her tongue into his mouth. He opened his eyes then, never breaking the kiss. He was startled to see Kagome's eyes open as well, staring into the depths of amber in his eyes. Moved, he closed his eyes again and deepened the kiss, still treating her like a piece of glass as his arms slipped around her wet and naked body. She backed toward the log, clinging to him still, and sat down, pulling him down to lay on top of her as the passion inside them both rose and caused one to try and consume the other.__

______________________________________________________________________________

_A/n_: Alright, I'll bet the first thing on your mind is : Where's Shippou?! Haha, not. Actually, I forgot about the cute little fuzzball, so he'll get a small appearance in the next chapter... hehe... Anyway, the next chapter will have the lemon, so for those of you who don't like it, don't read it and don't complain to me about it if you do, cause it's your own fault if ya did. So there! Ha, silly people....REVIEW!!! It makes me feel like I'm worth something.... *single tear* 


	8. Mating for Dummies

Ok guys, it's the long awaited lemon....dun dun duuuuuun.... don't kill me if it sucks ok? And I hope you appreciate me going back on my word and updating before Tuesday... cuz it's 10:24 pm Sunday night as I write this, and I should be studying for my Chemistry test on Wednesday... See how much I love you guys??? I hope you love me back.... *wink wink* Review! *nudge nudge*

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownie........waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.............(ha, thought I'd admit it didn't you, DIDN'T YOU!!!!!) *glares accusingly*

_Warning!_ Lemony goodness in here, read at your own risk!!!

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Mating for Dummies

"Kaede? Where did everyone go?" Shippou stood outside the hut, staring into the forest where everyone had suddenly left him. Miroku and Sango hadn't even looked at him, or noticed he was there. Very strange indeed....

"I believe, Shippou-chan, that they have gone to find themselves," the old lady responded, pushing back the curtain and stepping into the light. He frowned at the poor old hag who was like a grandmother to him. 

"I don't get it." 

Kaede smiled. "That is just as well young kit," she said softly, and stood with him to watch the setting sun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sango looked at Miroku with a soft look, and yet she was frightened. What was she doing here, alone, with a hentai houshi? She felt like she should call out, or scream, or do something. But all she was able to do was stare into the bottomless abyss in his amethyst eyes. She wanted to pull away, and at the same time she knew that she never could again.

"Sango, you know who I am, and you know what I'm like." He smirked, and she was glad that she could frown at him for once. He continued. "But, despite your harsh treatment of me..." He reached up and cupped her face with his hand. Unable to stop herself, she lifted her own hand and held his to her face. He smiled gently.

"That kiss wasn't just a kiss dear Sango," he stroked her face with his thumb, tears filling his eyes slowly, as they did hers. She took a shaky breath, and his eyes dropped to her lips as he finished his sentence. "It was a question, and I'm not quite sure how you answered." He looked into her eyes again, one tear rolling slowly down his cheek. She followed it with her gaze as though when it dropped her world would come crashing down around her. When she let out her breath, a sob came out with it, and a frown appeared on the monk's face. 

Sango's lip trembled helplessly. How could she tell him? That she treasured him, respected him (somewhat), cared for him, loved him. But that if she let herself love again she would surely fall. She had shut herself out, not letting anyone love her or letting herself love. She would only be hurt again. She couldn't bear the pain of watching another loved one be murdered by Naraku. She couldn't let it happen again. 

But when she looked at Miroku, she felt different. She knew he didn't treat her quite like the other girls. He'd never asked her THE QUESTION. And he never stopped admiring her body, embarrassing as it was. He never forgot her...

So when she opened her mouth to speak, she said the one word that held all the things she felt inside, the one thing that she knew he would understand, and if he didn't, he would one day.

"Miroku."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gold eyes pierced the brown as the heat overwhelmed them both. Panting, they lay there for an instant, not moving, not kissing, not attempting to make love. Merely breathing the air, the air that they shared together, as one.

Tears formed in her eyes and instantly Inuyasha pushed off slightly, but not completing removing himself from on top of her. Frantically, she shook her head, bringing him back down with a soft kiss that slowly rose in passion.

Hesitantly, her arms slipped from behind him to his chest, sliding along the opening of his haori. His heart pounding, he opened his eyes and gave her a questioning look, just to be sure. She gulped, then nodded quickly. This was scary for both of them. Though he was a demon, he didn't necessarily know quite what was going on. It's not like he'd had practice...

Taking a deep breath, she reached down and undid the bow that held his pants shut, which also kept his haori tucked in. Hands shaking, she pushed it off his shoulders and glared at the shirt beneath. At this point, she almost wanted his claws so that she could simply rip it off him. Scowling slightly, she removed the shirt, and with shaking hands, placed her sweating palms on his chest. 

He almost jumped at the contact. He took in a sharp breath, and almost keeled over. Kagome's arousal was stronger than it had ever been before. Yes, before, he'd been able to ignore it and simply control himself, but once her hands made contact with his naked chest, he almost lost it. 

Growling softly, yet not aware that he was, he leaned forward and licked her neck. She shivered and moaned, then hastily struggled to pull his pants off his lean muscular build. Inuyasha kindly assisted her by pulling his legs out of them so that he straddled her instead of laying flat. He quickly took advantage of this new position. Still wearing a type of loincloth, which Kagome was sadly unable to rip off, he scooted himself slowly down, licking his way from her earlobe to her chest, grinding his groin against hers in the process. 

Kagome groaned, tempted to sit him just for being a tease. Smiling, he took her nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. She moaned and twitched, grabbing his head to hold in the sensation. He bumped his nose on her chest bone and relinquished his possession of her breast, glaring up at her.

"Do ya hafta be violent about it?!" He growled huskily, rubbing his nose. Glaring mockingly at him, she thrust her hips up, meeting his painfully growing erection on the way. He gasped and fell onto her, leaning his forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily. She smirked.

"Didn't hurt you did I?" she managed to squeak. He slowly drew his head up, his eyes wide and filled with emotion.

"Kuso," he almost spat, and crushed his lips onto hers, thrusting his tongue between her lips. Her eyes widened and she moved her hips up and down, rubbing against him softly and agonizingly. He groaned into her mouth, then reached down and shredded the cloth between their bodies. She gasped when she felt him against her stomach, his need hard and urgent. He drew back, his lips swollen and bruised from their efforts. He looked into her eyes.

"I need you Kagome. Let me love you." She blinked, shed a tear, then looked down at the threatening object between their bodies. Grinning, she looked back up at him.

"Well, get on with it then." Her voice came out as nothing more than a ragged whisper, and it sent shivers down his spine. _Way to ruin the moment Kagome_, he thought to himself, then stretched his neck out to gently grasp the joint of her neck and shoulder with his fangs. She turned her head slightly, meeting his gaze directly as he looked up at her. Still keeping eye contact, he positioned himself between her legs. _This_ part he knew how to do. 

He waited until she took a deep breath, then bit down hard as he thrust himself into her. She screamed, her back arching, and he kept still, his head fogging up with the effort of trying not to move. Slowly, Kagome lowered herself back down and moaned. He let go of her neck then, licking it gently as he rocked slowly within her. She wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer, then rocked with him, her lips and fingers exploring the terrain of his body. He did the same, rocking with a slowly accumulating pace, until he was thrusting, gentle still with her fragile human body. 

Inuyasha tried to be slow, he tried not to thrust too hard so that he wouldn't hurt her. She was his, _his_. Not Kouga's, not Hobo's. She was his, now and forever. He gazed down at the mark on her neck with blurring eyes, and unaware of himself, his thrusts became harder and faster. He closed his eyes, unable to control his body anymore as the tears leaked from his eyes and fell onto his mate. 

With every thrust the feeling deep inside Kagome's abdomen grew, until there was an almost audible _Pop!_ And she moaned, drawing it out as she felt all the energy drain from her body. Finally she lay there, panting, sobbing, writhing in ecstacy beneath Inuyasha.

As her muscles clamped down around him, he arched his back as his cries joined hers in harmony, crying out a beautiful song that echoed through the forest, pushing away the shadows and shrouding the area with love, leaving a cold, hard pair of eyes watching from a distance, hatred dripping from them with every breath the lovers took.

____________________________________________________________________________

A/n: Wow....I can't believe I just wrote all that. In one hour too... eek, I feel dirty... but so happy as well... Just to tell you guys, I can't write anything like this without putting a lot of emotions and feelings and reasons behind it, or it doesn't feel like love, it's just blatant sex. So I'm sorry if you're into the whole "just doing it hard" stuff, cause I'm not like that. To me, what they have is love, not lust. I've spoken my peace, so REVIEW!!! And tell me what you think should happen next. Holy crap... I just realized that I wasn't gonna have em "do it" yet.... oh well, I can still squeeze my idea in there.... muahaha, betcha wanna know what my idea is huh? Well too bad..... later days!!!


	9. Is That Regret?

A/n: Yaaaaaay!!! I wrote another chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviews everybody, I love every single one of you and would marry you in an instant....maybe....haha, okay, here's your chappie!!! Enjoy!!! THEN REVIEW!!! teeheehee.....I love you??? *cries because only 30 people reviewed* wait....30? Wow, I'm loved *Grins happily and scares away the little naughty children who read the last chapter*

disclaimer: *no comment*...............................................................................................................

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 - Is that Regret?

Kagome slowly woke up to the sound of leaves rustling overhead in the slight breeze. The moon above was pale and waning, nearly gone. She blinked, then attempted to stretch, but something stopped her. Looking down, she found The Something still trapped between her thighs. Then she looked up into the face of The Something's possessor. 

If Kagome had never seen a smug smile, this was it. And the damn hanyou wasn't even awake to be aware of it. Blushing furiously, Kagome attempted to squirm out from beneath Inuyasha, but he sure as hell wasn't moving. It was like suddenly he weighed a ton, and then some. To top it off, his strong, lean, and sexy-as-hell-when-naked arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, fencing her in. 

Taking the opportunity, she gazed over the body of her hanyou. He still glistened with a light sweat. _A hard earned sweat_, she thought with a timid smile. She winced as she flexed her legs. _Very_ hard earned. Making a mental note to hurt him when he woke up (and got off her), she returned to her silent admiration.

For some strange reason, his entire body was tanned. Not ugly tanned, like the orange tan that so many girls got with paid money in the future. And it wasn't a hard-baked finished either. It was like a light gold shimmer, as though his body had a glittery spotlight on every single cell. Kagome produced a jealous pout. Why couldn't _she_ get a tan like that? Not to mention the muscles... 

It couldn't be denied that Inuyasha was a warrior, and to be a warrior, one needed a very muscular body. But that wasn't Inuyasha. He had not an ounce of fat on him, nor were there any muscles that looked full to burst with veins popping out. That was icky. No, Inuyasha was, quite literally, perfect. She'd rarely ever seen him beautifully disheveled....except for now.

At the moment, his silvery hair was flowing over his back, his arms, her arms. But his head was resting against her neck, placed protectively near the spot where he'd marked her as his own. The smug smile on his face still held an innocent curve of the lip, in pure happiness. Kagome smiled, glad that she could be the one to bring him such joy. She let out a deep contented sigh, and at the rise and fall of her chest, Inuyasha woke up.

But he wasn't going to let her know that he was awake. Oh no. He was going to lie there, on top of her, with her....IN HER?! Oh Kami .... he forgot about that little part there.... haha, little.... he almost chuckled to himself with male satisfaction. But he managed to hold it in, if only it meant being able to stay with Kagome like this a while longer.

But, sadly, good things can never last long, unless you're super duper lucky. And at the moment, Inuyasha wasn't lucky. Because at the feel of her fingers, which were now absently stroking his back, leaving him in shivers, he became greatly aroused. And, considering their position, this would be going downhill pretty fast.

Kagome stiffened, feeling him moving within her somehow. She glared accusingly down at the hanyou and blushed. She knew he was awake, after this many months, now becoming years with him, she knew when he was faking it.

"Inuyasha?" At her voice, he blushed as well. This was a compromising situation. They were both incredibly shy of each other at the moment, somewhat late after what was going on down below. Kagome saw him swallow forcefully.

"Nani?" he responded, not lifting his head from her shoulder. Bracing herself with a grimace, she pushed him up off her somewhat. This jostled their groins and Inuyasha let out a tiny whimper before meeting her gaze. His golden eyes were soft and pleading, and the blush was still on his cheeks, barely visible in the moonlight. He, quite simply, didn't want to face her at the moment.

She blinked rapidly, trying to read his expression. Surely that wasn't regret, or doubt.... was it? She tensed, praying to all gods that it wasn't. Closing her eyes briefly, she decided to be civil and talk about it. If either of them could face each other anyway. This was terribly embarrassing.

"Inuyasha, you're still....umm...." she trailed off, and made a vague motion below, "in there." _That was lame_.... He, in return, blinked, then gulped again as he prepared to pull out of her. And he couldn't help noticing, through all the embarrassment when he slid out, the mark on her neck. It brought a faint smile to his lips, and the smile made Kagome feel better. 

Inuyasha remained crouching above her though, bravely studying her face. He tried not to meet her eyes as he brushed wispy strands of hair off her forehead. His touch tickled, and she giggled. He met her eyes then, and they both sighed. Then they both blushed _again_.

Kagome couldn't bear looking at him anymore, so she rolled over on her side, the chilly air hitting her back. Inuyasha growled lightly and flipped her over onto her other side, laying on his own so that they faced each other, a little more comfortable.

"So..." she began. He grinned into her face before timidly kissing her.

"So..." he replied when he pulled away. It had been a chaste kiss, but it made her less shy of being naked with him, even after what they'd done only an hour before. Maybe it was _because_ of what they'd done, and the seriousness of it, that made her so frightened. What had they done?

She thought about what she should say, about how Inuyasha would react to most of what she _might_ say. So she decided on the safe approach.

"Wow," she said in a whisper. "We just.... had sex didn't we...?" Inuyasha frowned. 

"I'd prefer the term 'mating', myself. It sounds better." He flashed her a small smile. She nodded silently, still thinking. Inuyasha tried not to fidget. Was she regretting this? Kami, please say that isn't it....

"I think I need a bath..." Trying to ignore the hanyou being there, she reached down between her legs and squeaked. "Yup, I need a bath." And with that, she jumped off the log and hobbled precariously toward the hot spring. Inuyasha stared after her, a very confused look on the hanyou's face.

Miroku looked down at the taijiya with tears in his eyes. She'd said his name.... he stood there, her form slowly blurring before his unseeing eyes. Then he closed them and raised his head to the heavens, a tear leaking out and forming a trail down his cheek. He felt a finger wipe away the tear and once again looked into the face of his future. For that's what she was, and what he hopelessly wanted her to be.

Sango herself was crying freely, having totally let go once she'd spoken the one thing that she'd forbidden herself to speak. But she smiled, knowing that those times had been placed far behind her now. She continued to caress his cheek, as he'd caressed hers only moments before. Then she grinned impishly. If she was leaving things behind, why not do something that the former Sango wouldn't?

Miroku wondered what that adorable grin was until her face got very close and her eyes pierced the monk's, right before she pressed her lips firmly to his own. He blinked, then grinned against her lips, opening his mouth to delve deeper into the liplock. She happily obliged after only a moment's hesitation. Her arms slid slowly up his, then locked around his neck, clinging helplessly for fear of her legs failing her. 

Finally, regretfully, she pulled away. Miroku's eyes crinkled at the corners with a smile before pecking her lips lightly once again and pulling her against his chest, letting her cry all of her tears, whether happy or sad. For now, no matter what, she would be his...

"Sango? I said earlier that I wanted to ask you a question, and I think I'm ready to now." She was still embracing him, her face hidden in his robes. Her hands tightened on the fabric in bunches, and her eyes widened. Oooooh Kami....

Sure enough, the monk pulled away and, taking her hand, dropped on bended knee. If possible, her eyes opened themselves further at the man kneeling on the ground before her. He smiled smugly at her reaction. He was still _Miroku_ after all.

"Sango, my beautiful taijiya, I promised myself that I wouldn't ask you this unless you accepted me as your equal, or even lower than you. I couldn't bear the thought of you pushing me away with my own status..." He shook his head to ban the depressing thoughts from his mind. "But now, I know that you can see me as I am, without titles, without rank, simply me." He met her eyes dead on and smiled. "Sango, would you be my wife?"

Girl in question slowly closed her eyes, fighting back the second round of tears. To be married, to be tied to someone forever in love. To be accepted, and to have love in her life once again. It was a dream come true. And so was this man. Despite the fact that he flirted endlessly with other girls. Kagome had informed her earlier that it was to make her jealous, and it slightly made her feel better. Only slightly better, but it was a start.

Finding no words suitable for the task before her, she threw herself into his arms. He smiled against her hair as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion, at least, until his hands began to wander.

The slap that followed resonated through the forest and it left Miroku standing slightly tilted, and Sango staring at her hand. Biting she looked at the monk, who had turned a hurt expression on her. She attempted a small, watery smile.

"Old habits die hard."

  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha watched the miko as she slid into the water, turning her back to him. He watched as she absently rubbed her hands over her body, washing away the lingering sweat and other, less pleasant, liquids. He watched as she sighed, sinking slowly deeper into the calming waters. And he continued to watch her, even as his eyes stung from not blinking.

What was she doing? Was she embarrassed, afraid, nervous, what?? Why didn't she say anything to him? Was this all one big gigantic mistake to her? He'd thought they were in love, and isn't this what couples in love did? Committed themselves to each other for the rest of eternity? He winced. Maybe she wasn't ready. _Well, a little too late now smart-ass_, he thought, looking at the mark on her neck again. It seemed like it was mocking him, laughing at him.

He let an uncharacteristic pout mar his face, his emotions showing for once. Why did everything in his life go wrong? First Kikyo, and that was something he never wanted to go through again. That hurt, that distrust, was simply unbearable. And now this.... was she rejecting him? Was she going to pretend like it didn't happen and go on with her life? Kami, he'd never mated with Kikyo, and she was demanding his soul for a love they'd thought was real. 

Not that it hadn't been, in it's own way, love. Kagome just made him feel better about himself, and that's what made him go this far. Not because he simply wanted her body. He wasn't that heartless. It just seemed like the right thing to do at that moment, like a simple kiss couldn't display his feelings well enough. He needed something _more_ to show how much he cared. He sighed for probably the millionth time. _Help me Kagome .....talk to me, please ......._

Said girl looked up at Inuyasha from her bathing. She was shocked to see his face, so open and sad, unguarded. Frantically, she wondered again if he was regretting this.... would mating Kikyo make him feel better? She frowned before smiling slightly again. No, that couldn't be it. He'd told her the truth, and she believed him. He loved her, not dead broads walking around trying to drag people into hell. She giggled slightly. At least she _smelled_ better than a rotting corpse. With that happy thought, she sank lower in the water and gazed at the hanyou, now facing him.

His ears swivelled around at her giggle, barely catching it. But she had giggled. He looked up slowly, hope forming in his weary eyes. And then he almost jumped. She was staring at him, her mouth hidden under the water, but her eyes wide and focused on him. In the moonlight, he could barely see the crinkles in the corners. _She's happy....?_ He let a smile form on his own face, and it grew when Kagome shyly called him over.

Slowly, he rose and walked to her. Right behind her in fact. Both blushed as he walked over. Even though they'd mated, it's not like they'd seen each other's body much. And here was Inuyasha, sauntering over to her as though she always saw him naked. But he held his chin high, as though daring her to say something about it. She smiled at his haughtiness and began to feel a little more comfortable. This was just _weird_. 

He sat down behind her and began to play with her hair. She relaxed further when he touched her. Why was that? Just a simple touch made her forget about the embarrassment and what was threatening to become shame.

His voice behind her startled Kagome and made her bump her head on the bank of the hot spring, which contained plenty of nasty little rocks. 

"OOOW!!!"

"Kagome! Are you alright?" The question was asked softly, as he slid into the water and held her against him, her face buried in his chest as he examined her scalp. She let out a happy breath and put her arms around him, placing a kiss in the middle of his chest. Smiling, Inuyasha lifted her face toward his, leaned down, and kissed her softly. But at this point, soft was the last thing on Kagome's mind. 

She opened her mouth under his, taking his lower lip in and biting softly. He chuckled and delved deeper into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her as well. He couldn't believe how deprived he felt after being without her for mere minutes. She'd been there, of course, just not with him entirely. At the same time in both their minds, they thought giddily, _No regrets_....

Inuyasha pulled away swiftly, panting heavily. Kagome gave him a questioning look before glancing down. Oh... she thought vaguely. Again? She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised and he shrugged with a smirk.

"Can't help myself. You tempt me...." He bent his head and bit her ear gently, then continued on down her neck. She gasped and her hands splayed on his back, opening and closing with each kiss and bite. Finally he pulled away, his eyes cloudy with desire. But he managed to hold it in. 

"Kagome? I think we should get back to the village before they start to worry." His face showed his obvious displeasure at this, but he was right. What trouble had Miroku gotten into with Sango by now? And she'd left poor Shippou there without speaking more than a few words to him. She nodded, pouting comically up at Inuyasha. He chuckled and ducked for another kiss before jumping out of the water with her. She shivered at the cold air, but Inuyasha held her close, and he was _always_ warm. Lucky hanyou....

So, after finding their discarded clothes in a reasonable state, they dressed and sat together on a _different_ log, Kagome on the hanyou's lap. She was resting her head against his chest and he was playing with her hair, watching the wind lift the ebony strands and play with them as well. 

"Inuyasha?" He made a noise which she guessed meant that he was listening. "What if...what if I'm pregnant?" He thought about this for a bit before responding. It was only the slightest bit possible, but the threat was there. Youkai had the sex drives of normal beasts, and participated in the act of mating as often as bunnies. Due to this, a female would rarely conceive, doing so only once every decade or so. But Inuyasha didn't know about hanyou. No one had quite explained it to him, he merely observed and made mental notes.

So, after contemplating this with a level head, which was quite unusual, he came up with a negative answer.

"I highly doubt it Kagome. Youkai are harder to....uh....impregnate." he stumbled on the word, losing his calm reserve. _What if she was?_

"Small thing Inuyasha, I'm not a youkai. I'm human." Inuyasha growled lightly. She giggled. "Don't worry, I get it, I get it." 

They relaxed again, neither of them wanting to go back just yet. Putting on the clothes simply kept their hormones at bay. Kind of.

"Inuyasha?" Another noise. "Did you.... ever think this would happen? Us, I mean." He stared down at her, thinking again. She always made him think.

"No, I'd have to say nothing could have prepared me for you." She frowned, not exactly knowing how to take this comment. He nuzzled her neck with a smile. "Baka." She turned to him with a smile and kissed his cheek, close to her face at the moment. He smiled in reply and kissed her lightly back. Sighing, he rose, with Kagome in his arms. He looked down at her. Now _he_ had a question.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him, the moonlight breaking through the trees and bathing her face in an ethereal light. Her eyes looked deep enough that he could throw himself in, and throw himself in he did. "Do you regret it? Mating me?"

Kagome frowned, fingering the mark she'd noticed earlier. _So that's what that was.... what a possessive little bastard_.... She grinned up at him, her hand covering the small mark that made her his. She couldn't say anything, and he couldn't reply. A single, happy tear rolled down in face to be forgotten as he took to the air.

____________________________________________________________________________

Wow, that took me forever to write guys, I swear. I hope you're all happy though, cause I'm failing my Japanese class (ironic) and I'm devoting all my time to this fic....hehe....not that I'm blaming you, *snicker* At least YOU appreciate my hard work. It's not like I don't know the Japanese, my teacher just doesn't know English. So, future word of advice, don't teach a language to people unless you know theirs first. Otherwise communication doesn't exist, and you can't do anything about what they do cause they mumble in a language you don't know and when they get flustered then shoo you away. Argh....evil teacher .....Anyways, I meant to make this chapter longer, and include way more, but I realized that it would clash with what else is in this chapter. So sorry guys, nothing lemony in the next chapter, it's all drama. Kind of. Nothing too bad though. Unless you like Kikyo....oops, I didn't let that slip did I? *Wink Wink* Review!


	10. Intrusions and More Confessions

A/n: Hellooooo, just as a forewarning, this chapter totally went off the way I thought I'd write it....so, it's got stuff in there I swear I didn't mean to write....they made me do it!!! *points accusingly at Inuyasha & gang* Crazy people....make me write sad stuff....sigh....oh well, the next chappie will be happier, I promise....right??? *glares at characters....they nod, afraid of Ariana* good....muahaha......READ AND REVIEW!!!! :)

Disclaimer : Hey, talk to the lady who writes it, she'll tell ya who owns it, I sure won't.....it makes me cry....you don't want me to cry do you? *tears up* :(

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 - Intrusions

Kaede heard a rustling at the door, and turned her head to look. The poor kitsune child had gone to sleep long ago, lonely because of Kagome's absence. He never slept well without her warmth beside him at this point. It had become a custom for the child to sleep next to her, comforted in his slumber. 

What Kaede saw at the door was shocking, to be sure, but not quite as unexpected as it would have been fifty years ago. The old hag looked into the cold, hard eyes of her older sister, which now displayed rage. Kikyo stepped into the hut, looking around in distaste. After her demise, the village had fallen into disrepair, and nothing was as fine as should be expected to accommodate an aged miko such as Kaede. 

"Kikyo, what brings ye here? Surely you do not wish Inuyasha's death still?" Kikyo slowly turned her head and rested her gaze on her sister. It was strange, to be "older" than her, and yet look so young. She still acted the older sister, despite the differences and circumstances.

"Kaede, hush, and listen to your sister speak." She turned her whole body to face Kaede and her face twisted into a hateful sneer. "I stood in what is now Inuyasha's forest this past night, and do you know what I beheld there?" Kaede shook her head numbly. That was where both couples had fled. The old hag gulped, becoming frightened. Kikyo glared in pure rage, now directing that powerful emotion on her poor little sister.

"Inuyasha and my reincarnation, together." Kaede frowned. That didn't sound too bad. She met her sister's piercing glare bravely. 

"There is nothing wrong with the two of them being together. They are always together." Kikyo's glare receded for a moment, and she laughed, a terrifying sound that was not at all amusing or becoming. Kikyo stopped abruptly, a cruel smile on her face. 

"I highly doubt that they're always together in _this_ fashion," she spat. A crease appeared on Kaede's brow as she thought about what that could possibly mean. Then it hit her, and her single eye widened, but she was determined not to let Kikyo see her happiness in this. _About time....._

"I see." she said softly. Kikyo's glare returned with full force. 

"And you _see_ nothing wrong with this little sister?" Kaede drew herself up from where she sat on the floor and stood to her full height, shortened by age and weariness. She was still shorter than her older sister, but she was an imposing figure when needing to be. Kikyo's eyes looked almost closed, she was glaring so hard at her sister.

"Kikyo, ye must leave this place. Your time here is over, ye have no cause to wander the earth." Kaede's eye softened, while Kikyo's hardened. "Inuyasha and Kagome are in love, let the lad move on with his life, he followed you into death before, and your debt has been repaid. Ye need not drag him into hell with ye." 

Kikyo fairly shook with her anger at this point. Kaede could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

"Where do your loyalties lie little sister? I am your family, and I will take him now, before anything else can happen between him and MY reincarnation." She chuckled softly, a haunting sound. "The little fool," she spat softly, "Thinks he can get rid of me? We'll see about that..."

Kikyo turned again to look at her sister, the one whose childhood she had missed. And the woman who knew more than Kikyo herself did, though the dead miko was too blind and arrogant to see it. What she saw was an opportunity, to finally repay Inuyasha for all the pain and anguish he had caused her. No matter that it was Naraku who had done the deceiving, for to Kikyo, she had died with hateful thoughts of Inuyasha, the poor boy hanyou who she thought she had loved. But love was a mystery now, one she could never solve, let alone touch once more.

Kaede could see the pain in her sister's eyes, the betrayal that kept Kikyo moving forward. Kaede knew that if Kikyo let go of that betrayal and forgave Inuyasha, she would probably cease to exist, having nothing left to "live" for. 

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak once more, but a sigh that escaped the kitsune's mouth stopped her. She looked at the little slumbering demon, then glared at her sister once more. 

"I will have him, little sister. And my reincarnation will not be able to stop me." And with that final harsh whisper, Kikyo left as quietly as she had come.

"Kagome?" the kitsune sat up and rubbed his eyes with his little paws. Kaede crawled over to him, holding him tight against her chest.

"It's alright little one, it'll be alright," she reassured him, even as her silent tears fell into his hair as she rocked him back to sleep.

  
  
  
  


Flying through the trees, Inuyasha thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. It was soooo strange. He'd spent so long trying to hide his feelings from Kagome, while hurting her in the process, and now, not only were his feelings known, but Kagome had developed a slight distrust in him. After all that time putting her down and being with Kikyo, she almost didn't believe that he didn't want Kikyo. He'd have to clear that up once and for all before anything else could go wrong.

He looked down at the miko in his arms, who was snuggling against his chest with a smile on her pretty little face. He spared a few seconds to kiss her brow, then kept going to Kaede's hut. Now that Kagome was his mate - _Oh Kami Oh Kami Oh Kami Oh Kami - _he felt so possessive about her, and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her every ten seconds.....make that five.....

He still couldn't believe that they HAD mated. It was such a drastic step, and he wasn't sure that either of them were really ready for it. Maybe, just maybe, they could still act like teenagers. Right? Just two teenagers who were madly in love. And who hadn't mated. Inuyasha made a face. Because of the mating process, his body had the urge to repeat the process all the time. But, of course, Kagome's didn't. Or so he thought. 

Either way, they had decided not to mate again until Kagome found out if she was pregnant or not - Kami forbid - and until they were both ready. _Emotionally, not physically, _he had to remind himself. HE might be physically ready, but emotionally.... he didn't know. He heaved a heartfelt sigh.

Finally they landed in front of the hut and Inuyasha walked inside. Kaede was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, but Inuyasha knew that she wasn't asleep. Shippou was on her lap, but he actually _was_ asleep. Inuyasha sat down carefully, leaning against the wall like Kaede, cradling the sleeping Kagome in his arms.

They sat that way in a comfortable silence, both Kaede and Inuyasha aware of the others' wakefulness. Then Miroku and Sango blustered into the hut, happy grins seemingly plastered onto their faces. Inuyasha's mouth twitched, and he discreetly lifted his nose to smell them. No, _they_ hadn't mated, but their scents were definitely on each other. Inuyasha smiled as he met Miroku's eyes. Miroku grinned back, then smiled softly down at Sango, who then blushed prettily.

"So what's all this about?" Inuyasha asked them, his own grin so wide that his fangs were quite visible. The pair of humans merely smirked to themselves and sat down as well, Sango leaning her head on Miroku's shoulder as his arm went around her. The smile never left Inuyasha's face.

"I see," he said. And then Kagome woke up.

"Sango? Miroku?" she sat up in Inuyasha's lap and knuckled her eyes sleepily. She looked at the couple, yawned, then her eyes went wide at their position. Miroku smiled sweetly at her, and winked, while Sango bit her lip with a smile. Kagome screeched happily, ran to Sango, and pulled her out the door. 

Miroku's face fell and he and Inuyasha stared at each other, both lost for words. Miroku's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, and Inuyasha smirked at him. Miroku frowned thoughtfully.

"So where _did_ you two run off to?" he asked innocently. Inuyasha coughed violently and couldn't stop the blush that came to his face. He wouldn't meet the monk's eyes. Miroku laughed out loud. "I see, Inuyasha. No need to speak just yet. I'm sure Kagome will tell Sango, who will then tell me...." Inuyasha glared at him then, and he stopped talking with a smile.

  
  
  
  


"Sango! What happened!? You two were being....close!" Kagome tried to search her friend's eyes. Sadly, Sango wouldn't answer, just kept giggling. Kagome was laughing too, but she really wanted to know.

"Sango pleeeeeease, tell me!" she pleaded, holding Sango's hand. Finally the taijiya looked at Kagome, her eyes filling with happy tears.

"Kagome....after you left...." she broke off in another fit of giggles. Exasperated and tired, Kagome yanked Sango down onto a rock to sit down. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome sat down too. She reached again for Sango's hands to control her, but to her surprise, the demon slayer launched herself at Kagome.

Kagome laughed as she held Sango, who was crying and laughing at the same time. Finally, she let go and pulled back, wiping her eyes. She looked up at Kagome with a watery smile.

"He proposed to me Kagome-chan...." Sango laughed a little more as Kagome's eyes widened. "I was so surprised.....I never....." she hiccupped and sat back down again. Kagome was still trying to digest the information presented to her. Finally she spoke.

"Do you, love him, Sango?" she asked quietly. Sango smiled back and nodded shyly. Kagome smiled too. "But, I mean, why did he ask now? Did you tell him or something?" Sango opened her mouth to speak but she bit her lip instead, shaking her head with another blush. Kagome raised an eyebrow. _What's this now?_

"So....what happened?" Sango looked down as she answered the question with a dreamy smile.

"He, I mean, I.....I knocked him out, like I usually do, but then..." her eyes glazed over and she chuckled. "I was dragging him behind me, and Shippou did something to him that made me laugh uncontrollably, and Miroku took the opportunity to tackle to me the ground." Kagome made a sound of protest but Sango didn't hear it and she continued. "He had me pinned to the ground, and he asked me to say his name, but, I couldn't.....and then he kissed me."

"KISSED YOU???!!!" How could he do that!?" Kagome shot up from her sitting position and began to pace until Sango pulled on her hand. She looked down at her friend, still frowning. To her surprise, Sango was smiling. Kagome sat down again, pouting.

"Kagome, it wasn't like that. He was gentle, and....I liked it." Sango blushed and continued despite the noises Kagome was making under her breath. "Then you guys came back, and then left again." Kagome's blush went unnoticed here. "And he asked me to follow him, because he wanted to ask me a question." Sango played with her undone hair thoughtfully as she kept going. "He told me that his kiss was a question for me, and I knew then that he loved me too. So I said his name instead of a yes or a no." Kagome's eyes widened. Sango had never said his name before, it was strange to think that it was being said now.

"Then he said that he had another question, and before I knew it, he was asking me to marry him, Kagome-chan." She met her friend's eyes to see happy tears. 

They giggled and laughed and hugged, both of them happy within their own little worlds. Finally Sango pulled away and eyed her friend thoughtfully. She'd seen Kagome in Inuyasha's arms as they entered the hut, and that wasn't an unusual position.....but _something_ was different. Something in the way he held her....

"Kagome? What happened with you and Inuyasha when you left?" It was an innocent question, but unfortunately it could not receive an innocent answer. Kagome gulped and looked cautiously up at her friend.

"Promise you won't kill me?" she asked quietly. Sango's eyes widened marginally but she nodded. Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well....you know I was injured bad....but when Inuyasha was taking me to Kaede's, I got a little worse, and....." She broke off and looked at Sango, embarrassed. "I told him in a fever that I love him. And then I woke up right when he was telling me how much he loved me back....and we kinda kissed a lot...." Sango giggled. Then she hugged her friend's shoulders. She knew how much she loved Inuyasha, and how the hanyou never returned her affections. Before, anyway.

"But Kagome, that was before we got to you right? I meant later. What happened then?" Kagome pouted.

"I was getting to that...." But she didn't say anything other than that, just played with the edge of her skirt for a while. Finally Sango lifted Kagome's chin with a gentle hand. To her surprise, Kagome's eyes held tears.

"Kagome, you know you can tell me anything..." Kagome dropped her eyes and Sango let go.

"Sango...I'm.....ashamed, kind of." She looked back up suddenly. "I don't regret it at all! That's not it....I just don't think I was....ready for it." she finished quietly. Sango was confused.

"Ready for what?"

Kagome giggled. "We mated Sango. MATED." she giggled a little more, even as she started to cry. Sango was scared. _Mated?_ Since when did Kagome and Inuyasha act that way? They were teenagers for goodness sake. Maybe not fifteen anymore, but still teenagers. And the Shikon no Tama wasn't complete! They still had Naraku to defeat! 

Then again, when would she and Miroku be married? Would that be possible even?

Sango reached to hold her friend, both of them weeping for an unknown and unsure future.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I know that was a really lame ending, and I'm STILL not writing what I planned to write. These characters have a mind of their own, I swear. I set out to write something and suddenly I'm more behind in my plan than I was before. Oy vey...oh well, this means that you guys will get a fic that's twice as long as I planned it to be....haha, I don't even know where I'm gonna end this thing...oh boy...I'm in for it huh? Hehe.... I guess I'll just have to keep going till I die.... ;-) Oh, btw, I update my profile and I tell you guys there when I'll probably update so I don't keep you in suspense. I try anyway. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me laugh....hehe.... I'm glad you guys like my writing, it's a way to get over my writer's block for my book (yes I'm writing a book) but I've hit a dead spot....so....this helps relieve writing stress....I'll get the next chapter up soon, I promise....


	11. Home Sweet Home

A/n: Alright guys, again, last chapter went way off where I planned it to go. And yeah, I threw Kikyo in there, I'm sorry. I don't like her either, but I'm trying to make this as real to the manga/anime as is possible. Heh....sort of :) Well, anywho... I tried to give this chapter more fluff so it's happy. Again, I don't have ANY idea where I'm going with this fic.... I'm seriously making it up as I type it.

Disclaimer : Ah, what the hell, I don't own him, get off my back already.....*runs and cries*

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10 - Home Sweet Home

Kagome and Sango finally pulled apart, sniveling and wiping their noses. They smiled shakily at one another, neither one feeling up to walking back and facing the boys. Without a word, they checked each others' faces to make sure they were good to go, then walked slowly back to the hut, arm in arm.

"Kagome, what are we going to do?" Sango asked quietly as they walked. Kagome sighed and sniffed.

"Wait, I guess...It's kind of up to them isn't it? I need to go home first though...." Sango glanced at her quickly, a pained look crossing her face before she looked resignedly back at the ground. Kagome smiled. "I'll only be gone for a day or two Sango. I just need....to check....something..." Kagome was glad that what remained of the dwindling darkness hid her blush. 

Together they looked to the east, watching the sun rise as they stood at the edge of the village. 

"Well," Sango said, breaking the tense silence, "At least we can still beat em up till we figure something out." They giggled, but sobered quickly with a sigh and trudged back into the hut.

Inuyasha leapt up, Miroku not far behind him. Luckily, Shippou still slept, so he didn't attack Kagome. The boys each took their appointed girl and escorted them into the hut. The girls smiled softly at them, before they both cuddled up into the arms of their loves.

It wasn't long before the two tired girls were fast asleep. Inuyasha cursed quietly with fondness at Kagome, since she'd told him she wanted to go home. This was delaying them, but he didn't mind at all. From the look on Miroku's face, the monk was having the same thoughts.

"Will you tell me now what passed between you two yesterday?" Inuyasha growled softly, and Kagome stirred in his lap. He stopped at once, but continued glaring at Miroku. In his head, he knew he had to tell Miroku sometime. If Sango didn't tell him first. 

He knew from the looks on the girls' faces when they walked in that they'd had a nice, long, lengthy, and therefore detailed, talk. He was disturbed to see tears on their faces and lingering ones in their eyes, but decided against blurting it out for once. He cursed his emotions for the hundredth time. _I'm going soft_....

They continued to nap, doze, and in Inuyasha's case, keep watch until the sun finally rose and was well into the sky. With a start and a sudden pressure on his stomach, Inuyasha woke up. _Damn, I fell asleep_....he thought, then, _Damn, stupid fox_.....came next.

"Kagoooomeeee, wake up!" Kagome yawned widely and grasped the little demon to her chest all in one fluid motion. Hugging him for a few seconds, she let go only when Inuyasha made a small noise deep in his throat. Both Kagome and Shippou opened their eyes then, while Shippou's continued to widen as he finally smelled what was going on in the bright, early morning.

"Inuyasha, why do-" Inuyasha quickly placed his hand over the little tyke's mouth and pulled him off Kagome, glaring at him with a look that said, _Shut up or you're dead._

Shippou gulped and nodded, just the slightest movement so as not to let everyone else know what had occurred. Satisfied, Inuyasha let go of him and proceeded to pick Kagome up, cradling her delicately in his arms.

Seeing this, Miroku quirked an eyebrow at Sango, who firmly shook her head in response. Despite this, Miroku dove down and attempted the impossible. 

Two seconds later, a Miroku in serious back pain and a hysterically giggling Sango were rolling around on the floor. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as well, before Inuyasha announced where they were going.

"Kagome needs to go back for a few days, and I'll be going with her." Kagome looked at him curiously at this, and he brought his mouth close to her ear, biting the lobe for good measure. 

"New moon," he whispered, then turned back to the other four beings (five with Kirara) occupying the hut. 

Miroku was bending over backwards, trying to get the kinks out of his spine, and Sango was attempting to massage his shoulders, which seemed to be making things worse. With a final laugh and a wave, and a blown kiss for Shippou, they left the hut in a flourish of red cloth.

"Sango, my dear?"

"Yes hou....Miroku?" she said shyly. The monk grinned, pulling her to him and kissing her sweetly. Sango clung to him, her knees shaking traitorously beneath her.

At this point, Kaede decided that a few more minutes of sleep would work wonders for her...

  
  
  


"Are you sure you want to go back with me." Kagome asked her hanyou as they flew through the trees. 

"Feh, why wouldn't I wench?" Kagome grinned up at him, and he almost stumbled. Why the hell was she smiling like that?

"I wondered when you'd come back to me...." she whispered. He tried to hide his grin. _That's a first.... I thought girls liked the emotional wimps..._

They continued until they reached a break in the trees and the clearing with the well came into sight. Kagome jumped out of Innuyasha's arms and prepared to leap into the well when an arm snaked out and wrapped itself around her waist.

Surprised, Kagome let Inuyasha hold her close for a second before he pulled back, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Just in case I'm kicked out...." He grinned into her face for a moment before softly capturing her lips, somehow trying to convey his love to her without words. She giggled into his mouth, and Inuyasha purred back. With a final nip on the lip, the hanyou pulled them abruptly into the well.

They landed with an "ummph" on the modern day side, and Inuyasha gave Kagome another quick kiss while they were hidden before bounding up inside the shrine. Inuyasha held her as they stood, small noises coming from outside, but no one was waiting. Kagome tried to struggle, but soon gave up and enjoyed the moment.

Inuyasha sighed into her hair, breathing in her scent every other second.

"Kagome, what are we going to tell your mom? Won't she be mad?" _That you mated a hanyou.... _The words rang in his head, refusing to leave. Kagome's bell-like laughter brought him back to earth.

"Inuyasha, I've given up believing that my mother will _ever_ be mad. And we'll tell her the truth, she'll understand." She smiled up into his face as he pouted.

"We? I doubt your mom would want to talk to _me_." _Actually, I'm counting on it_, he thought, a shred of hope in his voice.

"Nonsense Inuyasha, you're.....well, you're part of the family...." she blushed at her own words, biting her lip to keep her from erupting in giggles at the thought. Inuyasha smirked. 

"Feh, I knew that."

So, hand in hand, they walked out of the shrine and into Kagome's house. Or they tried anyway. Souta tackled Inuyasha before they could get there.

"Inu no ani-san!" The boy screamed, throwing all his weight at the older boy. Inuyasha tried to make a sound of protest, but it was most assuredly squashed before it could escape his lips. To add to Kagome's laughter, Buyo sauntered up, shaking his little neko butt before jumping on top of the dog pile [couldn't help it...] and laying down.

Finally Kagome picked Buyo up and lightly kicked Inuyasha in the ribs.

"Come on dog-boy, you can pound this little guy, no problem," she said, using Buyo's paws to gesture at Souta. The boy's eyes got wide as saucers. They got teary as they looked down at his hero.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you ani-san?" Inuyasha attempted a sigh of defeat, but it hurt. So he settled for a glare of victory instead.

"I might if you don't get off me and help tackle your sister." Souta nodded, finding this reasonable as Kagome sloooowly backed away from the boys.

"Oooh no you don't, nuh-uh..." Inuyasha grinned and Souta followed his example, looking like a cat about to pounce on his prey. 

"You called me dog-boy, that's wolf-turd's line, and I ain't hearing it out of your mouth again!" With this, he tackled her to the ground, his breath leaving him once again as Souta belly-flopped on top of them and slid of like a flattened bug.

Souta lay on the ground for a minute, watching his sister and his hero roll around on the ground, giggling and seemingly biting each others' noses. With a grunt he pushed himself up and shrugged at them before departing.

Panting, Kagome glared into golden orbs of light, which at the moment were flickering in arrogant mischief. They softened, and he bent his head to kiss her sweet, soft lips when -

"Aneeee-saaan! Mom wants to seeeee yoooooooooooooou!!!!"

"Little brat, I'm gonna rip his hair out when I get the next chance...." 

"Hey Kagome, that was my line!" he protested.

____________________________________________________________________________

Aaaalrighty, I'm leaving it there on that little happy note while I figure out what to write for the next chapter. Hey, don't complain, at least I update frequently....hehe, don't kill me if I don't update again in less than a week though... boyfriend's coming home....make-up tests in Japanese..... history assignments that I never did.....my brother's baseball games.....hehe, boys in tight pants....thaaaat's a funny one.... so ya see why right? Yeah, so don't kill me...Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!! And that's coming from an Irish/Scottish girl, so be happy, it's from the source!!! (In case you couldn't tell from my horribly common last name right?) Hehe, buh-bye ... -Ariana


	12. The Truth Comes Out

A/n: I'm sorry for the last chapter...that's almost embarrassing, really. But I was seriously half asleep when I wrote that....took about half an hour right before I went to bed. That's why it was ridiculous and had like, no real story content. And just because I speak Japanese doesn't mean I always get it right. So if you happen to see an error, and you know for a fact that it is one, please tell me. :)

Oh, thank you for all your reviews you guys, I love every single one of you that took the time to do it. And, in answer to your review Arunda, I meant that they fell asleep in the position, and Inuyasha hadn't moved back enough for it to fall out of there. So it was just kinda....left there.....Come on, I had to think of something awkward and funny, whadaya want!? Heeheehee....I hope I clarified that for you...my fault for not adding way more description than was necessary.... ;)

Speaking of penises.... -----(inside joke, don't worry about it)..... my Scottish grandparents are here, and my (drunk...though he won't admit it) grandad just called me "Whisky-eyes" Sorry, felt I had to share that with you cause it makes me think of Inuyasha. For those of you who don't know, (and who obviously aren't Scottish) whisky is a really deep gold/yellow/brown. Yeah, that's my little random connection for ya'll. Ok, enough of my rambling, here's your story....

Disclaimer: Sorry, no ownie the cutie....*sheds a tear* 

Chapter 11 : Let's Talk...

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Souta into the house, holding each other's hand as though in defiance of her mother and what she might possibly say. Souta looked back at one point and blushed a little bit, seeing what was really going on. Before, he thought they were being....playful.

Now he knew otherwise.....ooooh the blackmail....

Inuyasha glanced around, spotting slightly familiar things and taking his courage from them. Finally, he sneakily leaned over a little more to breathe in Kagome's scent, which was sure to calm him down. Sadly, the change in her scent due to their mating hit him, which reminded him why they were there, and he started to freak out all over again. _I'm gonna die_... And he said as much.

Kagome snorted, amused. "Inuyasha, you are NOT going to die. Get a grip." He took her quite literally and gripped her hand tightly with a small smirk. If she was joking around it couldn't be that bad....right?

Kagome winced and punched his arm in retaliation as her mother walked in. The kind woman looked from her daughter, to who she viewed as her son, and the hand holding them together. And she grinned.

Inuyasha slowly narrowed his eyes at her. _Grinning_...._.that can't be good_...

Her mother looked expectantly at Kagome, awaiting an answer for this sudden change in attitude toward each other. Kagome gulped in answer. Seeing this, her mother let out a throaty, bubbly laugh that was very endearing and made the couple relax just a pinch. 

"Come on in and sit down you two, you must be tired. Would you like some ramen Inuyasha?" He nodded, slightly shy of this woman and this situation in this still-slightly-strange area. The woman saw his discomfort and placed a hand on his shoulder as she brushed past him to get the ramen.

The couple stood there in the middle of the kitchen, as Kagome's mother bustled around them making a lunch for the three of them. Souta was to be excluded from this discussion. She could tell by their unease that they were there to discuss something. She could only pray....

"You two are in my way, go sit down." She said, smiling happily. _Oh, happy day_....

"O-ok mom..." Kagome tugged on the hanyou's hand to make him sit down beside her. He was so uncharacteristically quiet that he was starting to scare her. Usually he had at least _something_ to say. Even an insult would be welcomed at this point. Instead, they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally -FINALLY- the ramen and the tea was ready, and Kagome's mother brought the tray of food to the table. Kagome's mother sat down immediately and began to eat, while Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and then slowly began to eat. Inuyasha, as per usual, slurped his ramen, though he was slow going about it.

After about 5 minutes of torture, which she _had _planned, the cruel woman smiled at the two, looking from frightened face to frightened face. With a wink, she said, a little too calmly:

"So, when am I getting my grandchildren?" 

Now, she of course had no idea exactly what had transpired between her daughter and Inuyasha, and therefore had meant it as "So, are you getting married soon or what?" This, as can be expected, did not get the best of results.

Hearing this, Inuyasha's eyes widened to an alarming size, and he bolted out the door and hid in Goshinboku. Kagome got up quickly as well, but actually tried to answer her mother.

"Mom, how did you - I mean, we didn't....but, we kinda....MOOOOM!!!!" And with that parting comment, she took Inuyasha's lead and fled the scene. 

Kagome's mother sat alone and dejected, trying to digest her daughter's broken speech and deciphering the body language. She'd said something like that before, but why would the reaction change now, unless.....

"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!"

Kagome winced when she heard her name, and so did the hanyou clinging to her for safety. They breathed in and out deeply, feeling extremely safe in the upmost branches of the ancient tree. They huddled and squirmed, trying to mold into the tree and hide themselves from what appeared to be a mother's impending fury.

To their surprise, Kagome's mother came running to them with a smile gracing her youthful features. They stared at her in suspicion, not trusting what they were seeing. The woman laughed.

"You two! How could you do something like that without telling me?! I'm not mad, exactly, it's just a little unexpected! Kagome, please, I'm not mad at you, it's a blessing. And Inuyasha...." 

He looked down at her, a small whimper escaping his throat. Kagome squeezed him reassuringly. The woman's face below softened at him, and it's smile grew so loving and understanding that he wanted to throw himself at her and cry. Thank Kami he had some form of pride left. After so much emotional release over the past week, he felt very strange without any walls or blockades up.

Taking his cue, he "Keh'd" in reply. Kagome giggled. This was Inuyasha as she knew him. This was the Inuyasha she had fallen in love with. The one who wouldn't tell his own....well... brother the time of day. The one who for some strange and confusing reason was extremely cute when pouty and defensive. When you weren't pissed off at him.

"Inuyasha, I already think of you as my son, and you know I would welcome you into my home at any time, no matter what." She grinned up at them again. "And now you really _are_ part of the family." She frowned thoughtfully, then directed her gaze back at Kagome. "So when is my grandchild due?"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open wide and they spluttered for a few seconds. Kagome finally regained her speech abilities.

"Mom, I don't even know if I am...._pregnant_..." Oohoohoo, what a strange word to say in such a context.... "That's why we came here." 

"Ah, I see, well come on down and we'll go find out, won't we?" 

"Kagome, she doesn't bite does she?"

"At this point Inuyasha, I don't think I know anymore."

____________________________________________________________________________

Tadaaaaa!!! Ok, I know, another pathetically short chapter, but it's all I can handle right now. Sorry guys. It's now...11:30 on Thursday night, and I'll post this tomorrow, first thing when I get home from school. Sooo... hmm.... maybe I'll start on the next chapter hmmm?? Oh yeah, tell me when I'm making them totally OOC, ok? I know at some points it's a tad necessary, but I would like you to help me. After all, this is for your enjoyment, no? Alright, email me or review any questions! Thanks a bundle guys....Oh....my grandpa says hi. And so does his whisky. Hehe, ever seen a little old lady take out her drunk husband? I have....muahaha....it's a bonny sight if you ever get the chance. Please take it if it's at all possible. Later days! -Ariana


	13. Visitors

A/n: Ok guys, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, really. Things have been bad lately... so yeah, I'm really sorry, this isn't much of a satisfactory chapter, but I promise the next one will have something better in it... Like, fluff or something... St. Bride, I'm pathetic...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own him, gave up denying it... so sad...

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 - Visitors

Inuyasha leapt out of the tree with Kagome, silently following the girl's mother. 

She didn't seem mad at all, just kind of happily confused. _She's happy?_ Inuyasha thought curiously. _Why isn't she hitting me on the head with something, or banishing me for taking Kagome like I did? _He smirked to himself. _If she asks, I'll say Kagome started it. She did too..._

Kagome sighed to herself. Leave it to her mom to act calm and cool about her daughter losing her virginity to a half-demon. _Ooh, that sounds bad doesn't it... Hehe, I'm a rebel_.... 

Both her mother and Inuyasha looked curiously at Kagome when she chuckled to herself, but she didn't seem to notice. Shrugging, her mother kept walking, dwelling in her own happy thoughts.

_Surely they know that I'm not really mad? I'm a little angry of course, she's my only daughter... But she's 18 now, and she has the right to do whatever she wants. I'm so happy for them_..._It took three damn long years but it's happened. Not quite the way I expected but_.... She looked behind her at the couple, Inuyasha blushing as he softly rubbed his nose in the crook of Kagome's neck while he carried her. _They're happy, so I'm happy._

_ Of course, I won't be entirely happy until I have my grandchildren..._

The entered the house again, and Souta looked up from where he was sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiled when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome. Now he really _was_ going to have a big brother! 

"Souta, could you leave for a minute please? I'd like to speak to your sister and Inuyasha for a minute." His mother asked. The boy pouted and left the room sulking. He wanted to know what was going on! Once Souta left the room, Kagome and Inuyasha took the couch and her mom sat on a chair opposite them. Inuyasha took Kagome's small hand in his.

"Well now," Kagome's mother began, "What do you two plan on doing?" They stared at her for a moment, trying to think. Inuyasha was about to tell her that they already were mates, and that nothing more needed to be done. But he decided that neither of the women would appreciate that. Besides, he'd know if she was pregnant in a few days. He was a hanyou after all. Youkai always knew when their mates were pupping. 

"Well, Mom, I think we're just going to hang out here for a few days to figure everything out. That's all." Kagome said, breaking the silence with a smile. Her mother nodded.

"And what if you're pregnant? Are you going to stay here or go back? What would be better for the babe?" Kagome blushed a little.

"Mooom, we don't even know if I'm pregnant, I told you that. It was kind of... an accident more than anything else. This was definitely not planned." Inuyasha grunted. _An accident huh?_

Kagome quickly looked at Inuyasha. She hadn't meant it like that. She smiled lightly and squeezed his hand in reassurance. Then she looked back at her mother, who was smiling very happily at the two.

"And marriage? Will you two get married?" she asked. Kagome bit her lip and looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha. From what Sango and Shippou had managed to let slip, mating was basically marriage for youkai. She fingered the mark on her neck tenderly as she replied.

"Well... not really. See, when....we uh.... mated, it's basically like a marriage anyway. So going through a human marriage wouldn't really be needed. I'll be safer now, because youkai will know that I'm his and no other's." Inuyasha smirked to himself._ All mine_....

"Oh, I see. So... you don't want a marriage?"

"Come on Mom, I'm 18. And anyway, all my friends will want to come and-"

"Oh, that reminds me, your friends called and said that they wanted to see you. After you all graduated, you never see them anymore. I told them to come over for dinner, but I didn't know you'd be here."

Kagome stared at her mother, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Inuyasha grinned and put a hand under her chin to close her mouth. She glared at him and attempted to bite his fingers, without any satisfying results unfortunately. The hanyou looked at the older woman with a frown.

"Can we hide?"

Kagome's mother rolled her eyes at the hanyou. Obviously that wasn't an option. Kagome rose with a smile and faced Inuyasha with a wink.

"Come on Inuyasha. You'll be human tonight remember? No worries." He still grumbled as he took her outstretched hand and got up with her. The woman rose from her chair with another mysterious smile that seemed only too familiar these days.

"So... would you two like to go upstairs and change?"

"MOTHER!"

  
  
  
  


Ayame looked up to see her other best friend and a strange young man descending from upstairs. She curiously looked to Kagome's mother, who was smiling a little mysterious smile. The just-out-of-school girl looked to her other friends for clarification. Was this the same boy they'd met a few years earlier? (A/n: In a manga that I really can't remember at this point, they do meet him... briefly..it was actually a very funny chapter...)

Eri returned the confused look, adding a shrug to it as Kagome and the now revealed and completely human Inuyasha grudgingly took seats at the table. Well, judging from Inuyasha's face, _he_ was fairly hostile over the idea, but at least Kagome was smiling.

"Hey you guys, long time no see!" she awkwardly waved at them from her sitting position and quickly gave up that novelty. It hurt her elbows.

Her three friends smiled back, though Yuka looked almost as mad as Inuyasha. 

"Where have you been these past weeks Kagome! We tried to call but you were never home!" she paused here and looked over Kagome thoughtfully. "You're not sick again are you? Because that would just suck." Kagome looked at her friend curiously and managed to stifle a laugh. 

"No, Yuka, I'm not sick. I've just been spending a lot of time with Inuyasha," he grunted in agreement, "And that's all. I'm not sick, I swear." _Thank god school is over_... _I don't think Grandpa would have been able to come up with anymore illnesses_... A brief wave of sadness overcame her at the remembrance of the deceased old crocker... _I wish I could have thanked him for it_...

But before she knew it, Kagome was swept into conversations with her friends, reliving old times and old unsuccessful dates with the boy now dubbed "Hobo". At these key points Inuyasha visibly tensed every time the goof-ball's name was mentioned - _Incorrectly_..._stupid hobo _- and Kagome, the only one who noticed, succeeded in calming him down by placing a gentle hand on his jean-clad thigh. (A/n: doesn't 'thigh' seem oddly wrong when used on males?....sorry....)

He relaxed slightly, taking comfort ion Kagome's presence. As usual. Sometimes he wanted to slap himself for becoming so.... strange and different around her, but it couldn't be helped. Trying not to fall in love with her had definitely not worked. But he smiled as he thought blissfully, and somewhat distractedly, of a future presented to his mind's eye that contained Kagome... flowers... little triangle-eared pups... and.... bananas?

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to lover-boy! We were wondering if we could yank Kagome away for a few seconds. That alright? Right, we'll see you later then!" And with that, the three young women really did yank a rather reluctant Kagome away from her hanyou. With the offending banana as well.

The hanyou looked wistfully at the doorway where the women had departed. He pouted for a while before realizing that he wasn't alone. (Ominous evil laugh entered here....sorry...) Kagome's mother looked up at Inuyasha a bit worriedly before smiling and downing the last of her "tea". 

_Right... so now what do I do... wait for Kagome in her room or something? _With a rather unsettling smile, he rose from the table and, distracted once again, even bowed slightly at Kagome's mother before dashing up the stairs.

_Oooook_...._ now I'm all alone and it's all my fault_....And with that happy thought she stood up with a sigh to pour herself some more tea.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I know, I'm an evil heartless bitch for taking so long to update and giving you a short crummy chapter. But really, I am _so_ not having the best week. I caught this nasty little bugger of a cold that is keeping me away from school....gosh darn that.... and to top that off, I actually had to spend an hour (during which many tears were shed) trying to break up with my boyfriend...poor bloke... he really really really doesn't take signs very well.... again, exactly like Kouga... Too bad I don't have an Inuyasha to defend my honour or ..... something.... and now I have tremendous writer's block.... well...if any of you are still reading... thanks for listening, and I really hope I post soon, but I might be too busy hacking my head off.... I hate viruses.... - Ariana__

  



	14. Still Visiting

A/n: Well, thanks for all your reviews guys, I really mean it. They motivate me to write more. Because when an author feels like they aren't being read, it's pretty awful, and we don't feel motivated to write. So while I don't support the whole, "gimme 5 reviews or I'm not writing" gimmick, it really does make the author feel more appreciated. Well, anyway, I'm feeling a little better, and my (ex)boyfriend is leaving to go back to Seattle, sooo... I have more time to write for you guys! And I know, right now it feels like this fic is going absolutely nowhere, but I found a song that is PERFECT for something...although what I'll have to write will be sad... but it'll all end up happy, I swear. And I want to apologize for so many gloomy chapters in the beginning, I'm a cynical/sarcastic person, which I've realized is not a good mix... so sorry. Anyway, here's your chappie! It's short...I'm sorry...

Disclaimer: I ran out of funny little things to say..... oh well... you guys can just go back and read the funny stuff to realize that no, I don't own Inuyasha or the related.....stuff....

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Still Visting...

"Kagome, is he still all jealous and stuff?"

"Does he still try to kill you sometimes?"

"WERE HIS EYES PURPLE?!"

"Guys, please, he's really alright now, everything's fine, I swear! And yeah... they're purple." Kagome sighed, exasperated. _But I like them better when he's normal_...

"So you're safe with him? Didn't he have white hair before Kagome?"

"Yeah, remember? He bleached it!"

"Well....umm..." Kagome fumbled. She'd forgotten how they had met Inuyasha years ago. It was so far behind in her memory that she barely remembered details. Except for that one little....

"So he's been seeing you for 3 years now? Or is it 4....wow Kagome, you're good at this dating thing aren't you!"

Kagome sighed again. Even out of school, her friends were as ditzy and crazy as ever. This whole dinner thing wasn't really going as well as she'd liked. She'd hoped that her friends would act a teeny bit more mature. She wondered suddenly if she was this ditzy...

"Well, we weren't really going out before remember? It was...weird."

"Yeah," said Ayame, "So, what happened to his ex-girlfriend?" Kagome sat still for a minute, wondering the same thing.

"Well... I'm not too sure where she is or anything like that...."

"But, Inuyasha isn't still after her right? Ditching you or anything?" Kagome smiled shyly. 

"Actually, we're kind of.... engaged I guess." she blushed as she said it, and her friends gaped at her in disbelief. As usual, Yuka found her voice first.

"Kagome... you're.... but whyyyy!?" She dragged out the word and all the other girls jumped at her disbelieving tone. "You're only 18!"

"I know Yuka, but we -"

"There are so many other guys you could date! Why the hell are you giving that up?!"

Kagome stared at Yuka, disbelief and shock written all over her face. Finally she shook her head slowly and laughed.

"Come on Yuka, grow up, who knows what'll happen between now and tomorrow? I might never see him again, or a yo... I mean, a... yogurt... could...poison me! Yeah, and then were would I be? Besides," she grinned at her friends and they couldn't help but smile back. "I love him."

Ayame smiled. "So she finally admits it."

"Why yogurt? You were gonna say something else weren't you..." Kagome quickly cut Eri off before anyone got too suspicious and blurted out 'youkai!'. Not that they were ever going to guess _that_.

"You guys, I'm really happy you came over, but I really have to go to bed. Tomorrow, me and Inuyasha have to visit his old grandmother and his cousins. They're...son really misses me if I'm gone for too long." Her friends looked sad at this news, but they got up from their seats anyway.

"It's alright," Ayame said. "We'll see you later Kagome." And she hugged Kagome, just to make sure there were no hard feelings. Yuka nodded, and went to hug Kagome too.

"Yeah, we'll come visit you sometime next week ok? Try to be home next time." They dragged Eri away after her hug.

"But what about the yogurt!? And why are they purple!?" Ayame laughed as she walked out the door, then turned back with a smile.

"Congratulations Kagome! Say bye to Inuyasha for us!" And with that, she and a laughing Yuka dragged Eri away, who was also laughing hysterically while struggling to free herself and see purple eyes again.

Kagome stood hugging herself for a moment, smiling and thinking wistfully about school and all the friends that she no longer saw every day. Or every other day, as it seemed to have been. Luckily, Inuyasha had let her (she had forced him to let her) go to school enough that she graduated from all her schooling, though she wasn't going to college. She hadn't got a job either, and her friends were almost worried for her. 

But now that everything with Inuyasha was better, and things were becoming more defined in their relationship, she was willing to spend all of her time over in the feudal era. Not that she didn't already...

Smiling happily, she almost skipped up the stairs to her room. Opening the door, she peered inside and her smile only got wider. Her silly little -now human -hanyou was curled up under her blankets on her bed... a bed that was suddenly larger? She turned slowly around and glared at the mother figure behind her. The woman was beaming, and winking very suggestively. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked inside, giving her mother a final dirty look as she all but slammed the door.

She leaned against the closed door, looking at Inuyasha. He looked so harmless and cute all asleep like that. As though he actually weren't a huge egotistical jerk when he was awake. Sighing, Kagome walked over to her dresser, pulled out her pajamas and began to get dressed.

Inuyasha sneakily opened an eye, catching a glimpse of the undressing Kagome. He smiled to himself and continued to watch, closing the suspicious body part when she turned back around.

Her eyebrow raised when she saw a very faint pink on his cheeks, and a smile curving his lips. Groaning at his behavior, she lightly kicked the bed. 

Inuyasha chuckled, and opened both his eyes to look at her. She was frowning, but her eyes were dancing with amusement. She was almost tempted to sit him, but she managed to hold it in and just stood with her hands on her hips with a condescending look. He only grinned and reached out to tug on her wrist. Still frowning, she let herself be dragged to the bed until he hugged her around her belly. He tried to sniff at it, but just pouted.

"I can't tell yet."

"We could just get a pregnancy test," she smiled down at him as she said it, wondering about his reaction. Sure enough, his eyes widened curiously and he gazed up at her.

"You have tests? How do you test?"

Kagome bit her lip and tried not to laugh. "You pee on it." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Obviously the idea didn't please him at all.

"That doesn't sound too good. We'll wait." Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha would know better than any test possibly could. "So," he continued, still rubbing against her belly. "When you coming to bed?" He looked innocently up at her with a Miroku-looking smile. She pursed her lips and gave him a thoughtful look. 

"I dunno, I'm not really that tired... Maybe I should just-" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence, and pulled her onto the bed and ultimately on top of him. He made a sound of protest when an elbow hit his stomach, but otherwise held her tight as she struggled to free herself. 

"You know you're not winning this one right?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Oookay guys, I've come up with a plan. Well, not really a plan, but I think this will work better. As of now, I have 5 days of school-work to make up from being absent, and I have 3 tests this week that I need to cram for...tonight. So... I'm posting this -annoyingly short - chapter, and then I'm going to write a fatty chapter to make up for it, but it might take a while. So I am very sorry, because I know what it's like to wait forever for an update.... took 6 months one time...*shudders* I'm not that bad and you know it. :) So maybe a week or two, until I catch up with my life. Hehe. Thanks again for your reviews people, it totally helps. Oh, while you're waiting for me, check out Rozefire. She's on my favorite author list. Seriously. Do it. NOW! Hehe...see you guys later. Luv ya! - Ariana


	15. Discoveries

A/n: Ok, so I lied. It wasn't a week, but this chapter is longer, I swear! At least... I hope it is... and believe me, I'm no where near done with this fic okay? I have it all planned out, and it will end happy. But, (I always hated the buts) it will be sad. I added the angst to the fic description for a reason. Just... stay with me okay? I just want to prepare you... cuz I'm nice and all... thank you for your reviews! You're all so funny... hehe, you make me laugh... thanks....

Disclaimer: I don't own him, now stop bugging me about it...

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14 - Discoveries

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, trying desperately not to laugh. It was quite obvious what he was doing, she was just trying to distract herself. He rubbed his nose directly under her ear, and it tickled fiercely. She twitched and giggled, and he growled and pulled her tighter to him. She eventually squeaked and tried to roll over, effectively pinning herself underneath the happy hanyou.

"Oh, that's great, this is -" he promptly shut her up by kissing her so sweetly she wanted to pass out right there. But that would definitely not be a good thing. He smiled as he pulled away, then bent his head back to her neck. He was still paying close attention to the skin under her ear, but now he was licking it, and that sent shivers up her spine that settled in the pit of her stomach. 

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up." Kagome pouted indignantly, but she couldn't really stay angry at him. It tickled. Finally she just sighed and relaxed, closing her eyes happily. She played with his hair, twitching every now and then because of what he was doing to her neck. Whatever it was he was doing...

She jumped when she felt his fangs though. "Hey! No fangs mister, that's..." she trailed off as he used said fangs to gently trace patterns on her skin, going back and licking what he'd done, then going back to nipping again. It was a very strange experience, and she felt a little light-headed.

She turned her head, kissing his cheek that was available near her face. She saw his cheeks pull back as he smiled against her skin, and he soon lifted his face from her tortured neck and kissed her back. The kiss was chaste for all of three seconds, and Inuyasha took the initiative to open his mouth and force his way into hers. She obliged, of course, and clung to his neck, her hands eventually gliding down to scratch his back. 

On a whim, she reached up to scratch the base of his ears, and he moaned against her mouth. She giggled against his, and pulled away to pay more attention to the fluffy white appendages. He glared at her even as he rumbled happily away, unable to control that reaction. She giggled some more, and he bent and licked her nose. She stopped rubbing his ears stunned, and he laughed as he attacked her lips again.

He pulled back after a few moments, his eyes slightly unfocused and hazy. But he tried to look into her eyes anyway, and smiled gently, if not a little ashamed. "I don't think we should..."

Kagome smiled at him, kissing his lips gently in answer. "No, not yet. I'm still...weird..." He raised an eyebrow, and she flushed. "I mean, I'm still getting used to _this_ here." He grinned.

"A little late Kagome."

"Ugh, you know what I mean." He shook his head, but he rolled off her anyway. She turned to face him and resumed playing with his hair. Inuyasha closed his eyes and loosely placed his one arm around her hip while the other stroked her face. Kagome looked over him for a minute, frowning thoughtfully. Finally he got tired of it.

"What are you looking at wench?" he asked gruffly. She smiled and looked up at him, plucking softly at his red garments.

"Do you always wear those things? You'd think they'd start to decay or _something_..." He frowned at her and tried to shake his head, but the bed got in the way. He resorted to blowing air into her face. She wrinkled her nose and giggled, but hopped off the bed before he could do anything further to her.

"Where you going?" he asked. Kagome didn't answer, she just walked over to her dresser. She rummaged through it for a while, and with a triumphant yell she yanked out a large pair of pajama pants. She threw them at Inuyasha, who caught them effortlessly, and continued to search.

A few minutes later, she threw an oversized shirt that she never wore at the confused hanyou on the bed. She turned and smiled, and her face fell when she saw him staring at her, the clothes behind him on the bed.

"Inuyasha, I gave you those so you could wear them." He looked back at them curiously, but made no move to pick them up. Instead, he stuck his tongue out at her and laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head. (Eep it rhymed...3 times!)

She growled softly and stomped over to him. Inuyasha's eyes widened marginally and he looked her up and down as if taunting her into doing something about it. Growling louder, she reached over him to pick up the clothes and throw them in his face. 

"Put em on you goofball! I'm sure they'd be more comfortable than that get-up!" He glared at her with mock hurt.

"You don't like my clothes Kagome?" She didn't buy the act and turned swiftly around, walking out of her room and closing the door behind her. She went downstairs, surprised to see Souta sitting on the couch watching TV. Again.

"Should you be up Souta?" She walked into the kitchen, opening the rice cooker to get left over rice. Thankfully, some was still warm. 

"Should you be up Souta?" He mimicked her voice snottily, but he never looked away from the TV. She rolled her eyes as she helped herself to a bowl of rice. She sat down at the table and began eating, wondering about Inuyasha.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Souta rise from the couch and walk over to where she sat. He stood in front of her and began attempting to distract her. He moved his arms, he danced around, and Kagome sat pretending not to notice. He leaned down and stared right in her face, but she refused to look up at him.

"Souta?" she never took her eyes away from her bowl of rice and kept eating.

"Yeah?" Without looking, she swiftly punched him in the gut, not hard, but he stumbled back surprised anyway. He started laughing, and went back to dancing around strangely. Kagome shook her head and resumed her midnight snack.

"Yo, whelp," The voice spoke from the stairway. "What the hell are you doing?"

Both Higurashi children turned and smiled at their hero. Souta however, had less restraint, and bounded up to him, throwing his arms around him with a smile. Suddenly he pulled back, scratching his head in an embarrassed way. Then he walked backwards up the stairs, waving frantically.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, confused, before shrugging and walking into the kitchen to join her. She smiled behind her rice bowl when she saw him wearing her old pajamas, and the huge t-shirt with Britney Spears' smiling face plastered onto it. He picked at the article of clothing as he stood in front of her.

"Friend of yours?" He was looking down at it with almost a look of distaste. "Her hair's almost like mine. She's not from here is she?" Kagome shook her head with a smile, placing the forgotten rice bowl onto the table.

"She's from America. That's halfway across the world," she added when he frowned. His eyes widened, and he looked back down at the shirt.

"So what's she doing on here?" Kagome laughed and stood up, hugging him happily. He didn't understand, but he hugged her back anyway. She pulled away and grinned into his face before pulling him to the couch.

"You're not tired are you?" She waited for him to shake his head before she made an excited noise that was really indescribable. She hopped up off the couch and searched through a couple boxes before pulling out a smaller box. She took out the DVD and popped it into it's player, then grabbed the remote and bolted back to the couch to rejoin Inuyasha. He was confused.

"What's going on?" She smiled as she forwarded through the credits that were in English anyway.

"We're gonna watch a movie silly. Now stay here, and don't push any buttons or I'll... subdue you, yeah I'll do that." And she got up again to go back into the kitchen. Soon the smell of butter filled the air, and Inuyasha lifted his nose to sniff delicately. Forgetting that idea, he took a bigger whiff and leaned back against the pillows contentedly. _That smelled good_..._but it can't be any better than ramen_..._ couldn't be_...

Oh, but it very well could be. Kagome pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and skipped over to the couch, and Inuyasha. She sat down with him, and munched happily away, waiting for the movie to start. Inuyasha was about to ask what they were doing while they could be sleeping, but took one look at the happy, contented look on Kagome's face and decided not to. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he squirmed around on the seat. Smelling the new food in such close proximity was tempting, and he couldn't resist trying it. A smile broke onto his face with his first bite, and he relaxed a little more as the movie started.

  


~~~*~~~

  


"Oh... look at the way he's staring at her... oh come on stupid! Kiss him already! God, how stupid are these Americans... look, they just stare at each other... for forever! Oh, good, they're kissing now... See Inuyasha, at least we don't goggle like owls at each other and blubber..." Kagome looked to her side at the hanyou, who was basically dead to the world, except that he was still trying to eat what was left of the popcorn.

Laughing softly, she took the bowl away from him, earning a slight whimper of protest from him. She pushed him over a little, then curled up against him. He woke up enough to realize she was there, and that she was almost asleep. The movie was still rolling though, and he watched the couple on the screen as they kissed and corny music played in the background, lulling him to sleep.

Before he did though, he caught a strange scent, something new that he'd never forget again. Frowning, he hunched over Kagome's form, trying to pinpoint it's location. Suddenly he stiffened, and a great big goofy smile appeared on his face. 

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome again, trying not to cry. Biting his lip so hard it began to bleed, he debated waking her up or telling her in the morning. The girl in his arms mewled softly in her sleep. Like a puppy.

Inuyasha grinned, but decided to wait till morning. Curling up against her once more, he placed a hand over her belly, and let himself drift to sleep with his mate in his arms.

~~~*~~~

  


Kagome opened her eyes, trying to blink away the remaining sleep. She tensed for a moment, unsure of where she was, before relaxing into Inuyasha's hold. She held his hand against her belly, playing idly with his claws. How did he manage to look so harmless and innocent when he was asleep?

The hanyou woke up, smiling lazily at Kagome before kissing her softly in greeting. He took in their surrounding, and he grinned once more as he remembered his discovery.

"Good morning Inuyasha," the girl said, stretching her aching limbs. He rolled off the couch and stretched as well.

"Morning," he replied loftily. As he bent down to touch his toes, he kissed Kagome's exposed belly on the way down, and grinned at her perturbed expression.

"That's icky. You kissed my blubber." He laughed soflty, rising up on his toes and stretching his arms behind his head.

"You ain't got no blubber. But it'll get big soon enough."

Kagome stared at him blankly, then frowned and stood up, pushing an accusatory finger into his chest.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked angrily. He quickly scooped her into an embrace. Inuyasha wanted to cry as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Gimme another reason why you'd get fat," he whispered softly.

Kagome seriously had to think for a moment, a frown etched across her brow. Was he being mean? Then her eyes became wide and she pulled back to look at him, shock written all over her pretty face.

"You mean..." Inuyasha was too happy for words, and kissed her deeply in answer. She squealed happily as she broke the kiss, jumping up and down for joy.

Inuyasha was happy too, but he managed to contain his excitement somewhat better than Kagome. He settled for squeezing Kagome tightly, almost cutting off her circulation and air supply. But Kagome didn't mind one little bit.

____________________________________________________________________________

See? That was longer right? And, in case you're really slow like one of my friends, Kagome is pregnant. Tadaaa!!! But again, this isn't the normal -" Kagome gets pregnant has a baby and they live happily ever after" - oh no, definitely not. I'm trying to put a spin on it. A nice, angst spin that'll blow ya'll away. Hehe, and I want it to be nice and long... So yeah, review!!! And wait patiently for the next chapter...hehe...yeah right....thank you! -Ariana 

  



	16. Unwanted Appearances

A/n: Hey my peoples! Ok, this is a long author's note btw... I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this out!... I'm really screwed with school... heehee, but I always have this little fic and you guys to keep me happy! Seriously, reviews make me happy. And I only just realized, haha... in the manga, much later, Miroku actually does ask Sango to marry him, and she agrees. It's all futuristic anyway. Like, "In the future would you ever marry me?" kind of thing. Sorry if that's a spoiler, but I thought you'd like to know... or maybe I had to clarify it for myself... hehe. Anyway, I'm aware that it's taking me longer and longer to finish chapters, and I'm really sorry. But unfortunately I'm still in school, and that requires much of my attention.

I would very much like to respond to reviews for once... hehe, I'm so pathetic, I read all my reviews again, and wrote every single one of you down. I want to thank you soooo much for writing reviews. Some of you (puffin, surfbratt, Kawaiibabe14, Kat14, SweetazKande, Just Me17, Purple-Sakura44, KagomeChan1414, Weirdo's Rule, and eekers) have wonderfully reviewed repeatedly! Crazy fools... hehe, but I love you guys. I can't really write down all of you, sorry, I just wanted to thank those of you who actually have stayed with me this far, and reviewed all the while.

Some of you asked questions, like, "how will Kagome's mother react to that?" (Thank you puffin, you motivated me to write the last few chapters) and that, as I said, has actually helped me when I'm in a tough spot. Puffin, again, thank you sooo much. You ask all the right questions. And thank you to those of you who respond to my complaining. Hehe, yeah, it's a waste of space to write how I feel that day, but I'm glad some of you are sympathetic, thanks. 

I'd like to say thanks to B (godessmoon@bolt.com) for telling me about my silly little mistake...that was very dumb of me, and I'm sorry to everyone else who noticed too. I sure as hell didn't....

And I have to say, yes, there will be some angst. I think it's cause my life is horribly dramatic and I'm getting my retaliation. Muahaha... no I'm just like that, sorry you guys. But I HATE sad endings, so you DEFINITELY won't get one of those. It will be happy, if that's any consolation. 

Ok, this was really really really really long...I'll shut up now, but thanks again guys, and have fun in your readings! 

Disclaimer : I don't own him, you should all know that, why do I still type this?

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 - 

Kagome hugged Inuyasha back like she'd never let go. He seemed to have the same idea in mind, but Mrs. Higurashi chose that precise moment to walk down the stairs. Seeing the two in a deep embrace, she rushed over, thinking there was something wrong.

"Sweetie, are you two alright?" She touched Kagome's shoulder gently, and her daughter looked up at her with glistening eyes and a beaming face. She looked at Inuyasha quickly, then looked back at her mother before hugging the woman.

"I'm pregnant Mom," she whispered. Her mother smiled gently and rubbed Kagome's back, gazing silently at Inuyasha. He shuffled nervously, still uncomfortable and shy around the kind woman. He never felt like he really belonged...

Some movement took place, and before he knew it, he was being embraced by Kagome's mom. 

"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you for loving my daughter," she said with a broken voice. The poor hanyou just smiled timidly and patted the woman on the head. So maybe he did belong...

"Let him breathe Mom..." Kagome giggled, "You're going to suffocate him."

"I think that's the point," he grumbled breathlessly. Mrs. Higurashi stumbled back, laughing and crying. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, much like Kagome was doing. Inuyasha shook his head. What was with girls and crying at everything? At least he could hold it in... 

Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and held him close, and he wrapped his arm around her in return. Kagome's mother stood there hugging herself, smiling at the picture the two of them made. Then she gathered herself and bustled out of the room, calling back, "I'll leave you two alone, I have to take Souta to his soccer game!" The couple watched her leave, smiling in contentment.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, the smile on her face growing. She was terribly excited, but it really hadn't sunk in yet. She was pregnant... It all seemed so strange and new. But she knew Inuyasha would be there for her, and that made her the happiest person alive.

Inuyasha smiled back down at her and bent to kiss her. She reached up with a smile, grabbing fistfuls of his hair to gently pull him down to her. He chuckled into her open lips, biting softly as though in reprimand. She giggled and bit back. Pulling back, she took a look at the father-to-be.

He'd grown in the three years she'd known him. He was still the same, more or less, but he seemed (slightly) more mature, at least in some ways. And that frown he always carried had lessened in the past week or so. Ever since she'd admitted she loved him, he'd seemed so much nicer and non-Inuyasha-ish. It was very strange... but she didn't mind the extra sweet attention she was getting.

But she really did miss the gruff Inuyasha, in some ways. It was strange really. After all the days of wanting him to be nicer and sweeter and more thoughtful, she found that he just wasn't the Inuyasha she'd fallen in love with years ago.

He finally caught on that she was staring at him, and raised an eyebrow without speaking. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"You've changed Inuyasha," she whispered. He frowned and pursed his lips.

"That's all your fault you know. I've turned soft." His lip turned up in what could be called a snarl and Kagome surprised herself and Inuyasha by laughing. He'd expected her to slap him or say "osuwari" or something. But she didn't, she'd laughed. Inuyasha stood stunned before laughing himself and hugging her, pressing his lips to her hair. She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Now what?" she asked him. Inuyasha thought as well.

"We should wait here for a while, make sure you stay safe. Youkai could try to attack while you're weak in the early stages... yeah, definitely staying here." he finally said with a smile. Kagome almost read his mind.

"You just want more ramen..." she sighed even as he tried to deny it, and shook her head with a rueful smile.

  
  
  


~~*~~

  
  
  


"Miroku, what exactly are we going to do?" Sango asked as he held her in the early morning light. He took a deep breath, wondering the same thing. He didn't know whether or not they'd have time to really get married, but he knew it was the only thing he wanted to do. Screw the Shikon no kakera, he wanted to marry the girl of his dreams. And that was exactly what he planned on doing.

"Sango, we will do this. I promise you," he whispered into her hair. She made a noise in her throat, and snuggled deeper into the man's chest. This was what she wanted. To hold Miroku till the end of all time. She'd waited so long. Mind, she wasn't going to jump straight into such intimacies as Inuyasha and Kagome. She had a little more self-control than THAT. Thank Kami...

She stretched suddenly, uncomfortable with the situation in her mind. She knew nothing about it anyway... Why should she even think about it? She wasn't going to do anything until they were married, so why worry?

She nodded to herself as she relaxed back into Miroku's arms. He felt the nod and decided to ask about it, much to her embarrassment. She simply shook her head and asked him to forget about it, she was just thinking. 

But apparently, ever since they'd become engaged, Miroku had to know everything. Just one of those things she had to get used to. But still she denied him, and it evolved into a tickle fight, with Sango the victor.

Shippou watched them from his corner of the hut, feeling a little melancholy. What was this? Suddenly Kagome gets sick and everyone reveals their feelings? It was seeming totally unreal, and he was starting to miss his newfound mother. 

His main fear was that Inuyasha would take her away forever. Then he wouldn't have a mother again... Maybe he could talk the stupid hanyou into letting him sleep with them? If they did sleep together...

Knowing them, they'd probably hide from each other and fight.

He smiled, his worries for the moment forgotten. He closed his eyes happily, listening to the girlish squeals of Miroku as Sango whipped his ass.

Out of nowhere, the squeals stopped, and the little demon heard faint murmurs coming from outside. He opened his eyes once more, fearing the sudden dark color of the sky.

He lifted his nose into the air, and sniffed delicately, trying not to make any noise. His eyes widened, and he ran on all four legs out to the now somber couple. He jumped up to sit on Miroku's shoulder before whispering in his ear.

"It's Naraku!"

____________________________________________________________________________

Since I started with a long author's note, I'll end with a short one. Just wanted to say thanks for your reviews again, and fyi... I've started a new fic... I know, I know, I'm an idiot, but I'm having fun with that one. Got the whole plot down and everything... So yeah, read my beginnings of that when you get the chance and tell me what you think! I've already started on the next chapter for this one, so don't fret! REVIEW!!! :) -Ariana


	17. Impending Woes

A/n: Sigh... at long long LONG last, the next chapter in this horrendously long fanfic. But I love to write it, and love to think of the plot on the go! No, just kidding.... I kinda have a plan. And if this is like... chapter 16 or 17... I already kinda wrote number.... hmmm.... lets think about the way this fic is going... I dunno... 50? Hehe. We'll get there... and it's not 50 by the way... *readers come back from their stupefied states and/or deaths* :D Have fun all you kiddies! -Ariana

Disclaimer: Sigh... how many times must I do this? I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's work, okay???

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16 - Impending Woes

"Kagome! Clean out Buyo's litter box!"

"Sorry Souta, I can't!" The boy heard a faint murmur of laughter behind his sister's door at this remark. He frowned.

"Why not?" he asked. He heard Kagome's footsteps, and the door swung open. She was holding a book, and shoved it in her brother's face.

Pointing to a specific area, she said, "See there? They say cat feces contain toxoplasmosis, which is bad for the baby. So ha! Can't do it." And with that, she slammed the door in his face.

Pouting, Souta trudged wearily downstairs to do the deed himself.

Inside the bedroom, Kagome was chuckling happily to herself as Inuyasha pored over another book. He was staring at pictures, every once in a while glancing at his mate in pain. Then he'd look back at the pages, occasionally wincing, or grimacing.

Kagome finally stopped cleaning her small room and looked curiously at Inuyasha. She whipped him with a shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He frowned thoughtfully and peered at her.

"You aren't big. Aren't you supposed to be big?" She stared at him with her mouth gaping, wondering just where this boy grew up.

"Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman?" she asked, still a little lost. He nodded, his usual frown in place.

"Yeah, and they were big." He even motioned with his hands over his flat stomach, in case she didn't understand what he meant.

"Inuyasha, it takes months to get big." She mocked his hand gestures with a smile as she said it.

"Oh," he said, and looked back at the book. "This crap looks painful." Kagome laughed a little nervously and sat on the bed next to him. She leaned over to him and pecked his lips with a kiss.

"I know. But it'll be worth it. Right?" He nodded, looking again to the book. She sighed and rolled her eyes, rising to finish cleaning her room. Apparently, being pregnant didn't relieve her of her chores. Darn.

Pregnant. That would really take some getting used to. Maybe when it started being noticeable, then it might kick in. Or when she got all the normal aches and pains that the books she borrowed so _vividly_ described.

Oh well. Another day, another adventure. Which reminded her...

"Inuyasha? How do you think everyone is back -?" she caught herself at the last moment. She'd almost said _home_. 

Was that home now? She spent so much time there, maybe it seemed like it. Eek, maybe staying here was a good idea after all... she was having trouble remembering _when_ she came from. 

Luckily, Inuyasha didn't notice her slip. "Feh, they'll be fine. Sango can kick Miroku's ass any day." Kagome frowned at him; he didn't notice. She threw a pillow at his head to get his attention.

"No baka! I'm not worried about them _together_, I meant as in... evil demons. Like Naraku." Inuyasha's face visibly darkened at the mention of the evil hanyou. 

"I doubt it. He's been in hiding for what, almost a year now? I doubt he'd come after just them. He'd want to fight me anyway..." He puffed out his chest proudly, and Kagome hit him with another pillow, stifling giggles.

Inuyasha collapsed onto his back, his arms crossed beneath his head as he regarded her quietly. She stared back at him, reveling in his gaze. He glanced nervously back at the book, then grinned to her.

"It doesn't say anything in here about being chaste while pregnant," he said slyly. She narrowed her eyes with a smile.

"I might throw up on you if you try. You never know now." She grinned back at him. Inuyasha got a mischievous look in his eye that distinctly brought Miroku to mind.

"Well, we know you can't get pregnant," he purred huskily. Kagome threw a shoe at him, trying to ignore the hypnotic rumble of his voice. It was becoming increasingly difficult. 

He rose from the bed, the pillow falling at his feet. The grin remained in place as he stalked over to where she stood. Frantically, Kagome tried to walk backwards, and ran straight into her desk. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked softly. Kagome bit her lip, not really knowing the answer to that question. Gently, she pushed away, but still keeping contact, only leaning back enough to look the hanyou in the face. He frowned lightly down at her, worry on his face.

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Inuyasha, can't we just... not be like that for a while? I'm not as ready as I thought I would be. I'm sorry... I'd rather not at the moment."

His eyes softened, and she thought for a moment that he was sad. But he leaned down to kiss her powerfully, and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck in order to keep him closer. 

Inuyasha smiled into her mouth and pulled away. Kagome frowned a little, not remembering why she had argued against any of this.

"Silly," he chastised as he nuzzled against her again. "After so long without you, I can't get enough of you now."

She pulled back again and looked at him curiously. He blushed and ducked his head.

"I mean, you weren't mine." He looked back at her, an apologetic look on his face. "And you're the mother of my pup. I kinda feel like I have to..." He blushed again. She stared at him for a bit, then giggled. 

He frowned and blushed some more, embarrassed at his confession. He never wanted to tell ANYONE about his sex drive. Least of all Kagome. She might think he was a sexaholic or...something akin to that. Which was a little bad for Kagome's innocent mind. 

He huffed importantly. It was her fault anyway. She initiated all this. He'd be damned if she ever thought to blame any of this on him. Not his fault he wanted her to know how she felt in case she died. Which she hadn't, thank Kami.

Kagome laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his thoughts forgotten as they stood happily in each others' embrace.

  


~~~*~~~

  


Over the next two weeks, Inuyasha and Kagome spent almost all their time at the Higurashi shrine, discovering new things and rediscovering themselves. Inuyasha told Kagome some memories he held deep inside, and Kagome shared with him all the times she knew she loved him.

"Well... I'm not sure really... I think it was when....." She paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully with a finger as Inuyasha looked slightly irritated. This was HIGHLY embarrassing. Any moment now he'd start blushing. Finally he managed to distract her with a foot massage, which he'd rather have had her give him, but he decided he'd welcome the interference. 

When they weren't at the shrine, they were out at the local mall, where Kagome and an under-cover Inuyasha were towed by Kagome's mother. Apparently, they were extremely ill-prepared for a baby. 

Go figure.

So the poor couple endured hours milling around at the mall, becoming extremely embarrassed when Mrs. Higurashi held up some silken negligee for everyone to see. That included everyone else in the store too.

Finally though, after Kagome's mother deemed their supplies worthy of at least preparing the mother for childbirth, if not a few things for the baby itself, they left the mall, with two of the participants grumbling and tired.

  


~~~*~~~

  


Shippou cowered in fear on the monk's shoulder as the dark cloud spread above them and lightning struck the ground. Sango's arm tightened on Miroku's waist even as she reached slowly over to Hiraikotsu. Miroku's free arm reached for his staff, and together they waited in anticipation.

From the clouds above, they heard that horrible chuckle that seemed to follow Naraku everywhere he appeared. Miroku's arm tightened around Sango's shoulders and Shippou buried his face into Miroku's chest.

"Kukuku...." The group heard from the heavens, "It's been awhile hasn't it?" They watched as he slowly descended on the shoulder of a monster whom they had never seen before. Miroku raised his eyebrows at the being before them.

The monster had long black hair flowing down it's naked back, and it's body was that of a man's, only a slick green, and great black wings protruded from it's scaly hide. It was huge, larger than Goshinki had been. The most frightening thing about the new monster was it's face. 

The flesh of it's face was also green and scaly, and it's eyes were strangely humanoid. It's irises burned with a fierce red similar to Kagura's, but it's facial expression was that of Kanna's. Of course, when it opened it's mouth all thoughts of Kanna vanished, for it held rows upon rows of horrible incisors that would put any shark to shame.

It snarled at the group, and they tried not to shrink back in fear. Only Miroku and Sango achieved that goal however, for Shippou ran straight back for the hut, shrieking at the top of his tiny little demon lungs.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Inuyashaaaaaaa!" It was a horrible squeal, and the monster attempted to lunge for the kitsune. But Naraku tugged at the suddenly visible leash on it's neck, and it stopped with a snarl. Frightened nearly to death anyway, Shippou peeked his head out of the doorway.

The demon's eyes were still on him, and he fled back into the hut. 

Miroku coughed politely into his fist, as Sango released him and assumed her battle stance. With a smile, he looked straight at their most hated enemy. 

"Well well, Naraku. Who are you displaying this time? Another of your... offspring?" He glanced behind Naraku and noticed Kanna, Kohaku, and Kagura, but when his eyes fell on one unexpected face, he stiffened abruptly and looked back at Naraku.

Kikyo's face split into a wide grin at his reaction, and resumed petting the young human boy's hair as though he were a pet. 

Sango stared as well, and her tears were visible in her eyes as her face burned red with rage. 

"Kikyo!" Sango screeched. Kikyo raised an eyebrow in response, and Sango let her have it.

"You made us believe that you still loved Inuyasha! How is he supposed to react when he hears what you've done?! How could you possibly have joined with that piece of vermin?! He's your enemy too Kikyo!" Her tears were falling as she ended her tirade and glared up at the dead miko. 

Kikyo nodded silently as stood. Then she fixed her eyes upon Sango's face. 

"Little taijiya, do you know what I witnessed with my very own eyes? The joining of Inuyasha and that filthy girl." Miroku's eyes widened and Sango blushed. Both could hear a faint, "I knew it," coming from the hut.

"For that, you see, is why I have decided to... join forces I suppose, with Naraku. He is, still, my one hated enemy," her gaze hardened on the smirking evil by her side and she grimaced. Then once more she looked back at Sango. "But I can never forgive Inuyasha for what he has done. He betrayed me before, and I will not stand by and see it happen again. They will both perish under my hands. I will see to it that they do." And with that, she sat down and continued petting Kohaku.

Sango fairly trembled with rage. She risked a glance at Miroku, then put her gaze back upon all of her enemies. With a fierce battle cry, she raised her boomerang and ran out onto the field, Miroku hot on her heels.

"For Inuyasha and Kagome, you will die this day!" She shrieked, and raised Hiraikotsu, ready to fling it at what stood firmly across the field.

_'Inuyasha, Kagome. Please come home!_' Miroku thought frantically as he followed in hot pursuit.

____________________________________________________________________________

I swear, that was almost exactly five pages on Word! Yay! Sorry for the half cliffie, but I'm gonna leave it there for now. I will continue! Have no fear! And read my first chapter of Ditsy and a Dog, if you haven't already. Some need-to-know stuff at the author note at the end!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! OR DIEEEEE!!!!! Nah, just kidding, I couldn't kill you. Who would read this? :) -Ariana


	18. Captures and Shopping Excursions

A/n: I updated! Yaaaay! Okay, here, read it, review, go! Now! :)

Disclaimer: Sigh.... again with the pain....

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 - Captures and Shopping Excursions :) 

Sango basically threw herself at the new demon, wishing only to get to Kikyo and hack her to pieces. She'd watched her friend cry too many times over this frosty bitch, and she was furious in her hatred now. There was no way Kagome would cry again. Not if she could help it.

Miroku was frightened, and angry, but not to the point of Sango's recklessness. If only those horrible insects of Naraku's weren't hovering in a cloud over the monster... Then he could just suck them all up and be done with it. Except for Kohaku...

With that thought, he looked frantically ahead to Sango, wondering suddenly if she'd forgotten about her younger brother in her haste to kill. She hadn't for she wasn't attacking that group directly. She was just attacking the new demon.

Who, strangely enough, wasn't fighting back. Miroku stopped in his running and stood still, wondering why on earth...

Then he had it. The entire reason for this... And it filled him with fear. He began to shake.

Naraku knew Inuyasha wasn't here. And he was planning to draw him out.

"Sango!" he screamed, trying to urge the taijiya back with a panic he'd never known. What on earth was Naraku planning? "Sango!"

"Miroku, you better... have a damn... good reason!" She stopped attacking the demon's torso, which was now beginning to look a little battered. She hadn't even bothered with Hiraikotsu, just grabbed her katana and hacked at the thing. Then she ran back to Miroku. Naraku looked on with a smile.

"Sango, Naraku knows." Sango looked up at him, panting. What on earth was he talking about?

"What on earth are you talking about?" Miroku almost slapped his forehead.

"Inuyasha and Kagome. He knows they aren't here." He leaned down toward Sango. "He has to know about the well."

Sango gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Deception? Who knew about the well...? Then, an awe-struck Sango looked to Kikyo, who smiled knowingly back. Kikyo! Had she witnessed everything? Had she been spying on them all?

As soon as Sango had that thought, Kagura brought her feather out from behind the great, new demon, and sped toward the two. Their eyes widened, and both struck out in a frenzied state. But when they made contact with Kagura, a bluish film of a bubble surrounded the wind demon, and both looked to Kikyo, desperation written on their faces; victory on hers.

At that moment, Sango cried out and clung to Miroku as they were pulled up into the feather by Kagura and shackled by Kohaku. The young woman cried out again at the sight of her brother putting chains on her feet, and the tears poured down her face.

Shippou, currently forgotten inside the house, had already begun his crying-marathon minutes ago. Everything had happened so fast, he couldn't believe it yet. His friends had been captured. And Inuyasha and his Kagome weren't here. If they were... this could have been stopped. He knew it.

Naraku chuckled infuriatingly as the two humans were brought before him. Kikyo leveled her gaze on them, triumph in her eyes. Miroku wondered why; she wasn't after them was she? The great monster looked to them as well, it's eyes the only indication to it's intelligence. They, of course, almost reflected Kikyo's. 

Then Naraku chuckled once more and stretched out a tentacle, aiming toward the hut. Shippou shrieked as the disgusting appendage wrapped itself tightly around him. Then he was brought out to friends and enemies. 

He looked to Sango and Miroku, who were leaning on each other in their moment of horrible loss, and were weeping. So Shippou felt better in the presence of like company, and he began to cry as well. Kohaku lost the dazed look in his eyes for a few moments and looked on them in pity and shimmering tears of his own, then it was gone, and he was a slave once more. 

Naraku then nodded to his newest creation, and the thing began to walk in a fast pace for such a large creature. Naraku, Kanna, and Kikyo rode on the creature's shoulder, while the rest huddled in the feather, three of them scared out of their minds, and sorrow filling their hearts.

Where were Inuyasha and Kagome?

~~~*~~~

Shopping. Again. For some strange reason, it was all they seemed to do lately. Mrs. Higurashi was never satisfied with the amount of diapers, with the amount of clothes, with pillows and chairs for Kagome. 

And since the two had been in the modern era for quite at least a month now, Kagome was looking a little chubby-chub. So she was also getting clothes for herself. And there was _always_ time for Inuyasha shopping.

But he didn't seem to find the shopping malls fun enough. Men...

Kagome, on the other hand, was having fun shopping. It was so lovely to think of their child growing up with the things they provided. But Kagome warned her mother not to get too many things, since it would be difficult to take them back to Sengoku-Jidai.

For that was what they had decided. While Kagome could not single handedly raise a child in her own era, and still live comfortably, she could in the past. There would always be food there, and Inuyasha would take care of her and the child.

Besides, it was their home now. Deny it as much as she wanted, Kagome had found a new home. Over there, she had different worries, different people in her life. While in her era, she had her family and a few friends, in the past she had so much more.

She had Inuyasha, her love and her best friend through everything. Sango, another best friend who kept her sane when Inuyasha was being... Inuyasha. And Miroku.... he was a dear friend and confidante, no matter where his hands were at the moment. And then there was Shippou, her son. Adopted though he was, it didn't matter to either of them. They had that same loving relationship between mother and son.

And there was Kaede and the villagers to think of too. They had always been there, maybe shunning Inuyasha occasionally, but they'd gotten used to the hanyou's presence, and Kagome was sure they'd help her if she ever needed any. And Kaede was like her mom away from her mom. 

Yup, she was stuck. She couldn't leave her new family. She had too many things keeping her in the past. She had no future... in the future. 

Kagome smiled to herself as she and Inuyasha walked into another store. She looked up at her hanyou with loving eyes, but he was looking wildly around at all the walls. Startled, Kagome realized that she'd taken them into the toy store. Oops.

"Kagome! What is all this stuff?" he picked up a G.I. Joe and looked at it curiously. "I could take him on any day," he said, proudly puffing out his chest. He even set his hand on the Tessaiga, which was currently hidden inside and under his clothing. Kagome stared at him, and shook her head, moving onto other toys in the baby section. Might as well get _something _done.

She looked around, seeing the bright colors and cute little animal shapes. She squeezed one, and it emitted a loud obnoxious noise that had Inuyasha slamming his hands on top of his hat. A few people looked at him strangely, but most passed by without comment. From across the isle, he shot her an annoyed look, and she smiled, then put the toy back.

She looked to the area where Inuyasha's ears were hidden. If the child got those - pretty please - then that would mean no toys with loud, obnoxious noises. Darn. She wondered suddenly if the cute little mobile above the crib would be too much...

Inuyasha came bounding up to her, little action figures in his arms. Kagome took one look at the delighted look on the boy's face and burst into giggles. Inuyasha ignored this and tried to show her the various men and their totally cool action poses that put the stuffed animals Kagome had to shame. 

"Inuyasha, if it's a girl, I doubt she'll appreciate any of these," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha's ears drooped a little, and he looked at the stuffed animals in Kagome's basket. He pulled out a pink stuffed elephant.

"Well if it's a boy, I highly doubt he'll like this thing. What is this anyway?" Forgetting about Kagome entirely, he dropped his action heroes and inspected the elephant with an intense curiosity that Kagome was rare to witness.

So she giggled again. If nothing else, her Inuyasha made her laugh so hard the baby might just come out early.

Kagome took the poor elephant back from him and patted his head like a puppy. He pouted at her, and she just giggled some more and turned away.

Even though it was getting a little boring here, she was glad to have so much time with Inuyasha all to herself. But she was kinda missing everyone...

"Inuyasha?" She turned back to see him fighting it out with a couple action figures on the ground, complete with sound effects. A few children were even beginning to crowd around him, and he was happy to oblige them with a show.

He started to mutter things like, "Naraku," whenever one action figure beat up another. Then he'd reenact a little Miroku actions with a G.I. Jane he found. A few children were a little lost, but mothers soon caught on to those butt-rubs. (Thought I meant something else didn't you) Luckily, the G.I. Jane would take the skinny little action figure ( a Sherlock Holmes) and then proceed to kick the living snot out of him.

Finally, all the Narakus and Kougas ( and a few Mirokus) were gone, and he frantically looked around as he held the action figure that was, presumably, him. Then he spotted a shelf he liked and ran over, ripping a box to shreds to get its contents.

Proudly, he pulled out a Barbie that looked curiously familiar, which proceeded to make out with the hero. Well, with the action figure hero anyway. The real hero received a frustrated shake of the head and a nice view of Kagome's butt as she walked away laughing. 

She went up to the front and paid for a few toys, good for either sex the baby turned out to be, and for the Barbie as well.

Then she walked back to where the Inuyasha-figure was reliving Kouga's death, and the Kagome-figure was adding in a few kicks and high pitched, 'I hate you!'s to the whole thing. Kagome shook her head again. Good thing Souta had outgrown his action heroes.

"Inuyasha, come on we're going home. Mama's waiting." She looked down with a smile. "Do you think we could visit Sango and Miroku and Shippou later?" He finally looked up, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah sure." He concluded. Kagome bit her lip.

"What if Naraku..." Inuyasha glared at the figure who had once been Naraku, stood up, and stepped on the toy viciously. A few remaining children cried out in alarm. They'd liked that toy! Grumbling, Kagome went up to the front to pay for that toy as well. 

No more toy stores for daddy.

____________________________________________________________________________

WOW. I actually wrote a chapter. Fast. And got it out for everyone! I'm so good! I also changed the plot summary, because to tell you the truth, I didn't plan on Kagome getting pregnant. Teehee. Like I said, I write what they tell me to write. Not me at all. :) So don't blame me with how this thing goes. It's all in their heads. I'll probably get the 4th chapter of Ditsy and a Dog out tonight too. Yippee for me! And for you too... of course...*shifty eyes* Alright everyone, have fun in your various readings, and check out some of the stories on my favorite stories list. Very good. And some of those authors...wow. Okay, REVIEW! Please? And read and review my other stories too? Just click on my name waaay up there and scroll down. Then tadaaaa! My other stories! Hehe, alright, have fun, buh-bye! -Ariana

  



	19. A Bigger Burden

Tadaaaa! I wrote another chapter! Am I good or what? Sadly, this chapter is short, but I promise it's going somewhere....evil laugh......

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, no ownie the doggy...

* * *

Chapter 18 - A Bigger Burden

Kagome yawned, stretching her arms in the early morning light. She felt a little pain in her belly, and stopped stretching, but didn't open her eyes. It was really bright...

She felt the baby kick and she smiled. It was the strangest feeling...Wait. Kick? Didn't the baby have to be...

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking hastily because of the light. Then she looked down, and stared in awe.

Her belly was huge. And not just almost-two-months-pregnant huge. Nine-month-pregnant huge. She began to hyperventilate.

"Inuyasha!!! Get your butt over here before I KILL YOU!!!" From her position, she couldn't really look over the side of the bed, but she heard a faint thump from outside as something - or someone - hit the ground.

Kagome could just barely make out the figure at her window, and it slowly slid open. She saw his eyes first, and she could tell he was scared. Good.

"Inuyasha," she said in a low voice. He shifted uncomfortably. "What is this?" Inuyasha didn't look at her, but kept shifting.

"Nani?" he said meekly. She growled at him and pointed to her belly.

"This, you evil thing! Did I fall asleep for 7 months or something?!" Inuyasha blushed, finally looking at the object under discussion. Then he looked at her face and winced.

"I didn't know if it would happen, so I didn't tell you," he said quietly. Kagome was fuming.

"Tell me what?" she said, her voice dangerously low. Inuyasha gulped when he heard it, but he kept his gaze steady.

"How long until the baby came." Kagome's mouth fell open, floundering for words. It was coming sooner? She hadn't really thought of that...

"Inuyasha, why am I like this?" He sighed and sat down next to her. Without looking at her, he replied.

"Dogs only take 2 months to have their pups."

"I'm not a dog!" He smiled into her face and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"But you mated with one," he said against her lips. Kagome pulled back.

"You're not a dog..." she said quietly. He rolled his eyes, and then got up. Then he grinned down at her.

"Need help getting up?"

* * *

"Teach him to not tell me things..." Kagome emptied the cupboards and stashed all their food into the big yellow bag. It was actually beginning to look a little ragged come to think of it. They'd probably have to get a new one sooner or later...

She dragged the bag into the living room, and stopped when she met Inuyasha's glare.

"What?" she said irritably as she brushed past him. He caught her arm and looked into her face, concerned.

"Should you be going? I don't want you to be in the way..." She shook his arm off a little forcefully. Seeing the obvious pain on his face, she lightened up a bit and smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm a little sick of the mundane life over here, though. I want to go back and have the baby." she added. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he brushed a hand across her belly. Kagome grasped it with her own, causing it to cease it's nervous movement. Sometimes Inuyasha spoke with his actions more than with his words. He was worried about her, and the baby.

"I'm sure," she said as she nodded. "Now take this thing." She nudged the great big bag with her foot. Inuyasha huffed but swung it over his back, nearly falling over with it's weight.

"What the hell is in here, wench?" He grunted with the effort of carrying it as Kagome looked on, a little uncaring.

"If I'm going to have the baby there, we need supplies to do it safely," she said matter-of-factly. He sighed but walked out the door and went outside. He peered back through to find Kagome trying to waddle her own way out. He laughed.

"Don't laugh, you," she muttered. He only laughed harder. He motioned for her to come over, unable to speak at the sight of her maneuvers.

"I can carry both you and this thing." Kagome groaned and tried to waddle faster, ignoring Inuyasha's little bouts of giggles. Finally, she reached him, and he attempted to pull her onto his back.

Obviously, that didn't go over well.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! That hurts!" she yelled into his ear. He dropped her like a hot potato and helped her to land safely. He loathed sensitive ears...

As swiftly as he could, he placed the backpack on his back - with some guidance from Kagome - and then picked her up in his arms. It was slightly uncomfortable, but her looming belly didn't receive any damage form the position.

So with a few muttered curses about pregnant bitches, they jumped into the dry well.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to stop here, just cause I had to sneak this little bit in. If there are any questions about Kagome's new condition, they will be answered in the next chapter, ok? (On Saturday, as promised D ) Please review! And please read my other stories! They need a little TLC from viewers like you! :) Take care all... - Ariana


	20. Incriminating Evidence

A/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY brlousee!!!! YAAAY!!! See? I told you I would! Aren't you the happiest person alive? :) I know, I know, you love me. Muahaha... well, for the rest of you, have fun reading! And pleeeeease review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.....

* * *

Chapter 19 - Incriminating Evidence 

"Kagome, you're too fat."

"Inuyasha! Don't you DARE say that to me! It's all your fault anyway!"

"My fault?! How the hell is it MY fault?!"

"....Do you really want me to answer that question, Inuyasha?"

He glared at her for a moment more, before realizing what he'd just gotten himself into. She glared fiercely back, determined to win this argument. Inuyasha cleared his throat, more than a little uncomfortable.

"Uh...no, I think I got it." He looked wistfully up at the sky through the vantage point of being inside the well. He sighed, then looked back down at Kagome, argument forgotten.

She hadn't forgotten it quite as easily.

"Inuyasha, you get me out of here now, before I hurt you." Inuyasha blanched, then braced himself and leapt out of the well.

They landed with a thud, Inuyasha almost toppling over from all the weight he was carrying. He righted himself quickly enough, then ran as fast as he could toward the village.

And it was quiet... too quiet...

They reached Kaede's hut and Inuyasha swept open the curtain, stepping inside as though he owned the place. Once inside, he set Kagome and the monstrous backpack down.

"Oi, Kaede, where is everyone?" The old woman slowly turned around, and regarded them with a rather blank expression. Kagome raised an eyebrow, asking the same thing.

"They went hunting for jewel shards. They left near a week ago." She turned back around at continued to stir her stew. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a confused look, and Kagome rested a hand on her belly.

Didn't she notice it at all? The last time they'd seen Kaede had been nearly two months ago, and there had been no sign of pregnancy at all.

"Kaede?" Kagome walked around to the front of Kaede and tried to think of something to say. "Where exactly did they go?"

"To the north, I believe." Kagome frowned. Something was wrong here...

"Inuyasha? Could you take me outside please?" Inuyasha looked up from where he sat and gave her a strange look.

"Can't you go out by yourself?" Almost immediately, he realized what she wanted, and flushed as Kagome's face grew red, but not from embarrassment.

"Inuyasha..." He leapt to his feet and whisked her out the door before she could utter another condemning word. He carefully placed her down outside, and she gained a smug look on her face that was usually characteristic of the hanyou himself.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Then she looked curiously around, before pointing to a villager excitedly.

"Take me to her Inuyasha! Please!" Growling under his breath, Inuyasha obeyed her and carried her to the other human.

"Please ma'am," she said once she was down, "Is there something wrong with Lady Kaede?" The woman looked up at her, the same blank look on her face that was on Kaede's. Saying nothing, she shook her head from side to side, then began to turn away.

Kagome blinked. Hurriedly, she yanked the woman back around and looked into her eyes. She'd seen this before. But where? Her eyes didn't seem right...

With a gasp, Kagome remembered and began pounding on Inuyasha's back to get his attention.

"What wench? Stop hitting me like that..." She pressed her lips tightly together and pointed back to Kaede's hut. He rolled his eyes but took her there anyway.

They entered the hut in the same fashion as before, but now Kagome waddled over to Kaede as fast as she could and spun the old woman around. And there they were. The same eyes that Kohaku had when he was under Naraku's spell.

Kagome frowned deeply, and looked to Inuyasha, fear all over her face. He noticed quickly, and he grabbed her and dragged her out of the tiny hut.

"What is it?" he whispered fiercely. Kagome tried not to cry, but broke down into sobs at the thought of where her friends were now. Inuyasha held her as close as her belly would allow, trying to decipher her mumbled words.

"Naraku...they're gone...Kaede....they're like Kohaku..." At this, Inuyasha forced her face up to his, searching her face for more answers.

"What do you mean 'they're gone'? Who's gone, Kagome? Who's gone?" He shook her gently, trying to stop her tears from flowing. She winced and closed her eyes.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou. They're gone!" She began to cry again. "Naraku was here, he had to be here, everyone's under his control..." Inuyasha's eyes widened, just as he caught the familiar scent of wolf.

"Oh, shit..." And just like that, the prince appeared in all his glory. He began to race up to Kagome, but his pace grew slower as his eyes grew. He took in her enlarged stomach, and looked to Inuyasha. The hanyou grinned, finally able to throw something in the wolf's face. Kouga gulped, then sniffed the air tentatively. Another gulp signified that he got the message. Kagome was no longer up for grabs. She was Inuyasha's.

"Hello Kouga," Kagome whispered, trying to control her tears. Kouga moved as though to embrace her, but one look from Inuyasha stopped him from doing so. Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome's shaking form and nodded at the wolf.

"Yo, you seen Naraku around?" Kouga frowned, then tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner. Then he shook his head with a frown.

"Nope, mutt-face, ain't seen him around lately. Why'd you ask?"

"Come on Kagome, we're going to find him." Kagome looked up at him, her mouth wide open.

"Inuyasha, please let me go back! I can't risk this! The baby is almost here now, you said it yourself!" Inuyasha shook his head, even as Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. Kouga watched on thoughtfully.

"Kagome, I need you there! Who knows if he has them or not? I need you to help me." He grasped her shoulders and met her eyes with his own. She sighed, and frowned sadly. She couldn't win this fight.

"Yo, Kagome." She looked over to the wolf prince wearily. "When did all this," he motioned indelicately to her monstrous belly, "happen? Last time I saw you, mutt-face hadn't laid a hand on you." Kagome flushed, and shook her head.

"It's only been two months Kouga-kun." At this, she glared at Inuyasha, who shrugged it off. Kouga's eyes widened.

"Two months? But you aren't even a demon!" Kagome raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Most demon bitches only take two months, especially canines, but you aren't a demon, and he's only hanyou." Kouga shook his head, oblivious to Inuyasha's growling.

"Yeah, I didn't know that until this morning," she said, shooting Inuyasha the Evil Eye. He squirmed under her gaze, but tried to look his manliest in front of Kouga, who shrugged.

"It happens quick, that way bitches can't get rid of unwanted pups early enough," he said, callously casual about it. "By the time they wanna get rid of it, the pup's too old to get rid of." Kagome made a face, but nodded. Kouga didn't notice. He was inspecting his claws quite meticulously.

"Besides," he went on, "The little demon blood that your pup's got in him will make it grow faster regardless..." He looked back up at Inuyasha, remembering why he was there.

"Mutt-face, you really shouldn't take Kagome with ya. She and the pup might get hurt -"

"No, they won't. I'll protect them and they'll be fine, and that's that!" He looked at Kagome, his eyes still fierce with anger with Kouga, but shimmering with the love he held for her. She smiled.

Kouga shrugged again. "Suit yourself mutt." he started to run away, heading north. "You know where to find me, Kagome!" And then he disappeared in his trademark twister.

"I can't wait till I kill him..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome just sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Hello there! Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear brlousee...happy birthday to you! Yaaaay!!! Oh man, my grandma (crazy Scottish one) sings the Happy Birthday song to the tune of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas"! It's the weirdest thing... And my grandpa gets real sick of it. Sigh...relatives... Well anyway, review! And tell me some more birthdays... maybe you'll get a surprise! Thanks! - Ariana 


	21. The Plan

* * *

A/n: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I appreciate it very much. What was "good job" in Japanese... oh, Yokudekimashita! Big long word... very fun to say! Anyways, here's your readings for the next...oh whatever...

Disclaimer: I've decided not to do these anymore. I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's works, sadly, and I am not claiming to in any way. Thank you, now get off my back :)

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Plan

"Where's Kirara when you need her?" Kagome muttered to herself, though making sure Inuyasha could hear. He was, after all, holding her in his arms. It would be pretty hard to say something and have him miss it.

He frowned and gave her a brief look of exasperation, never stopping in his furious running. They'd gone north, since that was what Kaede - or Naraku - had told them. It was most likely some kind of trap, and he was luring them there with their friends.

It was odd though. Why had Naraku taken their friends, if Inuyasha and Kagome weren't even there? Or worse, did they know?

To the couple's knowledge, Kikyo was their only adversary that knew of the well and it's uses. She'd witnessed the traveling Kagome once before, when they were fighting Menoumaru two years ago.

Inuyasha prayed to the gods that Kikyo hadn't let this precious information slip. They had no idea whether or not Naraku could use the well, or anyone else. It was a secret guarded almost as much as Inuyasha's new moon transformation.

At this thought, Inuyasha thought carefully about the current phase of the moon. He smiled, he still had a few weeks until his next monthly (haha....monthly...) So facing Naraku now wouldn't be any trouble at all.

Well, as much trouble as Naraku usually was. It had been a year though... Throughout that time period, Naraku could have done anything. But the gang hadn't heard of any strange sightings of odd beasts that had strange Naraku-like characteristics. They'd felt safe, if only for a little while.

And now they were after him again, but this time, the shikon shards were of little matter. They wanted their companions, no matter the cost.

Kagome ended up dozing lightly in Inuyasha's arms, for though he was running swiftly, he could run with only gentle movements, never actually bouncing up and down. It was more as though he glided than ran.

And he ran extra soft for her.

After a couple hours, even Inuyasha got tired of running such great distances. He stopped in a tiny little grove, just big enough for the two of them, and a little extra room that otherwise would have been used by Sango and Miroku. Shippou didn't need room, considering he slept on/with Kagome.

Inuyasha gently set Kagome on the ground, then straightened and just looked at her for a while. Even after all this time, it was strange to call her "mate". He'd never quite gotten used to the idea before he'd popped it on her.

And it was nice to themselves, like this. No mothers going crazy with preparations, no little brothers wanting to play video games, no old man trying to kill you every time you turned around.

And no monks making moves on every female in sight, no taijiya... well, she always had to drag Kagome away to take a bath, didn't she? And the fox child... words could not express how many times he'd ruined a moment between he and Kagome.

Yes, it was nice to be alone. He raised an eyebrow at Kagome's stomach. Even if they couldn't _do_ much of anything... he was happy just being around her.

On a whim, he knelt next to her and lowered his head, placing an ear gently on her stomach. He listened closely, hearing the heartbeat of the child within. He smiled. She was carrying _his_ child.

That had taken a little getting used to, but man, was it worth it.

Then he sniffed at her stomach, pressing his nose close to try and decipher all the smells. There was Kagome, and his own scent - weird - and then there was the new scent, the one of both of them together and it's own little twist. A scent he would begin to memorize...now.

A little longer, and he was sure to know. Sure enough, a few seconds later, and he could envision -with great delight - their baby girl.

:)

Kagome woke slowly, not wanting to open her eyes. According to her ears, which she couldn't really close - sadly - it was still night. No birds were chirping, and the nocturnal animals were scurrying about. Overhead, an owl hooted, and a rabbit dashed into the tall grasses nearby.

The next thing she felt was a heavy presence on her already heavy tummy. Her now-opened eyes narrowed into slits, she lifted her head and looked, then flopped it back onto the ground.

He was there, just as she'd thought. So predictable. She lifted her head again though, curious. His head was turned on its side, and he was using her belly as a pillow of sorts. His ear was pressed to it, and there was a smile on his face.

Kagome responded with a smile of her own. It was rare that Inuyasha smile in his sleep. She placed her arms under her head, enabling her to watch him without too much discomfort. He seemed strangely peaceful, and Kagome reached out with a hand and gently brushed her fingers over the tips of his ears. His mouth twitched, and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you aren't fooling me," she said calmly, the words laced with danger. He opened his eyes, and the smile evaporated. He looked wistfully at her, and gently picked up the hand she'd let fall. He played with her fingers using his own, tracing the fine lines on her palm.

"Do we always have to fight?" he asked quietly. Her eyes widened, and a frown slowly formed on her face.

"No. No, of course not." She bit her lip, and looked away, her hand responding to his in kind. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little..." Kagome sighed, unable to find words. He smiled gently.

"It's alright Kagome." He lifted his head off her belly and bent to pick her up. She squeaked when he lifted her from the ground, but said nothing. He walked over to a tree, and sat down, Kagome still in his arms, and leaned against the trunk.

Kagome smiled, and traced the lines on his face with her fingers. She ran the tips over his eyebrows, delicately fingering the bridge of his nose. When she reached his mouth, he gently took her wrist and held her hand away, then bent to kiss her lips.

It was long and slow, and they both took joy in it. Kagome couldn't remember the last time they'd had a moment to themselves, with neither of them tired or injured or something of the like.

Inuyasha let her hands go, and they clung to his chest, gripping themselves securely in his haori as she kissed him back. His hand slid hesitantly down, resting on her stomach, pressing gently. She gasped, and pulled away, looking into his eyes curiously.

He smiled, and kept his hand on her bulge. They both waited, and Inuyasha jumped when he felt the baby move. It was Kagome's turn to smile, and she placed her hand over his.

"She's energetic," he whispered, as they felt another kick. Kagome looked up at him questioningly. He blushed. "I checked." Kagome's gaze didn't waver, asking just _how _he'd checked. He smiled sheepishly. "I smelled her when you were asleep." Kagome nodded slowly. He bent down to her stomach again, sniffing. He came back up a minute later and grinned. "Yup, it's a girl." He said.

Kagome sighed happily and nestled against his chest, lost in the strength and warmth of his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and together they fell asleep underneath the stars.

:)

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Mmm..." He nuzzled the top of her head. They'd been awake for some time, but neither of them wanted to release the other, perfectly content as they were.

"Why can't we wait?" The question was simple, but Inuyasha frowned.

"Because who knows what he's doing to them?" His voice rose slightly, and he straightened. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, don't get angry at me. I just want to wait until... until we're safe." Inuyasha sighed too and slumped back against the tree. He returned his attention to nuzzling in her soft hair.

"I want to... but I don't want him taking advantage of them." He forced her face up by placing his finger under her chin. "When we came back, his smell had entirely left. That means it had to have been at least two weeks," he said softly. Kagome's eyes widened. Two whole weeks?

"I don't want to put you in danger, Kagome, you know that." He kissed her gently. "But I need you." Kagome frowned, and Inuyasha began to get flustered.

"Kagome, I'll keep you away, alright? Miroku can put a shield around you..." Kagome looked up at him sadly, and he winced. They might not get Miroku. Then he smiled.

"I'll hide your scent Kagome. I'll make you smell like me, or mud, your preference," Kagome made a face, "and then he'll just think it's me. You can hide until the end, and only if you're really needed." Kagome bit her lip, thinking. Then she grinned.

"So you're saying you smell like mud?" she asked playfully. Inuyasha's mouth hung open for a bit, wondering. Then he growled and bit down on her ear.

"Aaah! Mike Tyson!" she screeched with a laugh. He pulled back immediately.

"Who the fuck is Mike Tyson?"

* * *

Wooha! Loads of fluff there for ya'll who asked for it. So the story is going somewhere... right? Hehe, thanks for reviewing everyone! I can't believe I'm almost at 100...so amazing. Thanks. Alright, gotta go and uh... eat... or something...Oh! Have to finish my homework...haha...alright, bye everyone! Have fun reading! - Ariana


	22. Left Alone

I'M ALIVE!!! Yeah, sorry for the wait everyone! Lot of drama going on over here, and I was having a little trouble with the way this chapter went. I still think I could have done better, but oh well. Sorry for making you wait so long! And thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm past 100!!!! Muahaha, I can take on the world now eh? Heehee, thanks again everyone! Love ya'll! Oh yeah, don't kill me at the end of this chapter. Heh... Okay, have fun reading!

Disclaimer: Ya know, the usual. I don't own him. Whoopee...

* * *

Chapter 21 - Left Alone

Kagome woke with a start, and Inuyasha snorted lightly underneath her. Somehow, he had kept a hold on her throughout the night, and she glanced up at his face, peaceful and calm in the early morning light. She heaved a sigh, placing a hand on her enlarged stomach.

A baby girl. Smiling, she tried to imagine just how she'd look... would she look human? Or would she keep a majority of Inuyasha's hanyou characteristics? It was difficult to decide, and Kagome simply found joy in thinking up all possibilities that could occur.

Gently, she pressed into the side of her belly, warm and hard as a soccer ball. A moment later, and a ripple spread, and something like a elbow pushed back. Her eyes alight, she rubbed the spot, and was surprised to feel another jarring movement from inside.

Curious, she pushed in on either side of the great bulge. A few seconds, and the baby pushed back. Another few seconds, and it pressed out on the other side. Kagome smiled softly; it was hard to think of her as an It, with the way she kept moving.

Finally, Inuyasha came to and realized she was already awake. He bent to kiss her, and he rubbed her belly with an excited fascination. She just rolled her eyes, ignoring the fact that she marveled as much as he did. She rose jerkily, braced by Inuyasha's hand on her back.

"I'm hungry," she muttered, and stretched her arms over her head. Immediately, Inuyasha reached for her bag and set to work making breakfast. Kagome, her arms still stretched up, looked down at him with something akin to awe.

Inuyasha... making breakfast. Kagome blinked, but he was still there... making breakfast. She shook her head and sat back down, and Inuyasha pulled her to his side before she toppled over. She murmured a feeble thanks, then leaned on his shoulder as he worked away.

Dwelling in the silence, she wondered about Miroku and Sango and Shippou. Being held by Naraku couldn't be pleasant at all, and no one knew exactly what could be happening at Naraku's castle. For all they knew, their friends were already dead...

Kagome frowned. She'd been a fool, asking to go home. Her friends were important to her, and Inuyasha was right. They needed her. So many times, they'd only lived because of her archery and miko powers combined. She drew a deep breath and slowly released it, snuggling into Inuyasha.

"The ramen's done," he murmured, and Kagome stuck her tongue out half-heartedly. After all this time, you'd think Inuyasha would be tired of ramen. Kagome knew she was, and if things continued in this fashion, the baby might only eat ramen, considering it was all she was being fed.

At this absurd thought, Kagome chuckled, and Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in silent query. She smiled up at him and answered, "Bring on the ramen." He just shook his head and gave her breakfast, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

When she was done, Kagome stretched her arms back, and then fell against Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him in exhaustion.

"I'm so tired lately. This sucks," she said, pouting like a child deprived of candy. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and let go of her to clean up. Kagome stood, hugging her shoulders and happily breathing in the clean air of the past, so unlike the pollution she was so used to in her own time.

Once Inuyasha had the fatty yellow bag on his back, he reached for Kagome and picked her smoothly up from the ground, giving her a sweet kiss in the same motion. Kagome held him there, and Inuyasha finally smiled and pulled away, turning to begin their journey once more.

The road was long, and considering that neither of them knew exactly where to go, they went at a steady pace so that they wouldn't get lost. About an hour or two into their trek, Kagome woke from a light doze and found she had to find a bush.

"Inuyasha, I need to goooo," she whined, and somehow managed to do the classic "potty dance" while held in his arms. Inuyasha set her down and jumped in a tree to keep watch in case anyone came lurking around.

He waited for a good while, and he began to get impatient. After 5 minutes had come and gone, he began to worry as well, and jumped down to check it out. He was surprised to see Kagome leaning against a tree, her hands clasped on her belly and her head down.

Frightened, he ran quickly to her and searched her face, relieved to see no pain, only worry. "What's wrong?" he asked, almost breathlessly.

Kagome bit her lip, choosing her words carefully. "I'm bleeding," she whispered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arms, sniffing them in search of the wound. Kagome shook her head with a laugh, though it came out choked. She placed her hand on her belly, and with the other hand she motioned down. "I'm bleeding," she repeated, with more emphasis.

His eyes widened, and he met her gaze with concerned amber eyes. "Is she safe?" he asked, and Kagome looked away, the worry easing from her face, only to be replaced by deep thought.

"I don't think so, not really. It's normal for pregnant... mothers... to bleed," she said slowly, the reference to herself as a mother still a novelty. Inuyasha, however, was past that. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.

"Tell me if you're safe," he demanded, his eyes refusing an unsatisfactory answer. She quickly nodded, not wanting to worry him.

"It's fine, really. I was just frightened for a minute because I thought I was having her. You said it was soon right?" Inuyasha nodded, not really thinking. She placed a hand on his own shoulder, a loving smile on her face. "It's all right, Inuyasha. We're fine."

He smiled as well, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as much as their daughter would allow in her primitive state of being. He pressed his lips against her hair, breathing in her signature scent, the scent that defined Kagome. Unnoticed by him before, he could easily tell now that she was pregnant, and it would be accessible knowledge to anyone with a nose.

Abruptly, and gently at the same time, he swept her up in his arms and took off, running swiftly through the trees as if they weren't there at all. Kagome relaxed in his arms, feeling completely safe and loved. Above her, Inuyasha's face was tense with determination, and you could almost hear the wheels in his head turning.

Every once in awhile, he'd look down at Kagome's calm and peaceful face, beautiful in slumber, and pain would cross his face. Then he'd look straight ahead, pressing ever onward. Kagome never woke up, but if she had, she would have known that something was going on.

* * *

The next time Kagome opened her eyes, it was nearly dark, and she couldn't see the sky above her. Frantically, she sat up and looked around, before noticing the familiar sights and smells of the wolf den. Frowning, she searched for Inuyasha. He was nowhere in sight, but there was an impression of a body next to hers in the straw.

"Inuyasha?" she stood up, wrapping a blanket around her. She walked to the front of the cave, and found Inuyasha and the wolf prince sitting around a small fire. They looked up when she came, and Kouga smiled, though Inuyasha looked a little uncomfortable.

Smiling herself, she walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss before sitting down beside him.

"What's going on?" she asked, a yawn following her words. Inuyasha bit his lip and Kouga grinned.

"Just talking, Kagome. Sleep well?" Kagome nodded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the hanyou beside her. He gave her a great big fake smile and turned back to Kouga.

"Everything's all right then?" he asked casually. Kouga's smile faded, and he nodded, then turned to Kagome, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"G'night Kagome," he said, then strode majestically out of the cave, and barks of the wolves he governed could be heard behind the waterfall.

There was silence inside the cave for a while, before Inuyasha heaved a great sigh and stood up, pulling Kagome to her feet. She lifted a hand and held his cheek, frowning.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha smiled softly and shook his head, then leaned forward and kissed her, bringing his arms around to settle on her waist and pull her close. Kagome smiled against his mouth and kissed him back, her own arms slipping around his neck.

Without breaking away, he pulled her over to the bed of straw and fell onto it, making sure to catch Kagome before she fell and turning her onto her side, cradling her against him. He pulled back, turning her gently so that she faced away, cradling her from behind. His arm came around and settled on her belly, and he nuzzled her neck.

"Sleep, Kagome. You're safe now." Taking comfort in his words, she smiled and fell asleep, keeping hold of his hand on her stomach.

* * *

Cold and alone, he kept on running, his tears clouding his vision and running down his cheeks. Never once did he look back, but he reveled in the vision of her as she slept, holding their child inside her with a peaceful smile on her face.

Not caring anymore, he let out a howl, pain and loneliness creeping into his system. He hadn't been alone in years, she'd always been there with him. And if she wasn't, then Miroku and Sango were, and now he was without them.

His face was dry, and his lips cracked from the salt water that was cascading down his face. But Inuyasha didn't look back.

* * *

Kagome woke up cold and reached behind her, disoriented without the feeling of him beside her. She shot up immediately, knowing something was wrong. She struggled to her feet, then ran straight toward the entrance of the cave, the tears beginning to fall.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Yeah, I know, but don't kill me okay? It's going somewhere, I promise. :D Read and review!!! - Ariana 


	23. Twins?

Thank you everyone for the reviews... and/or threats... hehe, thanks Weirdo's Rule for that lovely one that kept me writing. :) Well, I hope this clears up a few things about last chapter. It's supposed to anyway... have fun reading! And REVIEW! Teehee... :)

Disclaimer: Don't own him....or her, her, him, him, him, her....so on and so forth. You get the idea...

* * *

Chapter 21 - Twins?! 

"Inuyasha!" she bawled to the night, collapsing to her knees, knowing he was long gone. She heard a splash as someone came through the waterfall, and she was enveloped in the smell of wolf.

"Kagome, it's alright, we're here, you're safe," Kouga crooned, trying to hug her and make her feel welcomed and loved. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't have the strength anymore. She cried into Kouga's chest, clinging to him for dear life. Inuyasha was gone...

She pulled away, her tear-filled eyes boring into Kouga's. "Where is Inuyasha?" she demanded in a throaty whisper. He shook his head.

"He's long gone Kagome. He left before the sun came up and it's high in the sky now. He's gone, but I'm to take care of you until he returns." Kagome looked up, hope alive in her face.

"He's coming back? Tell me where he's gone!" Kagome shook the prince, not taking 'no' for an answer. Kouga sat back on his heels and sighed.

"He's gone after Naraku, Kagome. He doesn't want you to get hurt," Kagome frowned and bit her lip, wiping tears away without much effort. "But, Kagome," she looked up at his pleading tone, and he bit his lip. "If he doesn't come back, he asked you to stay here." Kagome stared at him, trying to drink in the words he was saying. Not come back?

"But he will come back, he will," she reassured him, as well as herself. Kouga shook his head sadly. There was little chance that Inuyasha could defeat Naraku on his own, with no manner of help at all. He knew that, and so did Kagome. So why had he left?

"Kagome, you have to know something," he said hurriedly, before she could rise to her feet. He pulled her back down and met her eyes with a seriousness she hadn't seen on his face in a long time.

He looked away, trying to think of the words to say to her. "Before he left," he said slowly, "he wanted to talk to me. About you and the... pup."

* * *

"Wolf -turd, come over here for a sec," he muttered, his patience and will to do what he must dwindling. He needed to go before he lost his nerve. Kouga snorted, but came over at the look on Inuyasha's face. It wasn't anger or jealousy, but it was a worried panic that sent warning signals up the wolf's spine. He walked slowly over to the campfire. 

"What is it, Mutt-face?" he responded in kind. Inuyasha shook his head, careful to keep his voice in a whisper so no one could overhear. Kagome was safely tucked away in the straw; she was too tired to wake up just yet. He'd say his goodbyes then.

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments, and Kouga waited patiently, knowing this had to be something important. The hanyou would have never left Kagome inside his cave willingly, otherwise.

"I need... a favor." Kouga nodded, permitting him to continue. "I have to go... but I can't take Kagome with me." He looked up then, and Kouga could see the pain etched on his face and in his amber eyes. The wolf gulped; this was serious.

"I'll keep her safe." Inuyasha yanked his gaze away from the fire. "And the pup?" he asked coldly. Kouga's eyes widened.

"Of course, we'll care for... the pup as our own. And Kagome as well," he added. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the wolf. Serious matter or not, he kept his suspicions.

"And if I come back in one piece, you won't put up a fight when I take the two of them back?" his voice was laced with danger. Kouga didn't need a warning, for he'd seen the damage Inuyasha could do while he wielded Tessaiga. He would put up no fight. But his eyes widened marginally once more at the mention of the child.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned back against a rock, a long heavy breath escaping him as he closed his eyes. Kouga watched him sadly, for he knew what the hanyou did not. And if he said anything, Inuyasha might just not leave, and Kouga knew that it would eat away at him if he stayed with such an important deed needing to be done. For Kagome wasn't just carrying their baby girl.

She carried two.

* * *

Kagome looked up after a minute or two, her face dripping with newly shed tears. Kouga held her face in his palms, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. It wasn't a lover's kiss, or one intending romance. It was pack, family. He was worried for all four members of the young new family. 

"Kagome, you can't go to him, not when you're carrying both pups. Too many things can happen, to all three of you." He studied her face as she thought.

"I was bleeding," she murmured, then pounded her fists against Kouga's chest, catching him by surprise as she began to cry again. "I shouldn't have said anything," she whispered in wracking sobs, her wails causing other pack members to come and look in curiously. Kouga shook his head, wrapping his arms around her as he rocked her gently.

"No, Kagome, the three of you need to be safe, out of harm's way."He pulled back and wiped her tears away with a quiet laugh. "I think it's the smartest thing he's ever done, leaving you in good care and out of danger." Kagome glared half-heartedly at him.

"As though you did any better, kidnaping me to be hunted by those ugly bird-men." she muttered through her sniffles. He chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm older now, and I know what I did was wrong. To some extent," he said with some manner of authority. Kagome raised her brows and smiled.

"So you've come around have you?" she said softly, wondering about Inuyasha. It was hard to not think about him after all; every time she touched her stomach he came painfully to her mind. Kouga noticed this, and gently took her hands.

"Kagome, if he doesn't come back..." Kagome looked up, frowning slightly into his blue eyes that were so desperate. "Let us take care of you." He pulled her into a gentle hug. "Let me take care of you," he whispered into her hair.

"No," she murmured softly, then pulled away, meeting his gaze once more. "Inuyasha will come back, and if he doesn't, then I'm going to find him." Kouga shook his head.

"You can't go, you have two pups to take care of!" Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha has two pups to take care of, and I'll be damned if I give up on their father like this," she all but shouted. Kouga stood, staring down at her with an expression she couldn't describe. Then he turned and walked calmly out of the cave, leaving Kagome alone inside.

She sighed, resisting the urge to cry again. She crawled over to the straw and lay down on her side, cradling her two children as they slept inside.

"Daddy will be home to see you two, I'll make sure of it." With a gentle smile on her face and a plan in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey! See? It's going somewhere... if anyone has questions feel free to ask! I wrote this really quick, so I'm sorry about any errors or confusion... this story is finishing up, so I wanna make sure I don't leave anyone feeling confused. Thanks for all your reviews! I love coming online to find lots of emails... ;) - Ariana 


	24. Plotting

School's out! That means I'll be able to write more for all of you! Yeah, I'm actually alive, believe it or not. So I'm trying to get all these chapters out, because I really want to hear your feedback on a couple... interesting twists (that you may or may not kill me for). Don't worry, nothing yet, just preparing you. Muahaha... alright, thanks for all your reviews everyone! And no, Kagome didn't know she was carrying twins. How could she? Only I knew :)

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, much to my chagrin :(

* * *

Chapter 23 - Plotting

Kagome woke slowly, blinking and yawning widely in the morning light. She stretched, feeling the pleasant pull of tired muscles, a strange aching in her belly. Her hand came up to rest on her unborn children. She sighed, a frown marring her young face.

Inuyasha hadn't known that Kagome carried two pups. She herself hadn't known either, for she only knew what her mate did, and what he chose to tell her. It had been Kouga who had told her. But he hadn't told Inuyasha.

She knew that if he had, Inuyasha never would have left. She just knew that he wouldn't have left her with the chance of becoming a single mother of two in a wolf den. One she could take care of, they both knew that. But two, all by herself?

She sat up, not yet wanting to stand. She gazed around the cave, hearing barks and yips from outside, and the soothing sound of the waterfall outside. It was lonely waking up without Inuyasha next to her. Even in that short period of time they'd slept in such close quarters, it had become natural.

Finally she did stand up, remembering the plan she had come up with earlier on. With a brave smile, she stepped out through the waterfall, shivering at the cold water. Immediately, as she'd hoped, Ginta and Hakkaku came running up to her.

"Sister, is everything alright?" Ginta asked, concern written all over his face.

"Are you needin' anything?" Hakkaku looked a little more relaxed, but he sounded anxious enough.

Kagome smiled sweetly, bowing her head and shuffling her feet. She bit her lip as she spoke as well, and the two wolves were charmed. She had them in the palm of her hand.

"Well..." she drawled. "Where's Kouga?" she asked. The two wolves frowned, disappointed at not being her first choice.

"He's gone out on some errand or another." Ginta muttered.

"Probably getting food for you," Hakkaku added miserably. They wanted to help. Kagome attempted a girlish giggle, and the flush on their cheeks gave away the fact that she'd succeeded.

"Oh, you silly wolves, you can help me too!" They immediately grinned, beyond happy at her words. Kouga was too stubborn to ask for their help, but Kagome was much nicer than the surly wolf.

"What can we do Sister?" She tapped her chin, then glanced from one to the other with wide eyes.

"How long do you think Kouga will be gone?" she asked, a mischievous tone in her voice. The two wolves frowned and exchanged looks.

"Couldn't be too long; he wouldn't want to leave you."

"Oh, well, I was kind of hoping..." she paused for effect. It worked.

"What? We'll do anything you ask Sister!" they hastened to assure her. She smiled at them.

"I was hoping you could get Ayame for me."

The two wolves lost their smiles, this time exchanging looks of fear and apprehension. Ginta sighed, and Hakkaku scratched his head. Kagome placed a pout on her face, and both wolves immediately grinned.

"We'll get her for you Sister, but...." Ginta paused, and the other finished, "What do you want her for?" At this, Kagome lost all pretense of being innocent and looked at them with sadness and pain in her eyes.

"I need her help," she said simply, and Kouga's lackeys both wilted at the sight of Kagome as she stood before them in need. They nodded solemnly, then took off running into the hills.

Kagome sighed, then plopped down on the ground to wait.

* * *

It was night, and neither Kouga nor his two buddies were back yet. Kagome had since been ushered back into the cave, for various reasons that the wolves mumbled under their breath. She shook her head with a smile. Kouga was obeyed even when he wasn't there. Nice to know.

But it also meant that she couldn't try anything funny if he'd already told them what to expect of her. Planning to go after Inuyasha herself, she tried to look for weapons. They were being guarded by a few regular wolves and some demons, and they all shook their heads at her, and none would move to her pleas.

Ayame had to come, she had to. Not only would she be able to budge Kouga from his decision with time, she would understand Kagome's plight. Nothing would keep either two women from their men. And together, maybe they would both get their own back.

Besides, it gave her a chance to play matchmaker, if only for a little while. Under past circumstances, Kagome hadn't the chance to try and fix things. Kouga was just too damn stubborn. But Kouga was her friend, if not her mate, and she really did want the best for him.

Too bad he didn't see it that way.

She sighed again, wondering how long she'd have to keep waiting, when she heard barking and yelling from outside, throughout which there could be heard the voice of a woman. Kagome immediately tried to stand up, and had to be assisted by a female youkai who began to follow her around like a shadow. She thanked her, then waddled out of the cave.

"You know she shouldn't be here! Why in all hells did you bring her?!"

"I can come here anytime I want Kouga! It's my right as -"

"It is not! You aren't and I'm not and what are you doing out of the cave?!" Kagome gasped as Kouga whirled around to face her. Ayame looked too, her green eyes wide with anger, and then surprise as she took in Kagome's current state. Ignoring Kouga, who was still muttering curses and yelling half-sentences at her, she walked up to Kagome and placed a soft hand on her belly. Kagome looked up and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you came," she said softly, and then she fell into Ayame's arms and wept. Kouga growled, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku, who he was also yelling at, and went over to the two women. Ayame looked up and shrugged and him, indicating that she had nothing to do with it, and pet Kagome's hair in an attempt to soothe her.

Finally, Kagome straightened and looked at Kouga, sniffling. "I asked them to bring her here, Kouga. Don't get mad at them," she said softly. Kouga opened his mouth to say something, anger flashing in his eyes, and she just shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. Ayame's staying." And with that he growled again and stalked off.

They watched him go, and then without a word Kagome ushered Ayame into the cave. With a polite wave, she shooed all others out, leaving them in peace and quiet. The wolf youkai looked curiously at her, wondering what was going on. Kagome sighed.

"I need your help Ayame," she began. The other nodded, waiting for more. When Kagome didn't say anything, she looked pointedly at the bulge.

"Where's your man?" she asked. "I know they aren't Kouga's, but the smell is familiar. She wrinkled her nose. "Smells like dog." Kagome smiled wistfully and nodded.

"Inuyasha, you met him before, when you met me."

"But where is he now? Why are you with Kouga?" Something flashed in the wolf's eyes, and Kagome giggled.

"Don't worry, he's still yours, I don't want him." Ayame visibly relaxed. "Inuyasha... I don't really know where he is. He left me here, for fear of our safety." She held her stomach with both hands. "He doesn't know that there are two."

Ayame frowned sadly, and reached out to lay a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"How can I help?"

* * *

Oh yes, it's going somewhere. Well, I hope everyone's out of school and having fun, and I'll try to get this out as soon as I can! This was a little short, but the next one should be longer. Thanks for reading everyone! Oh, read my little one-shot and review it please! It only has 2 reviews, and it's been up for like, 2 months. It's really short, I just wanted to know if people want me to write more songfics, because I have a lot of ideas. Thanks again! Review! (Push the button.....)


	25. Allies

Wow.... Umm, I'm really sorry! I meant to update waaaaay before this, but I never even had a chance to sit down and write, so that didn't go over too well. But now I'm back from my week-long vacation in Nashville! Btw, never let anyone tell you that church has no drama. Oh man, church trips are the funniest things ever, soooo much drama it's wrong! Ok, enough with my little blurb. Wow, the word blurb is actually on my computer's dictionary. Awesome. Hey, did anyone else go to IYC? If you didn't, you wouldn't get it, but if you did drop a REVIEW! Heehee. And even if you didn't, I hope you review! Please! Ok, this chapter is happy cause so am I. :)

* * *

Chapter 24 - Allies

"Can you see anyone?"

"No, there's no one standing guard over this way."

"Alright, on the count of three, we'll go...One, two..."

"What are you two doing?"

"Aaaaah!" Kagome yelped as the wolf prince jumped out of the bushes, clasping a hand to her breast where her heart was beating wildly. Ayame spared Kouga a glance, then leaned down to give Kagome a hand up. Kouga cocked an eyebrow, knowing they were up to something.

"It's none of your business Kouga," Ayame said shortly, then met his cerulean gaze with boldness. "You obviously care nothing for a woman's feelings or goals." Kouga's brow creased momentarily, and his eyes darted to Kagome, who was staring sullenly at the ground.

"That isn't exactly true," he muttered, and Ayame's eyes flashed.

"You have no respect for me, or for her!" she gestured madly to Kagome, who was now burning a hole in the dirt with her eyes. "She needs her mate Kouga, can't you see that?" She blinked slowly and broke her stare with him.

"And I need you..."

Kagome glanced up, looking at Ayame. The wolf's head was bent toward the ground, and her eyes were screwed shut. Kouga swallowed nervously, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Even when she's taken, you still don't give up... Why can't you see what's right in front of you?" She looked up, her eyes pleading. "Why don't you see me?"

Kagome smiled sadly, and looked at Kouga. His face was frozen, and he looked horribly frightened. With a smile, Kagome walked over to him. He continued to look at Ayame, even when Kagome put her hand on his arm.

"Kouga, I need Inuyasha. I could never be your mate, you have to realize that." She smiled up at him, and he finally looked down at her. "Ayame needs you," she whispered. "And you need her."

She stepped back, and watched the pair curiously. Ayame's face showed pain and sadness, yet there was a hope that would never die out. Kouga had indecision written all over his face, and sadness was slowly being overcome by a dawning realization.

Ayame sniffed, and bent her head as she started to cry. Immediately, Kouga raced over, embracing her tightly. Her tears stopped, and she let out a whoop and clung to the prince's neck. Kagome laughed as his chokes could be heard, and "awwed" with the rest of the pack hidden in the bushes when Kouga leaned down and kissed Ayame.

Kouga looked up, glaring at the bushes, and at Kagome biting her lip to hold in laughter. Ayame blushed and giggled, then let out another whoop and dragged him down for another kiss.

"Will you help me then?" she asked later. The three of them were inside the cave, packed onto a slightly enlarged bed of straw. Ayame was struggling to cuddle with Kouga, who was still rather embarrassed for some reason. Finally he gave her an answer, dodging Ayame's flailing arms as they tried to clasp him tightly.

"Yes, I'll help as best I can. " He ducked swiftly. "Our wolves can track him." He leaned to the left. "And I'll lead the hunt."

"With me at your side!"

Kouga smiled. "Yes, with you." And he finally gave up and let her do as she wished. Kagome smiled wistfully at the couple, who were acting peculiarly childish. She cleared her throat and they both looked at her. She smiled.

"When will we leave?" she asked. Kouga frowned.

"He's only been gone a day, so he can't be too far ahead, and I could catch up with him easily." He made a gesture toward his legs, where the shards glowed brightly in Kagome's eyes. "And we'll get him back and safe."

Kagome sighed softly and lay back against the soft hay, curling on her side to try and close out the sounds of the couple behind her. Eventually they left, and Kagome frowned in her sleep, dreaming of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Wake up! Kagome, wake up!"

She mumbled something and threw out a hand, and Ayame caught in neatly with a laugh.

"That's not very nice! Come on and wake up, before Kouga leaves you sleeping here."

Kagome opened her eyes, and struggled to get up. Ayame placed a hand on her back to help her just as Kouga himself strode majestically into the cave. Kagome grinned when she saw the small bite marks on Ayame's neck, and tried not to giggle when she saw three sets of marks on Kouga.

"She's right, you know. I have a mind to leave you and let you rest." He smiled, and helped Kagome up with a strong hand. She wobbled at first, and held her belly as she felt movement within. Smiling gently and followed him out of the cave, Ayame balancing her.

"Even though he had a slight head start, it shouldn't take us long to reach him. I'll carry you, Kagome, and Ayame and the others will follow behind." Ayame frowned and said something under her breath as she fixed their breakfast.

"Do you have his scent?" she asked. Kouga nodded.

"Of course we do, we're wolves. We can smell better than him anyway." He sat down and Kagome sighed, eager to go and find Inuyasha.

They ate their food in relative silence, ignoring Ginta and Hakkaku in their loud rallying of the other wolves.

Finally, Kagome stood and stretched, and the other two jumped to their feet. Kouga whistled, and around 15 wolves gathered to the place they all stood.

"Listen up men! We're searching for Inuyasha, on Kagome's request!" he added, hearing mumbles. "He's most likely gone after Naraku, and if so, we'll help him fight! I don't want any cowards, running off in the middle of battle! Stay with me, and you won't regret it!" He turned to Kagome with a faint smile and swiftly lifted her in his arms.

"Ready?" he whispered. She nodded briefly.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"He's almost here."

Silence greeted his words, the demon ion the corner not obliged to say a word.

Naraku smirked, gazing into Kanna's mirror at the bedraggled hanyou in it's depths. From his surroundings, the filthy half-demon could see that it would only be half a day before Inuyasha would reach the castle. And his death.

To his surprise, Kagome was not with Inuyasha. He'd expected them both to come, and then he could rid them both and gather the Shikon no kakera on his own with no delays.

He glanced at the other side of the room, where the three friends were relatively safe in their holdings. All were asleep, for it was their only safe place to go.

He'd almost slapped himself when he realized that all along he could have kidnapped the friends of Inuyasha, and his prey would be lured into a trap. All thanks went to Kikyo, the lovely miko who had tipped him of the hanyou's disappearance, along with Kagome. It had given him the opportunity without worry of hindrance of any kind.

As he chuckled to himself, his attention once more on Inuyasha, Kagura sighed and fixed her master with a glare. Then, just as quickly, it left.

Seeing her own opportunity, she smiled and left quietly, flying swiftly toward her destination.

* * *

Kagome awoke as her head bumped Kouga's shoulder, and he welcomed her with a gruff, "Hello." She looked faintly around, seeing only drab scenery and a couple wolves. Most were far behind, but a few, like Ayame, were in eyesight.

Suddenly Kouga stopped, and a horrid growl ripped from his throat. He immediately placed Kagome on the ground and threw her behind him, guarding her. Within moments the other wolves had arrived, and their attacker made herself known.

Kagura landed swiftly to the ground, and looked at the wolf prince with something akin to eagerness, though her face was still frustratingly blank, with only a small smile as any hint of emotion.

"Calm down wolf pup, I mean no harm." Kouga shifted, and his growl lessened.

"Then what business have you with us?" he barked, and Kagome clung to his back in fear.

Kagura was silent for a moment, then reached behind her and pulled a bow and quiver out, then tossed it to Kagome. The miko blinked, then both she and Kouga looked curiously at the wind demoness.

She rolled her eyes. "I want to be as free from Naraku as you do. He holds my heart in his hands, and until he dies I am his slave." She shifted her stance, obviously uneasy with sharing the information. "I'm here to help," she said bluntly.

When no one said anything, she threw up her hands. "Kami, does no one believe me?" She glared half-heartedly at them. "I'm taking you to his castle, all right?" She looked directly at Kagome, and gave a tiny smile. "Your friends are safe, they're only bait. He won't hurt them."

She turned and pointed, presumably to where Naraku was hidden. "I'll take you there, but I can't fight him, or I will surely die." She looked back at them, and her eyes widened, for Kagome had stepped forward to take the weapons offered.

"So that's why..." she said softly, then looked at Kagome with pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, then whipped the feather from her hair and got on.

"Follow me!"

* * *

Yaaaaaaaay! I finished another chapter! I actually merged two and gave you a fatty one because I love ya'll. Hehe, gimme reviews people! Help! I feel like no one loves me.... sniff.... - Ariana


	26. Loss

All right everyone, the long awaited chapter! Muahaha, it took me a long time to get here, and thanks to everyone for reviewing. Oh yeah, Shikon no kakera means "Shikon shards." Wanted to clarify that, but thanks anyway :) Yeah, a lot of times I use Japanese without thinking that people don't know it . . . sorry. Ask questions. They're good! I swear! :) Ok, read and please please please review on this chapter! I mean it. Seriously . . .

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, because this stuff would never actually happen, honestly . . .

* * *

Chapter 25 - Loss

They were running, and running, and running. Kagome couldn't tell just how long, but every time she woke up, she saw Kagura's back and the howls of the wolves below. Out of pity, or something like it, Kagura had placed Kagome in the feather with her. It was a pleasant experience, but the feel of flying was nothing without Inuyasha.

At long, long last, the dark castle could be seen on the horizon. Kagura stopped, halting the wolves as well. She lowered the feather to just above the ground, and began to speak.

"Listen to me, he may know you are coming, I'm not sure. I very well may die right when I get there, if he does know." She paused, biting her lip, then continued. "I will hide Kagome for as long as I can, and some of you should release her friends, the rest help Inuyasha." She looked around at the wolves ans smiled.

"I hope this makes up for what I did. I was different then, though that's no excuse." She glanced at Kouga. "I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled and placed a comforting hand on the demon's arm. Kagura sniffed once, then took off into the air again, and they continued.

"Kagura, was Inuyasha there when you left?" Kagome asked quietly. Kagura shook her head.

"No, but he was very close. He'll be there now for sure." She saw Kagome's mouth open and laughed. "Your friends are fine, honestly. All they do is sleep. He didn't torture them." _Much_.

Kagome nodded, then drifted off to sleep. When she woke, she heard startlingly loud noises, and they were very familiar.

She made to get up at the sound of his voice, but an arm stopped her. It was Sango. She gasped and flung herself at her friend, noticing too late Sango's lax grip.

"Hush Kagome, don't make yourself known."

"But I want to see him!"

Sango shook her head. "No, Kagome. Everything's all right."

Kagome heard the doubt in her voice, and reached for her bow and quiver. She pushed Sango away, and the young woman couldn't stop her, weak as she was.

When Kagome walked onto the battlefield, she saw a few wolves littered on the dirt, and Ayame fiercely protecting Shippou from a Naraku puppet. Her gaze drifted through the giant courtyard, and found the heat of battle everywhere.

Finally her eyes lit upon what they most wanted - and yet feared - to see. There was Inuyasha, battling Naraku fiercely. Blood was everywhere, mostly on Naraku, but on Inuyasha as well. His battle cries were loud, while Naraku was frustratingly silent, taunting.

Kagome trembled, and placed a hand on her belly. Inuyasha spun, his sword swinging around to slash at Naraku's chest. It hit, and blood spurt everywhere. Inuyasha looked up, and stared straight at Kagome. He stood still, and Naraku turned to see what the distraction was, breathing heavily.

He smiled.

* * *

"Miroku!" She ran over to him, and he clutched the taijiya tightly. They shared a brief kiss, then split apart to look around for something to kill. They both saw Kagome at the same time, preparing to draw her bow and shoot. They looked to the right, just as Naraku let go of his own bolt of energy.

"Kagome!" They screamed, but it was too late.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippou watched as the bolt of energy hit her square in the belly. She immediately fell, dropping her weapons. She heaved and gasped, holding tightly to her stomach. Then it all happened. Blood was everywhere, pouring from between her legs.

"Kagome!" he screamed again, and tried to run to her, but Ayame held him back. He looked to his left and saw Kouga's horror-stricken face, and he bolted toward Kagome.

Inuyasha stood still, tears building in his eyes, then he let out a howl as he turned toward Naraku, his eyes bright red, and he remembered no more.

Miroku and Sango stared, and once she realized what was happening, Sango screamed and tore off in that direction, and Miroku leaned against his staff, watching Inuyasha.

The hanyou was fighting the urge to turn full demon, but wasn't making good progress. He slashed at Naraku with an unbelievable speed, Tessaiga invisible as she ripped off his limbs. Naraku's face, for the first time, showed worry and dread. Finally, Inuyasha's transformation was complete, and he charged at Naraku with his claws and teeth bared.

In one swift instant, Miroku saw in slow motion, he watched Inuyasha raise his arm, and Naraku drew his face in tight, trying to raise his arms and block the attack. But before he could get his hands in front of his face, Inuyasha's fist came down, punching Naraku's nose, and his other fist came up under, slamming into his windpipe. A sickening crunch could be heard, as Naraku's nose splintered.

Miroku saw Naraku's face go blank, as the bone fragments pierced his brain, and the choking sound of his windpipe collapsing. He fell, his face sick and purple, twitching on the ground for an instant before exploding into dust.

* * *

Inuyasha slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, then ran over to Tessaiga and took it in hand, then turned to look at his mate.

Everyone who was left alive was crowded around her, and Sango was holding a small bundle and bawling. Shippou clung to Ayame, who clung to Kouga, who were all weeping as well.

Kagome herself was still, unconscious. Inuyasha gulped, tears in his eyes as he stood above her. The entire bottom half of her body was drenched in her blood, her clothes ruined. Sango sniffled and walked over to him, then placed the bundle in his arms and ran to Miroku for comfort.

He looked down at the face of his daughter, silent in death, and wept.

* * *

Umm . . . hello . . . yeah . . . I don't think I meant that to happen, either . . . Umm . . . review, and try not to kill me, all right? Please review! This chapter took a long time to write, and it's hard to put in everything I want and not kill it. Please review! Thanks! - Ariana 


	27. Misunderstandings

Hey everyone! Yeah, sorry for that last chapter... but hey, at least some of you remembered that she had twins... so kudos to you guys... Hehe... Alright, I know I probably deserve to be beaten senseless for that, but it was what happened. Seriously, didn't plan it until I wrote it people. It happens. So read this one and cringe, but it'll get better, I swear :) Thanks for all the reviews, they made me laugh... and as always, Weirdo's Rule, you're awesome. - Ariana

* * *

Chapter 26 - Misunderstandings 

"Inuyasha? What have you to say to me now?"

Inuyasha glanced back at his friends, each one of them looking curiously. Everyone but Kagome, who was still out cold.

He trembled, turning back to Kikyo.

"Why did you do this, Kikyo?" he murmured, his voice quivering with held-in anger. She smiled tranquilly.

"Witnessing the union of the one you love with someone else is never a pleasant thing, Inuyasha." She saw his eyes widened and nodded her head fractionally. "Yes, Inuyasha, I saw."

He glanced back at his mate, who was beginning to stir, their stillborn daughter placed far away from her. No one wanted Kagome to see her. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears, and he furiously reached out to grab Kikyo by the shoulders. She winced slightly in his grip, but made no other move.

"Why, Kikyo? Why!?" He shook her, and for a brief instant, he saw pity in her eyes, and she too looked to Kagome. For the first time since emerging from the castle, she realized just what had happened. Her lifeless eyes took in Kagome and her blood-drenched skirt, and the small bundle that should have been rustling, taking her first breaths of air.

Kikyo frowned, and swallowed hesitantly, then looked down at Inuyasha with a new look in her eyes. After one moment of hesitation, she embraced the hanyou, her eyes prickling with tears.

Kagome opened her eyes, wearily looking around, trying to remember. Her eyes found Inuyasha, with his arms around Kikyo. She frowned, and then she saw her thighs, covered in red. Her breath hitched in her throat. Sango bent down, pressing a thick wad of cloth between her legs, stopping the flow that was already lessening. Her stomach knotted, and she gently pressed a hand into her side. A few seconds later, and she burst into tears at the lazy force that pushed back.

Sango fell to her side, and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of Kikyo kissing Inuyasha's brow.

"Kagome? Oh thank Kami, you're awake!" She brushed the hair back from Kagome's forehead, and the weak young woman stopped her hand.

"Take me home, Sango." The taijiya frowned, then straightened in her stance to look for Inuyasha. When she found him, her mouth fell open and she hastily turned back to Kagome, who was shaking her head.

"Don't, Sango. Just take me home, please?"

Sango sighed. "Alright." And she whistled softly to Kirara, who rushed forward, leaning down so that she could place Kagome on her back.

Once she was settled, Sango threw herself up behind her, but Miroku surged forward to grab her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Sango smiled gently, and bent to kiss him softly.

"Kagome wants to go home. Take care of..." her eyes fell on the small bundle, and she sniffed before turning back around. Miroku nodded, leaning down to pick up the baby.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know she was... I didn't know." Inuyasha pulled back, searching her eyes. 

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Kikyo shook her head slowly.

"I didn't know he meant to kill the child..." she stopped when Inuyasha made a soft sound in his throat. She looked at Kagome, who was being hauled onto the giant cat- demon. Her eyes took in the bulge of her stomach, and she frowned.

"Inuyasha?" He frowned, turning to look at what held her own gaze. He blanched, breaking away from Kikyo to try to run. But he was too late, and Miroku held him back with his free arm.

"She wants to be alone, Inuyasha. Leave her be."

"But I need her! I need to..." he fell to his knees, his sobs tearing from his throat. Kikyo swiftly came then, and Miroku spared her a glare before going to where Ayame was tending Shippou and Kouga.

Kikyo knelt slowly, holding Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Inuyasha? Look at me." He did, and was puzzled to see her small smile. He glowered.

"How can you be happy?" he whispered harshly. " Are you glad that my child is dead?"

She pulled back slightly. "While I am not altogether pleased that I was not the one to carry your child, I do not wish ill of any children you sire." She held his cheek, ignoring his glare. "I've come to a realization, Inuyasha.

"I loved you dearly, and I realize now that you've moved on, as should I." She stood, gazing at him. "I should never have been brought back, for I have no place in the land of the living." She briefly thought back to Sayu, the little girl who wanted to be her sister. But she didn't belong there, and no village could house her without eventually turning her out for fear of her.

She sighed. "No further harm shall come to you or yours by my hand, Inuyasha." She bent briefly to kiss his cheek. "Good luck, Inuyasha. You have another child waiting for you." He looked up, confused. She smiled, the corners of her eyes creasing with her happiness for the one she once loved.

"Kagome bears another, Inuyasha. Embrace the future, and leave the past where it lies. Learn from it, but dwell not on it." With a final wave, she called to her soul stealers and flew into the air, leaving Inuyasha with a tiny smile on his face.

He stood when she was gone, walking over to Miroku and the rest of the wolves who were left. Many were injured, but only 3 had died in the battle, miraculously. Shippou was sleeping, curled against a female wolf who held him as he slumbered.

He turned to Miroku, who held his daughter in his arms. He locked gazes with the monk, and he was given his child without comment. He looked down at her, tracing her features with his fingers, tears forming in his eyes, even as he smiled.

"Aiko," he whispered. Miroku smiled slowly, then coughed gently and reached to touch the child's cheek.

"Aiko," he repeated, and kissed the child's brow. "Aiko she shall be."

* * *

So... getting better? I hope so... Well, leave a review okay? I'll post really really soon, I swear! The chappie's just waiting for editing and then it'll be out! Yay! Ok, pleeeeease review! Love ya'll, toodles! - Ariana 


	28. Coming Home

Hello! Did you review? Ha...You better. Anyways... I kinda forgot to put it in there, but Aiko means "little loved one". Yeah, sad, but I had to give her a name that meant something, ya know? Ok, if anyone has questions, PLEASE ask! I feel like I'm leaving something out, but I don't know. So really, please ask, I'd be happy to answer. Thanks! - Ariana

* * *

Chapter 27 - Coming Home

Sango gently pulled on Kirara's fur, signaling for her to descend. Kagome had stopped sniffling in the few hours it had taken to get to the village, and had finally fallen asleep. Once on the ground again, Kagome stirred and moaned, but didn't wake up.

With a smile, Sango lifted her from the great cat and took her into the hut. Kaede was laying in the corner, her face down in the pillow. Sango quickly deposited Kagome onto a pallet, then ran to the old miko. A hand on her shoulder was all it took, and she shot up, her lone eye searching the room.

"Where is the man? And my sister, she was..." Kaede stopped, her eyes finding Kagome, and the dried evidence of what had occurred earlier. With a stifled gasp, she hobbled quickly over to the miko, checking for other injuries. Sango collapsed onto another pallet in the corner, fighting the urge to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep, Sango, and don't worry for young Kagome," Kaede said without turning. "She'll be all right."

Sango made to protest, but stopped as she yawned. Then, with a bashful smile, she lay her head down and fell asleep instantly.

Kaede smiled and turned back to Kagome, finishing her impromptu check-up. The child inside was still lively and kicking, but then what was the blood? With a frown, Kaede gently shook Kagome awake.

She came to slowly, not wanting to return to the harshness of reality. Then everything came rushing back, and a frown made it's way to her pretty face. Kaede prodded her gently once more, and when Kagome took in her form, standing there, safe and sound, she let out a peal of laughter and hugged the woman.

Kaede let this go on, before pulling back and searching the girl's face. "What happened, child?" She reached back and pulled a rag out of steaming water, dabbing away the blood on Kagome's inner thighs. Kagome took a sharp breath, then relaxed under the woman's kind hands.

"I... I lost her..." she bit her lip, searching Kaede's face suddenly. "Is she alright? Is the other safe?" She held the unborn child, reassured to feel movement inside. Kaede nodded slowly.

"Aye, the child inside is safe, but... there was another?" Kagome nodded, swallowing.

"Kouga said I had two girls... but when we went to get Inuyasha and the others..." She looked over to where Sango was lying and sighed, then turned back to the old miko. "Naraku attacked me, and he hit my stomach... then..." She hiccupped, and Kaede drew her into a gentle embrace, wiping away the tears.

"Where is the child, Kagome? And the others? Where are they?" Kagome shrugged half-heartedly.

"I suppose they're still at the castle..." she yawned, then rubbed her face with the heels of her palms. "I'm tired...if everything's all right, may I sleep, Kaede?" The old miko nodded, and Kagome sank gratefully onto the pallet, asleep within seconds.

Kaede watched her for a bit, tears forming in her eyes.

"Poor child... Kami, protect her. And Inuyasha..."

* * *

"Come on Miroku, let's go! I wanna get back now!" Inuyasha paced impatiently. Kouga walked up to him, clasping him on the shoulder.

"Take care of Kagome, and the child." Frowning, Inuyasha prodded him in the belly.

"You knew, didn't you Wolf-turd?" he murmured. Kouga nodded.

"I didn't say anything because I feared you would never kill Naraku. As much as I hate to admit it, you were the only one who could have done it."

"He's right, you know." Kagura stepped forward, and the young boy at her side glanced fearfully around, as though afraid something would pop out from behind the trees.

"Kohaku?" Miroku grabbed the boy's shoulder, and he jumped in response.

"Where's Anue?" Miroku grinned.

"You remember her?" The boy nodded, and Miroku whooped and picked the boy up, swinging him around. "Sango's gonna go crazy!"

Inuyasha smiled gently, and Kouga nodded to him in farewell, and Ayame ran up, hugging Inuyasha. He stuttered for a second, before she let go.

"Give that to Kagome, alright?" She frowned then, and waggled a finger at him. "And make her happy again, or I'll have to kill you!" A moment longer, and then she grinned and hugged him again. "Bye!" she squealed, then tackled Kouga before he could speed away.

Inuyasha sighed wistfully, then turned back to Kagura, who was smiling at Kohaku, who was interrogating Miroku about his sister.

"I have my heart now, thanks to all of you." She put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry about the child, but be happy for what you have, and don't give Kagome a hard time for coming."

Inuyasha met her eyes with a startled gaze, and she chuckled.

"You didn't want her to come, I know the whole story. But she came back fearing for you, because she loves you. Grieve for the child that was lost, but celebrate the child you have waiting for you." She let go of his shoulder, then a thoughtful look came over her face.

"How on earth are you going to find the rest of the jewel shards with a child?" Inuyasha's mouth fell open; he hadn't thought of that. Kagura shuffled her feet.

"Well, I guess..." She huffed. "I'll help you if you want. It's the least I could do, I suppose." She gazed around the ruined state of the castle with her eyebrow raised. "There's nothing here now... Oh!" her hand flew to her mouth.

"What now? Is there another Naraku or something?" Kagura shook her head, not meeting his gaze.

"No, but there's something I need to take care of, first. I'll find you in the old crone's village when I'm done." She pulled the feather from her hair and flew upwards, waving down at them.

"I'll fill you in later, go take care of your miko!" And with that, she took off.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, Shippou and Kohaku playing around nearby.

"Ready to go home, Inuyasha?" The hanyou rolled his eyes.

"Duh! I said that five minutes ago!" He looked to where the kids were playing. "Yo! Over here twerps! Come on!" They obeyed immediately, cowering in his fearful presence. He really wanted to go, and nothing was going to stop him from getting to her. Nothing.

* * *

Hey! That's all for now, but I'm trying to get off the drama and angst atmosphere so we can have some nice humor and general happiness in this fic again. Angst is wearing me down, and I'm sure you're all tired of it too. I'll post soon, I promise. But i'm going to a Disney convention for the weekend... bunch of old people and stuff, but today I talked to the lady who modeled for Tinkerbell! She's the funniest old lady ever... can you believe that Peter Pan (the old one) came out in 1953? Well, thought I'd share that with you. Hehe, review! -Ariana 


	29. Family Reunion

Hey, just a warning, last of the angst in this chapter, and after that, feel free to flame me if there's angst in it, ok? Just because I write angst doesn't mean I LIKE it...hehe... Yeah, I know it isn't realistic, but it hasn't even been a day... I don't think... a little less than a day... it happens!... some twins are a few minutes apart, but I know some that were... 2 and a half hours apart. Poor mommy huh? All right, you know the drill....

* * *

Chapter 28 - Family Reunion

Kagome woke up in the morning, the sunlight blinding her, but that wasn't what woke her up.

The baby trying to claw its way out of her, did.

"Kaede! Sango! INUYASHA!"

Sango blanched, then turned on her heel and sped back into the little hut. Kagome was sitting up, and from all angles looked to be trying to curl herself into... well, herself. Sango ran over to her as Kaede hobbled over as well.

Sango knelt and brushed back the hair on Kagome's forehead, then stood up when Kaede began to bark orders. She went to get the necessary items on Kaede's list, scrambling around to boil hot water before the baby came. Which was very, very soon.

"I'm going to KILL HIM! Why isn't he - Aaah!" She gripped Kaede's hand, trying to stop the pain. She pushed until her face turned purple, then she took a deep breath and pushed again.

"Wait till I say, child. Carefully now..." her quiet voice was drowned out by Kagome, who had always been good at being loud. Yelling at evil youkai (including the occasional Inuyasha) had worked wonders over the years. Her voice couldn't have been louder if she'd had a microphone.

"Now push," she said. Kagome did, her face going from red to white and back to red in a few moments. Her brow was plastered with sweat, and Sango gently wiped her face with a bit of cloth.

Kaede watched Kagome for a while - with no progress - and frowned. Biting her lip, she reached for a vial next to her. She poured its contents onto her fingertips, then reached to rub it gently between the girl's legs.

Kagome screeched, looking panicked, then threw her head back down onto the pallet as another pain came on. Kaede sat back again, confused.

"Sango, have ye witnessed any births before." Sango continued wiping Kagome's face as she answered.

"Yes. I helped with a great many too, including my brother's," she murmured, not wanting to make any loud noises. Kaede nodded, then set her lips in a grim line and rubbed her hands together.

"Then ye'll know what to do," she said, and without further ado, she plunged into action.

Kagome screamed, feeling the old woman trying to turn the baby inside. Kaede would stop moving at every contraction, wincing, then would resume her maneuvers. Kaede grimaced, knowing her fragile hands would be bruised later on.

Kagome cried out, calling for Inuyasha, but Kaede was immune. She'd heard such cries before. A few more contractions, and eager turns, and then everything clicked into place.

"Inuyasha... where are you!?" The miko whispered frantically, then clamped her lips at the next contraction. Kaede grinned.

"Here it comes, push when I tell ye, lass." Kagome nodded, and Sango moved next to Kaede, who had her hands on top of Kagome's stomach.

"Ready... push!"

* * *

"Inuyasha, we're getting closer!" 

"I know! I can smell her!"

"Only one?!"

Inuyasha, with no breath for words, just shook his head, and the anxious look on Miroku's face disappeared, to be replaced by one of great anticipation. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the path before him, his daughter clutched under his arm.

They'd give her a proper burial, and everyone would stop giving him the pitying looks. It was horrible. He could smell her, even now. He couldn't get the child out of his mind. His child...

What was Kagome doing now? Was there really another child, safe inside her womb? A child who wasn't harmed by Naraku...

Inuyasha spit on the ground, showing exactly what he thought of Naraku as he ran.

Just a few minutes more, and he'd have his family safe and in his arms...

* * *

"She's beautiful, Kagome." 

Once cleaned up, the babe was beautiful. Her eyes, which Kagome had seen for only the barest instant, were just as gold as Inuyasha's, and made the pain in her heart that much stronger. Her tiny little dog ears, nestled in an already thick head of shimmering white hair, were white as well, with little black tips.

Kagome fingered these as her new daughter slept, eventually joining her in sleep as well, images of Inuyasha tantalizing her dreams.

* * *

When Inuyasha and the others finally reached the small village, he was greatly relieved to see the torches lit, and some candles flickering in some houses. It meant that no one under Naraku's spell had perished because of it, and the thought made him proud. 

He quietly stepped toward Kaede's hut, gently brushing aside the curtain. Suddenly Sango stood before him, with wide, tired, but mostly happy eyes.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha," she whispered with a smile. "Your daughter is sleeping."

Inuyasha felt a wave wash through him, every part of him tingling, and he had trouble breathing. He anxiously strode into the room, intent on seeing Kagome and their child.

His heart stopped when he saw them, nestled together on the pallet. Kagome was whispering sweet nothings into the baby's ear, while she herself slept soundly. Kagome looked up at him, and her mouth trembled, then she ducked her head and cried silently.

Miroku appeared next to him, and silently took the child he had brought from under his arm, then left with a final nod to Inuyasha.

Once he was gone, Inuyasha rushed over, crouching down next to Kagome and wrapping his arms around her. Kagome embraced him with one arm, the other holding the baby. She clung to him, and he to her, the baby tucked in between.

"Why?" she whispered, and Inuyasha frowned. He kissed her brow.

"What?"

"Why did she... why am I not holding two...?" And she broke down crying again. Inuyasha rocked her, gently keeping a hand on the baby.

"Kagome, we can't think like that. We have to love this one, she needs us," he whispered back, and with a nod from Kagome, he took the baby in his arms.

She frowned at the new change in position, but her face relaxed into sleep once more. Inuyasha went on staring at her for what seemed like hours, memorizing her features. Kagome smiled and sniffled as he felt the little curls, the doggy ears so like his own, yet with a little of Kagome as well.

He couldn't believe that he had a child, a living, breathing child made of him and Kagome. It was something he'd never dreamed of, ever. Being a father was going to be a great adventure, he thought with a smile. He kissed the baby's tiny button nose, then handed her back to Kagome.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and his daughter for a while, happy beyond words. "What are you going to name her?" he asked, breaking the silence. She looked up, biting her lip, then her face broke into a grin.

"Kaida," she said, and made a little grimace. Inuyasha's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Kaida?" he repeated, and she nodded with a laugh. "She's not a 'little dragon'! She's inu!" Kagome continued to laugh, and finally he pouted, sitting in his usual pouting way. Kagome shook her head, trying to stop laughing.

"It was Sango, really. It felt like she was clawing her way out of me, and she came out with so much force that Sango called her that without thinking," she giggled again. "You should have seen the look on her face..." And she sighed happily, her eyes locked with his.

"Kaida it is, then," he said softly, and then he took the baby from her arms and handed her to Sango. Then before she knew it, he was at her side, kissing her fiercely.

She almost pulled back, then relaxed with a sigh, kissing him back with equal fervor. He broke away, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, then back to her lips again. Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks, and he kissed them away, until she laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," he whispered into her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She squeezed him happily, kissing the base of his throat. "And I'm sorry... about Aiko." She pulled back with a slight frown.

"Aiko?" she said, her eyes blurring again. He nodded with a sad smile. She swallowed, then hugged him gently.

"It's alright, I think... I think it might have happened anyway. Remember? I was bleeding..."

Inuyasha sat down on the pallet, leaning against the wall, and pulled her into his lap, brushing away any remaining tears. He kissed her softly.

"Be happy, please. I swear I'll make you happy," he whispered, and kissed her again. Kagome smiled.

"We'll make ourselves happy," she murmured, and curled up against him, falling asleep within moments. Sango came back inside, Kaida newly swaddled in her arms. She handed him to Inuyasha, who held his daughter and his mate in peaceful slumber.

* * *

Yaaay! Happy! And the first bit of fluff in a loooong time! Muahaha, I am good. Well, I had to write another chapter for you, because I'm leaving tomorrow for 2 weeks and I'll be in Idaho! Yippee....hehe, I get to visit old people that are gonna pinch my cheeks off. But I won't get any, "You've grown so much!" because I haven't grown in about 4 years. Go figure. So have a happy summer people, go do stuff instead of sitting around reading fanfiction on the computer all day. Teehee. Well, please review, and I'll read em all when I get back. And I'll be writing while I'm gone! I promise! Ta ta! -Ariana 


	30. Back to the Future

Wow. Been a while, huh? Sorry for the wait guys, I got writer's block. And a lot of things aren't making sense anymore, but hey, it's anime right? It's not supposed to make sense. Teehee, have fun reading.

Disclaimer: Just for fun, I put one in this time. I don't own Inuyasha, now get off my back, gosh darn you CIA people...

* * *

Chapter 29 - Back to the Future (I hate coming up with titles)  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and when she felt the warmth beside her she smiled, happy tears forming in her eyes. She was home, she was safe, and everyone she loved was near. She turned her head to the side, finding Inuyasha slumbering.  
  
Slumbering wasn't a good word, she thought, frowning. He seemed dead, more than asleep. Raising her eyebrow, she poked and prodded, but all he did was snort and swat her away with his hand. Smiling, she relaxed, sitting up with a wince.  
  
Anxiously, she looked around the small hut, relieved to see a little box next to her, Kaida slumbering as heavily as her father inside of it. She giggled, still amazed to see their child living and breathing. Her thoughts were clouded, remembering a brief vision of Aiko, who looked exactly like her sister. She closed her eyes, reaching out to feel Inuyasha, curling up against his side.  
  
Vaguely, she heard the sounds of her friends outside, and fell asleep wondering whether or not she'd heard the name "Kohaku" or not.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" She waved her hand lamely, signaling that she was indeed alive. The shaking didn't stop though, and her eyes opened fractionally to find Inuyasha's smiling face. She responded in kind, reaching up with a smile to kiss him.  
  
"Can you get up?" he asked, and she shrugged. He smiled. "Let's find out. You've slept for a day now. Except when you fed Kaida." She frowned.  
  
"I don't remember feeding her," she said. He shrugged.  
  
"Maybe Kaede drugged you or somethin'. I dunno." He yawned, his fangs bared. She laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you only just woke up too, baka." He smiled sheepishly, but tried to pull her up all the same. She struggled, her legs weak. But she managed, with him holding her.  
  
"We've got a surprise," he whispered, and pulled her inexorably forward. She blinked, blinded by the light, and then gasped when her eyes were normal again.  
  
"Kohaku!" she cried, and she opened her arms as he laughed and hugged her with a blush. She tousled his hair, causing him to blush more. She finally released him, and he stood there blushing until Sango came and hugged him with a laugh.  
  
"Come on, silly. Let's go find Miroku." The boy frowned.  
  
"Do you really like him, Aneue? He's always..." the boy's flushing face caused him to lower his head. "Touching you," he finished lamely. Sango sighed, looking in the direction of the forest with a rueful smile.  
  
"Yeah, well. I guess I'm more or less used to it." Kohaku frowned, and she shook her head, taking his hand as they walked in the direction that Miroku had disappeared into.  
  
Kagome turned and hugged Inuyasha, standing contentedly in the sun. "Thank you for that, Inuyasha. It's nice to see her happy again." Inuyasha tilted her face up.  
  
"That wasn't the whole surprise." His smile grew. "Wanna go home for a bit?"  
  
"Home?" she asked. "You mean, my time?" He nodded. She slowly grinned, seeing her family in her mind's eye. A giggle escaped, and she nodded yes as Inuyasha picked her up in her arms, taking her back into the hut. He smiled, picking Kaida up with a gentleness that Kagome smiled to see. For a moment, he just stared at his child, sighing happily, then turned to Kagome, handing Kaida to her.  
  
Kagome held her with equal reverence, and she cooed when the baby opened her eyes, sucking on a tiny clawed thumb. They both smiled, and Inuyasha picked Kagome up in his arms, Kaida in hers.  
  
"Kaede, will you tell Sango and Miroku where we've gone?" she asked as they passed the old miko on their way out. She nodded with a smile.  
  
"Aye, take care," she said with a wave, and they took off into he forest, finding the well in no time at all. They both stared down at it, the bundle in Kagome's arms squirming and cooing. With a final smile at each other, Inuyasha jumped into the well, laughing as Kaida protested with a squeal.

* * *

Hey all! Well, only a few more chapters to go. Don't give me that look, I'm writing a sequel! Uh huh, yeah, that's right. Have fun reading, leave me a review gosh darn it! :) Oh yeah, I need a favor from ya'll. Go on and read my stuff there! Muahaha... please? Same name and everything... My stories are in need of loving reviews. Teehee. Thanks all! - Ariana 


	31. Happily Ever After?

Hey everyone! It's the last chapter here, so please leave me some nice reviews when you're done okay? Don't worry, there is a sequel, as I've said before. I just have to write it. Hehe. Thanks everyone, have fun!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Inuyasha, because this is soooo not the way the story goes. It's totally off. It might as well be an AU fic by now...

* * *

Chapter 30 – Happily Ever After?

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, Kaida cooing and gurgling in her bundle of cloth. Kagome bounced her up and down, making similar noises that made Inuyasha grin.

He strode proudly out of the little hut-thing that held the well, that wonderful creation that had brought Kagome to him. They almost made it to the house, except Souta spotted them from a window and shrieked, alerting the entire house and its residents to their presence.

They sighed, but he kept walking, ignoring the sound of feet thundering down the stairs.

"I'm home!" Kagome called out reflexively, and her mother barreled into the front room, about to take them in her arms, when she gasped.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" All other words failed her as her eyes filled with tears, and she silently held out her arms. With a smile, Kagome gave her the sacred bundle.

Mrs. Higurashi took the baby with a grin on her face, gently swaying side to side. She whispered sweet nothings to Kaida, who burped up in response. The tension in the room was broken, and everyone laughed. The couple was ushered into the living room, where they all sat down admiring their new baby girl.

"What's her name?" Souta asked. Kagome grinned.

"Kaida." All eyes, except for Inuyasha's, who just shook his head, turned to her to give her a funny look. Souta frowned, and then shrugged.

"Can I hold my niece Sis?" Everyone grinned, and Souta happily took the baby into his own arms, marveling at her tiny features. He gently eased his finger into her tiny fist, and his eyes widened at her amazing baby strength.

Eventually everyone had a turn, and they all marveled and awed the tiny baby, who remained awake for only a few minutes at a time.

"Are you going to stay here a while, Kagome? It'd be nice to have you two...three," she amended with a smile, "home for a while." Kagome smiled, and even Inuyasha smiled in anticipation of ramen.

"Sure mom. Besides, we need to get all Kaida's things to Sengoku Jidai anyway, so we might as well just stay here."

"Well, no less than a week, I won't stand for less." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, and he just shrugged. She laughed, nodding to her mother, who nodded as well, smiling to herself.

"So, who's up for some ramen?"

Inuyasha was at her feet in seconds.

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha, there's only a few more boxes!"

"Hell no. I'm not breaking my back anymore. I'm tired, woman!"

Kagome sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, Inuyasha did likewise. Kaida cooed in the background. Their faces faltered, both trying to adjust the scowls on their faces. Kaida laughed, and finally they both lost it.

After they'd finished laughing, Kagome walked over to the child, lifting her up into the air. She nuzzled Kaida's nose with her own, and the baby made small noises. Inuyasha came up behind her, his hand on her shoulder. He smiled, lovingly gazing at Kagome.

She turned, stared at his happy face for a moment, then leaned over and kissed him gently, Kaida clasped gently against her with one arm. Kaida blew bubbles and blubbered as her parents kissed, one fist trying to find its way into her own tiny mouth.

Finally they pulled away, and Kagome laughed as she worked Kaida's fist out of her mouth. She jumped a little when she felt Inuyasha's breath along her neck, and Kaida giggled as she was bounced.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"You smell like pup," he murmured, and she tried to turn her head to glare at him.

"I smell like a dog?" she asked, and he shook his head with a smile.

"Fine then, you smell like baby," he corrected, and she smiled again. They both looked again to Kaida, who had reached up to grab hold of her ears with a look of wonder on her face. She curiously looked to her father, reaching and pointing with one hand at his own ears as she held one of hers with the other. They both grinned.

On a whim, Kagome gently rubbed the base of one of Kaida's ears, and the baby closed her eyes and cooed happily, and began to purr.

"Ha!" she said, pointing to their child, "I knew it really did feel good!" she said triumphantly, and Inuyasha just huffed.

"So, you knew that." She smiled and shook her head.

"You always denied it, baka." He stuck out his tongue and she continued to laugh. "I'm glad she looks so much like you," she said, and Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Really? But it means you can't take her outside around here." She shrugged.

"We're not living here are we?" She bounced Kaida up and down on her hip. "I wonder if she'll have her human day on the full moon, too."

Inuyasha grinned. "She'll look like you, then," he said, and Kagome smiled.

"I guess so," she murmured, gazing at her baby with love. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and laying his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Take the rest of her stuff."

"....Damn."

* * *

Finally - Inuyasha stretched his back with a groan - all of the baby's things had been moved, and Inuyasha and Kagome gazed happily at the hut that had been made for them while they'd been gone for the week in the future.

To Inuyasha's disappointment, Kagome had arranged for Shippou to live with them as well. The small demon had jumped in the air with joy while Inuyasha pouted in the background. Kagome simply sighed happily, ushering them all into their new dwelling.

Sango, at first, had requested a house for herself and Kohaku alone. Miroku, always a quick thinker, had remedied this situation by arranging them to be married the instant that Inuyasha and Kagome returned.

Until then, he said, they could all live in Inuyasha and Kagome's hut until they got back. They needed to "break it in" he said earnestly.

So when the two and their baby had finally returned for good, they'd been hurried into Kaede's hut, where the ceremony was held immediately. And, to Miroku's delight, they had a hut built for themselves.

Kohaku decided on his own that he preferred to live with Kaede than with a pair of love-birds.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, curled up against Kagome's back as she slumbered. He sighed happily, playing idly with the locket around Kagome's neck. In it, he knew, were pictures of him and of Kaida.

It had actually been quite disastrous, when Kagome took the photos she had of Kaida and of him to the store to be digitally altered so that they would fit into the locket she bought. Hojo, her friend she hadn't seen in years, saw her.

Of course, he walked up to her, wanting to chat and know how she was, etc. His eyes, at the last minute, took in the child in her arms. Furtively, Kagome gently made sure the bonnet was on securely, and then tried to flash Hojo a smile.

Gaping, he stared at the baby. "Is she yours?" he asked hesitantly, and Kagome shyly nodded. He looked over to her pictures, which were laid out on the machine, and Inuyasha's grumpy face was staring back on the monitor. He frowned, looking from the baby to Inuyasha, and then back to Kagome.

"When did all this happen, Kagome?" he asked, trying to be cool about it but his smile was faltering. She opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"Well, we got married..." her eyes widened. She couldn't say 'two months ago'! That would sound horrible, with their child happily sitting on her hip. "A year ago," she decided, thinking that sounded safe. He nodded slowly, not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Oh... congratulations, Higurashi..." he muttered, then his eyes widened. "I mean, oh, what's your last name?" he asked, faltering on the words. Kagome gulped.

"Well, you see, um-"

"Who's this?" Inuyasha's voice interrupted, making both humans jump. His eyes fixed on the human man, he slipped his arm around Kagome, who gratefully leaned against him.

"Hello," Hojo said, and gulped before sticking out his hand. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the proffered limb, and then looked to Kagome, who nodded. Sighing, he shook Hojo's hand.

"Inuyasha, this is Hojo; Hojo, Inuyasha." Both men nodded at the introductions, and then Hojo smiled a little nervously.

"Inuyasha? I've never heard that name before. It's very interesting." Kagome looked cautiously up at Inuyasha, who had a rather peaceful expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm orphaned, so I didn't really have a last name. So we settled on a really big first name." He smiled, and Hojo's eyes widened slightly.

"Ah," he muttered, frantically looking around for a distraction. "Well, I have to go now; it was nice to see you... Higurashi," he said quickly, and then bolted.

For a while, Kagome looked after her friend with a smile on her face, and then shook her head as she laughed. Inuyasha, on the other hand, pouted.

"He still won't leave you alone?" he growled, and Kagome looked up in surprise.

"Did you see him run Inuyasha? He's not going to be bugging me again, I can guarantee it." He nodded, and they hurriedly collected the new photos and left before anything else could happen.

Now, back in the past, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, smiling as she reached back to pat his leg, then fell back into slumber.

As he closed his eyes to fall asleep once more, he wondered slightly about the jewel. They hadn't gathered all the pieces, and Naraku hadn't had them when he was destroyed. Inuyasha worried for a bit, before deciding that it could wait.

For now, he would sleep, and the rest of the world could wait.

The End

* * *

Oh no! It's over! Aaaaah! Oh well. For now, I'm going to work on my other stories, and then I'll start working on the sequel for So Much For Pretending. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, you guys really mean a lot to me. I'm actually surprised; I finished the first story I put up! Pretty cool eh? So maybe (maybe) I should go in order. But you can definitely expect more from me, I promise. Again, everyone, please please please check out my stories on It would mean a lot to me. I'm even gonna put up my auto-biography! It'll be totally fun. So please, read my stuff and leave me some nice reviews. Thanks again everyone! I'll write some more for you later! -Ariana


End file.
